Slytherin
by Hungarian Coat
Summary: An angsty, sometimes comical tale, centering mainly around the exploits of Tobias Riddle, a lonely Slytherin boy, newly admitted into Hogwarts. Does his title really mean what it seems to imply? (nowhere near as cliche as it sounds) Ch. 17 is up! Plz r/r!
1. Prologue-Tobias

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue- Tobias  
  
  
  
Stepping out of the bright afternoon sunlight, the young man slowly studied his surroundings. He stood in the entrance hall of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a grand, old castle. His mind immediately made comparisons between the Hogwarts castle and the building which had housed the Westridge Academy For Aspiring Magic Users, as he had spent a good six years of his life there. It was larger here, nearly cavernous compared to the wood paneled halls and carpeted floors of the Academy. He enjoyed the hollow feeling, as though no amount of bustling, cheerful students could fill some void that was ingrained into the very stones of the castle's foundation. He laughed quietly, shrugging the last of the sunlit warmth from his dark green cloak. Sometimes his thoughts seemed far too grandiose to have originated from his mind.  
  
An authoritative seeming woman entered the hall and started slightly at the sight of him. Her eyes severe and sharp behind rectangular glasses, she strode towards him.  
  
"What are you doing here? The train isn't due for hours yet." She stated stiffly.  
  
Grinning mockingly at her, he replied: "When an overly large man, a half giant, I believe, collects you from your orphanage, tells you that it's time to go back to school, and then carries you across the ocean, against your will, and with no readily apparent reason..." He smirked slightly, giving a simple bow. "I am an American exchange student, or so I've been told. Strangely enough, I've already graduated from Westridge. I hear things are different overseas, however. Extra years." His vivid, dark blue eyes swept over head, at the ceiling that seemed to stretch forever. The castle was eerily quiet, but footsteps echoed every now and then.  
  
"I really do not know where I am or what is expected of me." He said softly. "Any information would be quite helpful, Professor...?"  
  
"McGonagall. Albus mentioned something about exchange students..." Her words were sharp, as though she disapproved of his explanation, and would be inclined not to believe him, had not the headmaster said otherwise. With an air of utmost annoyance she conjured a clipboard and quill.  
  
"Name and year?"  
  
His eyes untouched by his slow smile, he said:  
  
"Tobias Riddle."  
  
She glanced at his face, recognition of his surname dawning in her eyes momentarily before she looked back down at her clipboard. Her mouth was a thin line, but she simply looked irritated.  
  
"Year, Mr. Riddle?"  
  
He sighed. "I've finished my sixth and final year at the Academy. I am not aware of how things work here."  
  
McGonagall eyed him strangely before replying. There was something about the boy, about the way he spoke to her, as if she was his equal, and not his elder. She adjusted her cloak's clasp and gave him a dark look.  
  
"You will wait here, Riddle. We're not ready to receive you."  
  
Tobias shrugged lightly and presented her with another strangely empty smile. McGonagall stepped away from him, turning away and trotting briskly down the hallway, her tall boots clacking.  
  
"We'll have to get him Sorted... Where's Albus..." Her voice faded and eventually dissipated all together. Tobias stared at the floor, his auburn hair creating a dark sheathe over his eyes. His body language was a lie. Anyone watching him would think he was trying not to laugh, when he was really in a state of confusion.  
  
"Ah, Minerva, I had an idea you'd stop by."  
  
Minerva McGonagall entered Albus Dumbledore's circular office, her arms folded neatly against her chest. She looked as if someone had just delivered a dear insult to her pride. Albus adjusted his half-moon spectacles, as they had taken a slide down his long crooked nose. His eyes were a soft blue, and they watched her now, seeming to laugh at her obvious disgruntled disposition. "What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
Slightly flustered, her attitude heightened by his obvious amusement, she took a deep breath. "There is a young man in the entrance hall, Albus. He says his name is Tobias. Tobias Riddle."  
  
Albus clasped his hands together in a dull clap. "Dear me, is he here already? Well, leave it to Hagrid to be early, when I had expected him to be very late..." He smiled warmly.  
  
"Albus, why exchange students? Why now? We're an exclusively UK schooling system. And we're full up as is." She said fiercely. Albus shook his head slightly.  
  
"That's ridiculous. We have plenty of room. And a good thing too, as there are two more." He lifted a parchment from his desk, adjusting his glasses. "Arpazia Whelk, and Krislan Brask. Arpazia will be a 7th year, as will Mr. Riddle, but Krislan is only here to attend our Divination and Care of Magical Creatures classes, as they were not offered at her old school. She's a bit old to be a full-scale Hogwarts student. I have special plans for her. She's a puzzle..." He trailed off.  
  
McGonagall chose to ignore this last cryptic comment, and narrowed in on the root of the situation. "Albus... do you have a reason for excepting these three students, suddenly, this year?"  
  
"Don't fret, Minerva, we'll have this all figured out in no time. They'll be Sorted with the 1st years, and I have their schedules right here." Three neat, freshly inked parchments materialized on his desk. McGonagall wrinkled her nose. He had not answered her question. He took out his well-worn wand and, waving it over the parchments, he muttered: "Alphabetico Filementor," He shook his head comically as they vanished. "I don't know how Muggles manage to file all their paperwork by hand. I'm far too lazy for that."  
  
He stood and gestured towards the door.  
  
"Shall we settle in our new arrival?"  
  
Tobias sat upon a black and silver trunk, idly stroking an ebony kitten of which he had produced from a pocket in his robe. It mewled impatiently and attempted to escape his hands, but he grasped it firmly, eyes staring vacantly at an undefined spot in the hallway ahead. He sighed, his thoughts drifting to Westridge, to Gareth and Lena, the only friends he had ever known. He held the kitten level with his eyes. They had given it to him. Well, Gareth had, as he had inhabited the same orphanage, but Tobias was certain that it was a gift from both of them, in a distant way.  
  
"A name is what you need," he whispered. "The only worthy name for you is Gareth, of course, and may you prove as loyal as he."  
  
"A splendid name, my boy." Albus Dumbledore was standing where he had most certainly not been a moment ago. Crazy suspicion darted across Tobias' mind.  
  
-spying-  
  
The fragmented thought vanished as soon as it had surfaced and Tobias gave an easy smile. Albus bent down slowly, one elderly hand stroking the kitten's head. His kind eyes focused on Tobias' gaze.  
  
"Tobias, I'd wager."  
  
The boy nodded numbly and Albus straightened, folding his hands in front of him. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this fine school."  
  
Tobias stood, the kitten clutched to his chest. He bowed slightly, deferring to his status, if not his character.  
  
"Tobias Riddle, headmaster..." His shell of outward calm seemed somehow shaken by the man. "Sir? Could I... I mean..." He paused, chewing on his bottom lip, and Albus chortled slightly.  
  
"Your belongings?"  
  
Tobias blinked at him. There really was no way that the headmaster could have known what he was about to say. He nodded.  
  
"Well, they can't very well stay here." Tobias amended.  
  
"No, they can't, can they?" Albus, still smiling in a somewhat patronizing manner, called out to the figure who had until this point been standing just outside the doorway. "I believe you've met Hagrid? Hagrid, could you move Mr. Riddle's things up to my office?" He turned to Tobias. "Of course, if that is all right with you?"  
  
Tobias narrowed his eyes for an instant, frowning. "Why not move them into my room?"  
  
"Well, we won't know where that is until you're Sorted."  
  
Hagrid came forward and stooped to lift the trunk, smiling a little more genuinely than he had at Tobias all the day before. He seemed calmed by Albus' presence. He paused as he hefted the trunk to chest height.  
  
"Will yeh be wantin' anythin' out o' this 'fore I bring it up, Mr. Riddle?"  
  
Tobias shook his head, and without further questioning, the mammoth of a man whisked the trunk away quietly. Tobias was more than a little curious as to how a man like that could move so silently. He had seemed rather clumsy and oafish when Tobias had been alone with him.  
  
Albus started off down the hallway. "If you would follow me, please."  
  
Tobias followed him as if pulled by invisible strings, and as Albus explained the various trick doors, moving staircases and forbidden floors, his mind drifted, his eyes barely taking in the lush surroundings. It was a beautiful school, really, but it so reminded him of Westridge. Not for the first time he wondered why he had been summoned here. Why on earth had he been torn from his home and brought to England? The beginnings of unfamiliar tears burned his eyes, when Albus suddenly stopped. A skinny, straggle-haired older man, in clothes of brown and gray came flying down the stairs, muttering grandly to himself. A scrawny, dirty looking cat with striking red eyes tagged at his heels, and on closer inspection, the man seemed to be talking to the animal.  
  
"Not an owl, not allowed.." He was saying, and a broom was clutched tightly in his hand. Albus smiled, seeming to find the whole image humorous. He spotted Albus. "Headmaster! Just who I wanted to see." He dry washed his hands as he sidled in close to Albus, as if he was about to divulge a grand secret. "There's a bird in the owlery." He hissed in a greasy voice. Albus gently patted the man's shoulder.  
  
"Correct me if I am mistaken, Argus, but shouldn't there be birds in the owlery?"  
  
"Weren't an owl, sir! Hulk of a bird, with nasty talons. I chased it out, but it keeps coming back. I was off to fetch Professor Snape, just now, I was." He shook his broom threateningly in the air.  
  
Tobias spoke up. "He's not a hulk. He's an American Blood Raven, one of our only magical birds. I'd thank you not to beat him with your broom." His dark eyes regarded the man, Argus, crossly. "His name is Valriun. I'm told he was my mothers." As both Albus and this Argus fellow looked at him oddly (one with amusement, the other with loathing and irritation) he wished he had stayed silent.  
  
"Ah, so it's your fault the owls are in a tizzy, is it? What's your name, boy?" The new acquaintance barked.  
  
"Mr. Filch," Albus said quietly. "this is Tobias Riddle."  
  
Filch blanched and wrung his hands nervously. Tobias frowned. Why was the man reacting so? As if he was afraid. Filch backed away, wetting his lips, his cold, beady eyes on Tobias.  
  
"Good...day, Professor. The students should be arriving soon, eh? I'll be...off. Good day." Filch left, off to the dungeon stairs, the cat at his side. He seemed distinctly rattled.  
  
Tobias looked at Albus, and the man suddenly looked very, very old. He sighed heavily, and Tobias said: "He was frightened of me."  
  
"Your uncle made quite a name of himself." He gave Tobias a firm pat on the back. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing his story, however. I trust you can find your way back to the entrance?"  
  
Tobias nodded.  
  
"Wait there for Professor McGonagall. She will arrive shortly with the first years, and then we'll have you sorted."  
  
Tobias had other things on his mind, however. "What do you mean, his story?"  
  
But Albus was gone. 


	2. Chapter One- The Hogwarts Express

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter One- The Hogwarts Express  
  
A girl stepped through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, the barrier that lead to the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet passenger train that was now huffing at Platform 9 and 3/4. The girl stepped to the side, strawberry colored hair swinging. Two adults emerged, toting luggage.  
  
"Behave yourself, Arpazia, won't you? We can't afford to move." The woman said, tipping a suitcase up on its side. Arpazia smiled, but didn't reply. She was a short, pale girl with long red hair and brilliant, almond shaped green eyes. She pursed her pale lips together as her father gave his say in the matter.  
  
"We'll ship you off to Durmstrang if you get yourself kicked out." He grumbled, barely meeting her gaze as he pulled his hat low over his eyes. He was rather embarrassed at having a problem child, and that was Arpazia. She was a bit famous at her old school, Westridge Academy for Aspiring Magic Users, and not for the best of reasons. Her hot temper and adeptness with exotic curses had earned her more detentions than her poor swollen record could handle, and she had been asked to leave the school finally after bewitching a students tongue to take the form of a rattle snake. Her mother, however, was not about to have her daughter attend Durmstrang.  
  
"Phillip!" She shot him a reproving glare, but the man was still looking around the platform in a shady manner, his mouth a thin line. He seemed to think everyone knew about Arpazia's record, and for that matter, that everyone cared. Arpazia's mother turned to her, smiling gently. "We would never do that, dear, awful school that Durmstrang, but I would appreciate you trying to keep your temper and ever cursing tongue under wraps." She smiled wanly, and Arpazia favored her with a similar expression.  
  
"I do try, mum."  
  
Patting her hand in a way that gave away her lie, her mother replied: "I know, I know."  
  
Arpazia suddenly stomped her foot. "You know, if they'd just have let me explain, I could-"  
  
Her father cut her off, "They know what happened! You covered that poor boy in boils and set his hair aflame-"  
  
"You're forgetting the snake part." Arpazia interjected, a hint of a smile lighting her lips. Phillip waved his hand distractedly.  
  
"At least they didn't expel her." Her mother said softly.  
  
"They might as well have!" Her father retorted, nostrils flaring. Arpazia fixed the stone platform floor with an icy stare.  
  
"If you knew what he said, you wouldn't send me away."  
  
A loud blast interrupted their discussion, and last minute students began to rush for the train. Among them was a redheaded family, a rather large one, obviously all with the intention of boarding the train, despite the two older boys looking too old to be attending Hogwarts. The mother was scolding them about something loudly, but they just smiled and waved as the younger boy and girl stepped into the train. The two older children then clambered on afterwards, flanked by a skinny, short boy with a mane of messy black hair and round glasses.  
  
Arpazia's mother took her by the arm and all but pushed her onto the train as a hand took her heavier luggage.  
  
"Have a good year, honey. Send a raven every now and then-"  
  
"They have owls here, mum."  
  
"An owl then. Say goodbye, Phillip."  
  
Her father snorted. "Have a good year, Arpazia. And don't blow anything up."  
  
The train rumbled to a start, and was off slowly. Her parents faded into the resulting smoke and dust, and she gave one last half-hearted wave before backing away from the door and heading off to find an empty compartment. Few students roamed the aisles, and she bit her lip, recalling that she was in a foreign school. After a few embarrassing intrusions and some rattling of locked doors, she found a suitably deserted room towards the back of the train. No sooner had she closed the sliding glass door and sat down, then it was thrown open again, admitting a heavyset boy with far too much chin, and not nearly enough neck. He glanced her way, and his eyebrows rose, causing the short spiky hair atop his scalp to ripple back.  
  
"Someone in this one, too." He said in a slow deliberate way of speech.  
  
A cold, smooth voice responded quietly. "Who is it, Goyle? What house?"  
  
Footsteps. The boy, Goyle, looked back at her. "Never seen her before."  
  
He then backed away, obeying some unseen directive from the drawling speaker. A pale boy with longish silver blond hair and sharp blue eyes stepped into the compartment, gaze falling upon her. He gave her a highly noticeable look-over. He smiled.  
  
Arpazia couldn't help but smile back, if only for a moment. She supposed he was trying to look charming, but he came across smugger than anything else. He glanced meaningfully at the seat across from her.  
  
"Is... anyone sitting there?" More of the smug smile.  
  
She shook her head slowly, carrot colored tresses falling from behind her ears. She tucked them back with the rest of her hair, and he must have seen this as a flirtatious gesture, as he crossed to the seat immediately, sliding in and arranging his robes so that she couldn't help but notice the silver badge pinned to the collar of his shirt. There were a few moments of awkward silence, in which Arpazia noted that, at the corner of her eye, Goyle and a new large friend were still visible in the compartment doorway. The newcomer didn't seem to pay them any mind, and she deduced he had not looked their way since he sat down.  
  
Finally, genuinely interested, she pointed to the badge on his collar. "What's that?"  
  
He smiled, exposing slightly crooked, but gleaming white, teeth. "Ah, American. Hmm? Oh, that?" He asked nonchalantly. (Well, it would have been nonchalant if he didn't seem so eager to explain). "My father, perhaps you've heard of him, Lucius Malfoy, presented it to me at the end of last term. It's a symbol of my house, Slytherin." He then added hastily, "I'm a Fifth year."  
  
Arpazia had no idea what he meant by 'house', but he was eyeing her as if he expected some sort of praise, so she obliged. "It's beautiful."  
  
He looked somewhat deflated. It seemed he had hoped she would compliment him, rather than his silly little snake pin. "Are the eyes real emeralds?" She murmured, leaning forward, but he pulled his robes shut, concealing the pin. She straightened, and he looked immensely pleased, as all attention was once again on him. Nonetheless, he seemed a little less confident than she initially thought him, as he took a deep breath before uttering: "My name is Draco Malfoy." He swallowed thickly.  
  
Arpazia extended a hand. "Very nice to meet you, Draco. I'm Arpazia Whelk."  
  
He ignored her hand, settling back into his seat. "Arpazia.. that's a nice name." He appeared to realize how stupid that sounded the moment the words left his mouth, so he covered by sitting up and shaking her hand enthusiastically. "I mean... nice to meet you." He amended.  
  
Arpazia had caught the compliment. "Thank you, Draco."  
  
Draco turned, suddenly very interested in the landscape outside the train. The tips of his ears were turning a lovely shade of pink.  
  
Someone cleared their throat in the doorway, and Draco's head snapped in that direction, his frosty blue eyes locking with Goyle's. His face contorted slightly with anger.  
  
"Both of you... away!" He yelled exasperatedly. The two boys exchanged confused glances, as if they had never been ushered away before, then retreated down the hallway.  
  
Draco muttered under his breath: "incompetent fools" and set about straightening his robes. Arpazia smirked.  
  
"On the contrary," she countered, "I'm sure they are very competent fools. Do you have any friends that prize intelligence over muscle, as you obviously do?"  
  
She watched him mull this over, obviously attempting to find out if this had been an insult or not, and if so, how to retort wittily. Finally he opted to avoid the inquiry all together.  
  
"They are not friends. They are cronies... minions if you will." He was now staring at the floor intently, so she shifted her position so as to stare out the window until he could regain his confidence. She sensed she had somehow hit a sore spot.  
  
Suddenly a loud bang erupted from the hall.  
  
"Pardon me, sorry 'bout the firecracker, sorry... excuse me..."  
  
"Ron, you needn't apologize to them. They'll all be buying them soon enough."  
  
"If we can ever find a seat."  
  
The door to their compartment flew open, and one of the redheaded boys from before poked his head in. His greenish eyes fell on Malfoy and he grinned devilishly.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy, we need this compartment."  
  
Draco stood. "Weasley," he began menacingly, and then his glare faltered. Another boy had looked in, and she realized that they must have been twins.  
  
The first boy nodded. "That's right. There are more of us, and we're bigger than you."  
  
"Not to mention that we saw your buddies down the other end of the train." Said the second twin, arching a rouge eyebrow. Draco's teeth were visibly gritted together, and he glowered at the Weasleys.  
  
"Arpazia, I'll be waiting for you at the Slytherin table at the feast. I do hope you get in." He pushed his way roughly out of the compartment, and the red-haired family plowed in, laughing.  
  
"You bet he hopes you get in, Miss. The Slytherins need some new blood. Last year they barely got any First Years." Quipped one of the twins. They all took their seats, and even with a basically deserted compartment, they were all crunched together. Arpazia took it upon herself to start what promised to be a lengthy stream of introductions.  
  
"Hi. I'm Arpazia Whelk."  
  
The closest twin took her hand and shook it gently. "I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my twin brother, George." He nodded at the other boy who grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "This is my sister, Ginny," The only girl, a small largely freckled thing with fidgeting hands smiled at Arpazia, "And our icklest brother, Ronny-Ron-Ron."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, raising a hand in her direction. "Just Ron, please."  
  
Ginny piped up, "You forgot Harry." She then blushed scarlet as her brothers grinned meaningfully at her.  
  
"Oh, that's right! How ever could we forget Harry? This..." Fred paused for dramatic effect, "Is Harry Potter."  
  
Arpazia knew they expected some sort of awe-filled response to this, so she shrugged and said "I'm American." by way of explanation. Fred and George shook their heads, tsking, as if she had revealed a terrible disease on her part.  
  
"That explains it." Said George. "You did look a bit old for a First year."  
  
At this point, Ron spoke up. "You don't know Harry? But everyone knows Harry! How he's stopped You-Know-Who five times over-"  
  
"That's exaggerating, Ron." Harry interjected at almost the same time as Arpazia who asked, quite innocently "Who's You-Know-Who?"  
  
Ron's mouth squeaked like a rusty hinge, agape. Harry was looking at her quizzically, his brilliant green eyes blinking at her from behind his glasses.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
The Weasleys winced collectively.  
  
Arpazia shook her head. "Oh. In America we called him the Dark Lord." She frowned. "Who on earth would name a child Voldemort?"  
  
Fred and George winced and glared at Harry, who was talking again.  
  
"He named himself that. Before he became Voldemort," they winced again, "his name was Tom Riddle. He rearranged the letters in his name, taking on Marvolo as a middle name, to come up with Lord Voldemort."  
  
Fred moaned, running a hand violently through his hair. "Will you stop saying that name?!"  
  
Her eyes widening in surprise, Arpazia straightened, blinking at Harry. "But I knew the Riddles, their son anyway. He went to my old school."  
  
Silence befell the compartment.  
  
~  
  
There was a resounding crash, and the trees shook with the weight of something plummeting through their branches. Leaves went flying and there were unpleasant cracks. In an instant, the Forbidden Forest was in an uproar. Jarveys ran for cover, and fairies puffed in great schools from bushes and shrubs. A few gnomes, stomachs full from their latest plundering of a wizard's garden, galloped to their homes, cursing at the unseen disturbance.  
  
A girl stood. She had long, long light brown braids and fluffy, straight brown bangs that surrounded her head like a cloud. Twigs and pieces of bark adorned her tresses, and she gave her head a mighty shake, sending the forest gifts flying. She was of a sweet disposition (you could tell by looking at her), though rather tall for a girl, with round hazel eyes and a light dust of freckles across her nose.  
  
She was also dressed in a Hogwarts uniform. Slung over her shoulder was a brown pull-string bag, relatively empty at the moment, and she gave it a swing as she crunched happily down the forests path, the looming shadow of the Hogwarts castle just coming into full view.  
  
~  
  
"That's impossible." Ron scoffed, seeming outraged that Arpazia would ever make such a claim. "You-Know-Who killed his father and grandparents when he was a teenager. His mother died when he was born! Tell her, Harry." He elbowed the bespectacled boy, but Harry just shrugged, blinking. The door to the compartment slid open, and Fred seemed just about to announce that they were full up, until he recognized the girl who was standing in the doorway. She was short, though a bit taller than Harry, with lots of curly, brown hair. She stood in a commanding way, as if she expected something more than the vacant stares the Weasley clan was offering her.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear what you were talking about." She proclaimed in a bossy, dictating voice. Ron and Harry groaned. She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts. You'll simply have to tell me everything about your American wizarding school!" She cleared her throat. "Anyway, it states very clearly in 'The Rise And Fall Of The Dark Arts: Revised Edition', and I do mean clearly, it's in the first chapter, bold print, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, I'd encourage you all to start calling him that, it's so much more adult sounding, that he had a younger half-sister, who moved to America on a scholarship after her father was murdered." She rolled her brown eyes in Ron's direction. "Which means his father took another wife before he died. Another witch for that matter. Honestly, didn't you read the book, Ron?"  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't sampled the 'Revised Edition' yet, Hermione, though I'll get right on it." Ron replied dryly.  
  
"She's listed as deceased, but I imagine she very well could have had a son before she died. She was a good ten years younger than He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named." She looked relieved after her little oration, perhaps pleased to have educated the masses.  
  
"Dobby said Voldemort didn't have any relatives." Harry said quietly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You're going to take the word of a House Elf over mine?"  
  
"I was just saying..."  
  
George piped up at this point, clapping his hands together jovially. "Right then! Enough of this happy talk. Let's converse over something depressing."  
  
Hermione suddenly fixed the twins with an incredulous stare. "Didn't you two graduate? Are you coming back by habit, or did you forget there's no 8th year?"  
  
They laughed. "This just happens to be the easiest-"  
  
"-and cheapest-"  
  
"-way to Hogsmeade. We're... hopin' we can sneak off before Hagrid notices us. We have a job at Zonko's, isn't that just splendid?" Fred finished. He shook a suitcase. "We're hoping he'll be willing to market some of our prototypes."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Oh, you two are incorrigible.."  
  
"Ah, you don't appreciate us..." George said sullenly, before whirling on Arpazia like a whip crack, "but I'm sure Arpazia is very interested. Show her what we've got, Fred."  
  
The rest of the train ride consisted mostly of various joke demonstrations and testing of candies that did interesting things to the inside of your mouth. After a while the conversation turned to that of Quidditch, and if it differed much from American Quidditch, and did they play it at all, and if not, what did they play? The ride seemed to go by in a flash, and Arpazia was almost sad to know that the twins would not be joining her at Hogwarts, though they assured her they'd be around, as they knew of some lovely shortcuts into the castle. As the train slowed the compartments grew noisy with that of students rustling about with their things and talking excitedly in boisterous voices. It hissed to a full stop, and the Weasleys, as well as Arpazia and Harry stood. They made no move to get their things, and Arpazia paled, tapping Ginny on the shoulder as the others left the compartment, talking.  
  
"Won't we need our luggage?" She asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Oh, yes, but it will all be brought up to our rooms after the feast. There's no need to get it now." She said knowledgably. Arpazia nodded towards the mesh-wire cage aside her suitcase.  
  
"Should I leave my rats then? I don't suppose they're allowed in the dining hall."  
  
Ginny squealed. "Oh, you have rats? My brother used to have a rat... what are their names?" She knelt next to the cage, which housed two sleek black rats. They peered up inquisitively, their noses twitching.  
  
"Jack and Jill."  
  
"How cute." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Of course, they're named after Jack the Ripper and Jillian Rickford. Notorious murderers. I'm sure you've heard of them."  
  
Ginny paled considerably. "Uhm...yes." She then stood and squeezed past Hermione, who had looked back in to see what was keeping them, and then disappeared after Ron and Harry. After a bit of careful consideration, Arpazia lifted her rat's cage and hurried after the others.  
  
Fred and George only stayed for a moment after they had all exited the train, as a giant man with unruly beards and a lantern held high was eyeing them begrudgingly. They bowed dramatically to Arpazia before skipping off down the platform, but not before wishing her luck at Hogwarts, and warning her to stay wary around Professor Snape.  
  
Two lines of horseless carriages were being commandeered by students to travel up to the castle. It's lights were just visible in the cloudy night. Arpazia spotted Draco, and he gave her a beckoning wave, but she stopped short as a bellow erupted behind her.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years, an' any o' them 'change students! Firs' years!" Shouted the great hulking man of before, the one who had been regarding the twins with a bit of suspicion. He seemed a whole lot more friendly now. Arpazia drifted over to this man, Hagrid the twins had called him, and thankfully, Draco made no move to follow. She stood in front of Hagrid and looked up, a crowd of younger students forming behind her.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I am an exchange student and I-"  
  
"Remus Lupin!" The man boomed, not hearing her. "What are you doin' here?" He gave a wave of one gigantic hand and Arpazia turned, annoyed. A thin, smiling man was bounding towards them, though he looked as if he had seen better days. He had wavy sandy brown hair, but it was streaked with gray, despite his youth. He looked tired, and his robes were shabby, but of a good material.  
  
"Hagrid, hello! Seems Filch has had a dreadful scare or something, I can only assume, you know how Albus is sometimes, but I was sent an owl, and despite the inevitable complaints from parents, I don't think they'll be quite as enraged if I'm simply the caretaker, do you?"  
  
"That's terrific, Lupin!" Hagrid exclaimed, genuinely pleased. "Bit o' a step down from teachin', but-"  
  
Remus nodded. "It helps to be nearby in these times, yes."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
Both men turned to regard her, Hagrid confused as if he had forgotten why the group of children was gathering behind him, Remus with an amused expression. Hagrid blinked down at Arpazia and Remus patted him on the elbow, though he had surely meant the shoulder, before slipping away.  
  
Arpazia continued: "My name is Arpazia Whelk. I'm an American Exchange student, and I would like to know why I was called over here."  
  
Hagrid dismissed her attitude with a flick of one gigantic hand. "Onto a boat then, Miz Whelk, wit' the others."  
  
He pointed at the dock behind him. Only one boat was tethered at the end, but Arpazia chose not to ask questions as she was ushered into it with two other students.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for getting this far! By all means read on. As you can tell, we adore Fred and George. Unfortunately, though they were originally planned to be major characters, they have had to be downsized to vague supporting roles. We're hoping to change this in the future. Please review! Thanks! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Two- The Sorting Ceremony

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter Two- The Sorting Ceremony  
  
The main hall of Hogwarts was buzzing with life. First years scrambled here and there, tripping over their too long robes and dropping their heavy textbooks. Magical pets ran amuck, frogs leaping from table to table, cats yowling bad temperedly. Many students stopped to gawk at the tall, beautiful ceiling that displayed a moving, ever-changing replica of the outdoor sky. Right now it was a dingy gray, with a few spots of patchy sunlight, but it was wondrous nonetheless.  
  
Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was exactly that. Young wizards and witches, from all different background, joined together to learn the art of magic. They attended classes run by prestigious, carefully selected Professors, most of whom originated from Hogwarts themselves, and also competed in extracurricular activities such as Quidditch, a popular broom- stick flying game, a lot like soccer, but in many ways, not at all like soccer.  
  
The new students had just arrived on the Hogwarts Express, and after an eerily silent trip across the lake in small boats, they had all been ushered into the main dining hall. They clambered into seats, talking loudly, as the witches and wizards who taught and took care of the school took their seats, at a long curved table.  
  
Most of the conversation concerned three peculiar 'first years'. They looked far older than the usual eleven, the age at which most students joined Hogwarts. They sat together, but not really together, as they clearly did not know each other.  
  
One was a boy of medium height, who had his arms crossed and his head tipped forward as if he was sleeping. He had reddish brown hair and pale skin, but all other features were indistinguishable. He looked to be at least seventeen years old.  
  
The other two were girls. One was relatively short with long red-blonde hair and almond shaped green eyes that darted to and fro as she took in her surroundings. One particular point of interest was the ceiling, and her eyes stayed on it for long amounts of time, her head tilted backwards, nose in the air. She looked younger than the other two, but was probably around the same age.  
  
The last was a tallish girl with tawny brown hair in two long, long braids. They touched the floor, with a little slack to them, and she was seated. Her eyes were round and hazel colored. She was about nineteen at first guess. Far too old to be a first year, much less a Hogwarts student at all.  
  
The room began to grow silent, as the Headmaster of the school, Professor Albus Dumbledore stood. He was a tall man in gaily colored robes. He had long silver hair that adorned both his head and his face. His beard reached nearly his waist. His eyes were kind and soft blue, and his nose was long and crooked, as if it had been broken many times. He had a tattered old wizard hat in hand, and was now clearing his throat profusely, attempting to catch the attention of the children. The three at the table turned to regard him, the boy lifting his head.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my friends." Dumbledore said jovially, when it became quiet. "Here you will learn everything about using, containing, and deflecting magic. Not to mention the Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy, Magical Drafts and Potions and Arithmancy. Some of these classes are available to you now, though others will come when you're a bit older. Nonetheless, we, the faculty, wish you only the best of luck, and happiness in the years to come. As you may or may not know, the Hogwarts school is divided into four different houses. Depending on where you are placed, you will sleep, eat and go to class with your housemates. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They will be like your family. Every year, we have a low-key contest called the House Cup. The Slytherin's had a winning streak for a few years, but lately Gryffindor has been pulling ahead. Keep in best behavior and achieve good grades, and you will earn points for your house. Bad behavior and poor marks will earn you the opposite."  
  
Dumbledore held the tattered old wizard hat up, and a hundred sets of eyes followed it. "This... is the Sorting Hat. It will decide which house you will be in, by peering into your soul and plucking out the attributes that are most prominent."  
  
He placed the hat on the podium in front of him. There was deafening silence for a few moments, and then the tear along the hat's brim pulled open, and the hat began to sing.  
  
First years come,  
  
And sit right down,  
  
upon this stool,  
  
of great renown.  
  
Take this talking hat,  
  
the only of my kind,  
  
and let me see into,  
  
the insides of your mind.  
  
By each secret wish,  
  
and each sparkling thought,  
  
I will devise,  
  
where you belong, and where you do not.  
  
Shall you go,  
  
with fearless tread,  
  
to Gryffindor,  
  
to take your bed?  
  
Or maybe off,  
  
to Ravenclaw,  
  
where the wise don't sleep,  
  
but conquer law?  
  
To Hufflepuff?  
  
That loyal bunch,  
  
who (despite the name)  
  
will work through lunch?  
  
Perhaps to Slytherin,  
  
with a cunning few,  
  
to reap what's sown,  
  
and to sow anew?  
  
Which ever house  
  
I send you to,  
  
be sure it is the right,  
  
what once was false, now is true,  
  
and what was dark, is light.  
  
Be wary of what seems to be,  
  
for it is surely not.  
  
Beware of all that seems fresh,  
  
for it is surely rot!  
  
  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall stood up. She was a stern woman with black hair that was pulled tightly back into a neat bun. She had a strict face, and the students immediately respected her.  
  
"When your name is called, you will approach the stage and await to be sorted." McGonagall said in a commanding voice. A scroll unraveled from her hands, and she barked out the first name.  
  
"Annger, Mart!"  
  
A thin, beady-eyed boy with messy blonde hair and fidgeting hands walked to the stage. He was directed to a stool, and as soon as he sat, the Sorting Hat was dropped upon his head. It was too big, and fell over his eyes. All the first years leaned forward in anticipation.  
  
After a moment's silence the hat screamed: "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Many students let out sighs of relief as Mart Annger bounded off the stage, grinning. This didn't look nearly as embarrassing or complicated as they had initially thought it to be.  
  
One by one, they wore the hat, and it screeched out their assigned Houses, ("GRYFFINDOR!", "RAVENCLAW!") until no one remained. Except for the three older kids at the corner of the room. McGonagall paused when she got to their names. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"We have three transfer students from an American school, Westridge School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said clearly, and all heads turned to stare at the subjects of her sentence. "They will be entering higher grades, but still need to be sorted, as their school did not have a House system."  
  
The three stood, if reluctantly, and McGonagall began the list once more.  
  
"Riddle, Tobias!"  
  
There was a ripple of murmurs among the teachers as the name was called, and all eyes followed him to the stage. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. The wait was longer than the others, as if the hat was having a nice long mental talk with Tobias.  
  
"Well now, isn't this interesting? An honor, an honor. Hmm... so confused yet quick-thinking. So famous, but unassuming. So kind, yet ever so cunning... I had better put you in..."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed. There was no one speaking as he walked back to his seat. He fell back into his chair and resumed his earlier position.  
  
"Whelk, Arpazia!" McGonagall called. The short, carrot haired girl stood, and strolled importantly to the stage. She practically snatched the Sorting Hat out of McGonagall's hands. There was a slightly longer pause.  
  
"My, my, my... So nice, so friendly, so caustic, so sarcastic. My, my. Ravenclaw, perhaps? What do you think?"  
  
Holding her breath, she found herself desperately wanting to be in the same house as the boy, Tobias.  
  
"You want to be in Slytherin? ...cunning, sarcasm, leadership... it's all here. Very well. Little good will come of this, I'm sure, but..."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"And Brask, Krislan!" The girl with the long brown braids stood slowly, and approached the stage with wariness, her hands clasped in front of her. The hat was dropped on her head, and she squinched her eyes shut as it weighed her mentally.  
  
"Oh, no contest here, but you already knew that, didn't you?"  
  
Then: "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"It must be broken." A teacher was saying to another. "That last one didn't look like Slytherin material."  
  
Dumbledore was getting up again. He smiled. "My, wasn't that a coincidence. Anyway, just a few important announcements before we feast. Firstly, Miss Brask will be a WA, that is, a Wizarding Apprentice. She has technically graduated from Westridge High, as they only go up to six years, but will be entering Hogwarts as a seventh year. She will only officially attend about three classes." He held up a small pewter cauldron. "We could not decide whom she would be assisting, as we're all a very selfish and scatter brained lot," He paused, as a few children laughed, "and we deemed this to be the easiest solution. Miss Brask?"  
  
Krislan rose again and the cauldron hovered to her, floating just in front of her face. "Reach in, and remove a piece of parchment. It will have the room number, class and name of the teacher you will assist, as well as other important items of information."  
  
Krislan reached into the cauldron and retrieved a piece of paper, but, instead of sharing, immediately sat down and put it in her robe pocket.  
  
"Secondly, the Triwizard Tournament will not be held again this year, since we had so many foul complications the year before. The Quidditch cup will resume as normal."  
  
A small cheer rose throughout the crowd. Dumbledore inclined his head slightly.  
  
"That will be all."  
  
~  
  
-Wasn't that strange.- Arpazia thought dreamily. -Three in a row, three exchange students, the same house.- She was wholly unaware that the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore had said much of the same. She found herself following Tobias to the Slytherin table. The people she had met on the train (all in the same house, she noted) gave her half-hearted waves, but she deduced that their brief friendship had been downplayed to acquaintance upon her being Sorted. Ron and Harry were staring daggers at the Slytherin table. Strangely students hastily vacated a seat for Tobias, who seemed to take no notice, but there was an absence of an open seat for herself. She frowned, hands on hips, when a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Arpazia! So glad you have the honor of being in Slytherin!" Draco trilled. As he gestured for her to join him his two large friends from the train rose and scuttled off to another table. "Please, sit down."  
  
Arpazia sat reluctantly, casting a sidelong glance at Tobias. He seemed to have become more withdrawn. He was staring glumly into his empty goblet. She realized abruptly that Draco was talking.  
  
"...and then he fell right off his... Arpazia?" Draco was once again playing the spoiled rich boy role, and he seemed all together offended that she had not been paying attention. He then smiled, self depreciatingly (from the smugness on his face she figured it was a seldom used expression).  
  
"Oh, forgive me. You must be starving." As he said this, the plates before them filled to the brim with mounds of food. Tobias jumped slightly as his goblet filled with pumpkin juice. Before Arpazia could praise Draco for his marvelous trick, however, she noted that Professor Dumbledore had just sat down, and that the other teachers were nodding appreciatively at him. All of the tables had been covered with food, as the feast had commenced, and Draco had merely timed his words well. Nonetheless, it was clever, and she smiled in his direction. He blushed furiously, and fumbled for a plate.  
  
"Would you like a treacle tart?" He inquired. Arpazia blinked at the thick brown mass and suppressed a sneer.  
  
"A what?"  
  
Draco levered one onto his plate and smiled. "It's a treacle tart." He took a bite and shook his head. "What do you eat in America?"  
  
She laughed suddenly. For a brief moment she had forgotten that she was in a foreign country. Homesickness clanged in her empty stomach, but she pushed the thought away by shoveling some of the unappetizing pastry onto her own plate. "Hamburgers... French-fries. Chocolate cake." She shrugged, prodding the food item with her spoon. "Not... treacle whatever."  
  
Draco grinned toothily. "You crazy yanks."  
  
She waved a lazy hand in his direction. "Wacky Brits."  
  
This time Draco smiled broadly at her, an easy, genuine smile.  
  
"I really am glad you're in Slytherin. I'll be able to see you- see that you don't get lost. I'll give you a tour if you'd like. I know this castle like the back of my hand." He looked slightly flushed, and he made as if he was greatly occupied with his food, taking another bite from the tart as his pink-tinged cheeks cooled down. Arpazia gingerly tasted a slice of meat, and thankfully found it familiar. She then went about trying everything, quite pleased with most of what she picked, although she found the butter beer to be sickeningly sweet, far too cloying for her taste. She chatted with Draco disjointedly as they ate, glancing at Tobias every now and again. He had not touched his food. Strangely neither had the other American student, Krislan Brask. She was staring at the staff table, perhaps inspecting her future assistee. One of her long braids was dipping idly into her soup, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
When Draco found out she knew next to nothing of Harry Potter he laughed so hard that he nearly choked on a piece of potato.  
  
"I think I'd like America. Nice place it seems, if they don't pay homage to that foolish git." He said after he recovered, his laughter renewed at the thought of an entire country in which Harry did not have a chapter in every textbook. Arpazia didn't think he was being entirely honest. Aside from Quidditch, and his fathers interesting work at the Ministry, Harry Potter was all he talked of, despite everything being in a rather poor light. Arpazia had no time to comment on this, as there was a tremendous crash, and the door to the hall banged open. A large man bustled in, and at first Arpazia thought him to be Hagrid, but on closer inspection he was a good deal smaller, and of a different color.  
  
"That'll be Professor Boar." Draco drawled indifferently at her questioning expression. "My father told me about him. He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." His voice was laden with disdain as Professor Boar slammed down next to a thin, black haired teacher and began talking boisterously, much to the aforementioned professor's chagrin. "He won't last 'til Christmas."  
  
Confused, she turned her attention back to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We haven't had a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher last more than a year since I've been here." He nodded to Professor Boar. "That one won't even last a whole semester, I'd wager."  
  
"Have you given them a chance?" Arpazia jumped at Tobias' near whisper voice. He was regarding them coolly, his dark blue eyes expressionless. "Perhaps they'd stay longer."  
  
Draco blinked at him. "Are you mad? Half of them have been complete loonies. The only sane one turned out to be a werewolf. You see, some are just doomed to fail, while others can't help but succeed. It's simple logic. We'll get a stayer sooner or later. But it won't be that man, I can guarantee that."  
  
Tobias didn't respond. He seemed to be measuring Draco up mentally, and his gaze was more than a little penetrating. Arpazia poked at her plate.  
  
Students were now standing and milling about, some vanishing through the door to go to their dormitories. Tobias stood as well. "Goodnight, Draco, Arpazia." And he strode away.  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose. "Blimey, he's strange." He shrugged the whole situation away however, standing himself. "Come on. I'll show you the way to our common room."  
  
Arpazia lifted her rat's cage and followed him out of the dining hall.  
  
~  
  
Krislan stood in the now empty main hall, breathing in and out slowly.  
  
-Mustn't overheat. Mustn't panic.-  
  
She had carried herself quite well during the sorting ceremony, appearing just a tad nervous, but now she was downright frightened. Where to go, what to do?  
  
It all came rushing at her in a jumble of memories. She had arrived on Hogwarts grounds at a reasonable hour and... No, not important. It was... yes! Her Wizarding Apprentice status. That was what mattered. She dug one slim hand into her long uniform pocket and retrieved a single sheet of parchment.  
  
You will be assisting...  
  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
Potions Master  
  
Class: Magical Drafts and Potions (Potions)  
  
Meet with the teacher to discuss your schedule.  
  
Items  
  
Black Dragon-Hide Gloves  
  
One large pewter cauldron  
  
A knowledge of the lay-out in Hogsmeade  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions: Teacher's Guide  
  
See the caretaker Mr. Filch for missing supplies  
  
If you have any further questions, contact Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
So that was that.  
  
Krislan sighed, brushing her mousy brown hair out of her eyes. She suddenly felt very lonely. Her footsteps echoed hollowly as she walked out of the main hall. Somewhere deep in the castle, she could hear people laughing, but she didn't know where.  
  
She wouldn't fit in with them anyway. She simply had a job to do. That was it. She wasn't the average Hogwarts student, giggling the days away between visits to rooms full of smiling, familiar faces. She had only two classes to speak of, Divination, and Care Of Magical Creatures, and the Slytherin house had not seemed like the friendliest lot.  
  
Not that it mattered.  
  
"I don't need friends." She said aloud. "I'm alone."  
  
It was an odd way to act, but it was realistic. Krislan was different. A voice spoke up behind her.  
  
"Of course you need friends, love."  
  
She whirled around, long braids flying, but was met with an empty hall. She had migrated to the second floor while she was thinking, but it was empty, all of the doors shut.  
  
"The wall, love." The voice said again. She blinked. It was a painting of a kind old witch under a tree. She had an apple in hand, and a book on her lap, but was facing Krislan. "I don't like to hear students talking like that." The old witch said.  
  
"But it's the truth." Krislan said, and then the faintest flicker of cunning flashed across her face. She smiled. "I guess you're right though. Everyone has the chance to friends. It's part of what school's about." She amended. The old witch looked delighted.  
  
"That's correct! Very good. My name is Maddie. If you ever feel down, come have a chat with me. But if you'll excuse me... I have lunch with the Centaur painting on the fifth floor." And she stood, and walked out of the painting.  
  
Krislan blinked several times before going on her way. The sound of voices was closer now, and she stopped, turning away from it. No sense in unnecessary complications. She would go find this 'Severus Snape'. There was nothing else she could accomplish in this short time before classes began.  
  
Author's Note: Ooh, STILL reading? My my... ^_^ Please review. 


	4. Chapter Three- Settling In

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter Three- Settling In  
  
The door to the dungeon Potions classroom was poorly labeled, and blended into the gray surrounding corridors. It was easily missed. Krislan pushed it open lightly, and thankfully it did not squeak. It was well oiled and slid open silently.  
  
She had juggled the idea that the teacher would have no business in his classroom before school commenced, but had persevered anyway, determined to get things squared away that night, and not in the confusion of the first day of school.  
  
The clinking of bottles met her ear, and her eyes fell upon the man at the far corner of the room. A wardrobe of sorts was thrown open, but it was filled to the brim with beakers and corked bottles instead of clothing. The man, Professor Snape she presumed, was muttering darkly and shifting the contents of the wardrobe about. Finally, an intricate corked bottle in hand, he turned. He gave a start at the sight of Krislan, dropping the bottle and it smashed promptly, soaking his boots, and he hastily pulled out his wand. Within seconds the bottle had repaired itself, spilled liquid and all, and he placed it carefully on a desk before regarding her with an expression void of any amused curiosity. She suspected the root of his disdainful expression was that she had caught him off-guard; he did not seem the type to be easily surprised. He was a thin man, tall and garbed in black from head to foot, save for the white collar that peeked out around his neck. He had longish, shoulder length hair that had a flat oily look to it. It hung lank about his pale face, curving at odd angles as if he made no point to keep it particularly straight. He had dark brown, basically black eyes and a long hooked nose. His mouth was a thin line of irritation.  
  
After a moments pause in which Krislan stood poised to run like a scared animal caught in a flashlight beam he spoke. "Yes?"  
  
This pulled her out of her trance and she strode to him, fumbling with the slip of paper she had received at the Sorting ceremony.  
  
"Professor Snape... I'm Krislan Brask, and I... well, I think I'm your Wizarding Apprentice...?" She ended her statement as a question because he was already shaking his head, his dark brows furrowed.  
  
"I requested not to be in that drawing. I do not need an assistant." His tone was disgusted, and he snatched the bottle deftly, sweeping to the front of the classroom. She followed at his heels.  
  
"But... no, it's... look!" She tried to hand him the parchment over his shoulder, but he ducked out of her way, annoyed, making no attempt to look at her evidence. He looked exasperated when next their eyes met.  
  
"I don't care what your precious paper says. You will not be my Wizarding Apprentice. Go find the headmaster and sort this out, I am very busy."  
  
She blinked at the bottle, which he was tossing from hand to hand. "Yeah. You sure look busy." She said sarcastically, immediately regretting it. She shied away from him as if he might hit her, but he simply looked more irritated.  
  
"Ah, insolence. What is your house?" He asked smoothly, dark eyes glittering sharply. She frowned.  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Severus' small smile vanished. "Slytherin.." He echoed in a wondering tone. Krislan paled slightly. That was what he meant by house, was it not? She began to ponder whether or not she really wanted this man to be her mentor for an entire year. He was sliding the bottle over his long fingers now, lips pursed.  
  
Finally he spoke, and he didn't quite meet her eyes when he did so.  
  
"I want you here at 5:00 sharp. Regardless of your elevated position in the student hierarchy I can still dole out detentions if you're a minute late. Keep that in mind." He coughed into his hand as he sat down, his cloak billowing. "3rd year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first off. Itching draughts. Followed by 5th year Slytherin and Gryffindor. Regrettably love potions. A close eye must be kept on this class, as the aforementioned concoction is forbidden at Hogwarts. Finally 7th year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Powerful sleeping potions. Understood?"  
  
He said this all very quickly, in a no-nonsense military way, but she caught the gist of it. She supposed this meant that she had been excepted as his WA. Somehow she didn't feel very relieved.  
  
He produced a parchment out of thin air and picked up a quill, dabbing it mechanically in the ink well on the corner of his desk.  
  
"Your name again?" He asked in a tired manner.  
  
"Krislan Brask. K-R-I-"  
  
He silenced her, raising one thin hand. "I know how to spell it."  
  
"Oh." She choked out, stepping back a bit. The parchment vanished after he had scrawled her name and some other information on it in straight, jagged cursive. He then looked at her. She looked back.  
  
"What, might you have some other reason to be using up space in my classroom?" He asked softly, folding his hands in front of him. She gave a nervous laugh and backed away from his desk, nearly tumbling over a stool in the process.  
  
"Oh, no. I just.. thought..." She trailed off, regarding him guiltily. "I'll be going."  
  
Severus nodded, closing his eyes briefly to accompany the flash of a mocking smile, and she hurried out, braids whipping behind her. He watched her go, an amused light in his cold eyes.  
  
~  
  
Tobias was being lead more or less by the Slytherin Prefect, Donald Mingus, but he possessed a marvelous sense of direction, and had they told him that the Slytherin common room was located in the western most part of the dungeons, he wagered he might have been able to arrive at it himself. A few whispering First years followed at his heels, stepping on his cloak now and then, and he yearned to be rid of them, perhaps in front of a warm fire. He needed time to think.  
  
They arrived at a bare stone wall.  
  
"Bungleberry Fizbee." Mingus trilled importantly, and an area of stone moved slowly to the side to reveal the entrance to the Slytherin common room. It was a low-ceilinged regal looking place. Green lamps hung here and there, and although it was largely stonewalled, the crackling fire blazing in the ornately carved fireplace did wonders to warm the room up.  
  
Tobias was too tired to take this all in, though. He was feeling more than a little washed out after a day of no answers and too much walking. The blonde-haired Slytherin, Draco, was standing by a doorframe, leaning in a cocky manner as he talked at the American girl, Arpazia, whom he somewhat recognized from Westridge.  
  
She looked as if she desperately needed to escape from Draco's pseudo- intellectual babble, so he sighed and resigned to shifting the boy's attention onto himself.  
  
"Draco? Might I ask you something?" He called. Draco stifled his look of surprise at being addressed and started toward Tobias, falling into his characteristic strut. He hesitated before reaching him, looking back to Arpazia, but she had vanished into the girl's dormitories at the first chance. He shrugged and luckily missed Tobias' sudden impulsive grin as he sunk into a nearby armchair. Tobias sat across from him.  
  
"Riddle... what do you want to know?" He had fallen back into his cold drawl, his light tone abandoned without Arpazia to entertain.  
  
"Why is everyone afraid of me?" He asked politely enough, but Draco's eyes still widened and he seemed quite taken aback. Though this was sincerely a ploy to save Arpazia from his chatter, Tobias felt that perhaps the boy had some knowledge as to why everyone avoided his eyes and shifted uncomfortably when he was near. Then there was Argus Filch, the caretaker who he had not seen at all during the feast. Draco took his time before answering.  
  
"Well, I imagine it's because of your relation to Voldemort." He said matter-of-factly, but he stammered slightly on the name.  
  
"Voldemort." He repeated. Draco nodded vaguely. There was an awkward silence, and Draco's eyes widened again with revelation.  
  
"You don't know...?" He seemed somewhat shocked now. "You don't know about your uncle... Lord Voldemort? Tom Marvolo Riddle?"  
  
Tobias nodded at the last name. "I don't know much about my uncle, but his name was Tom." He tilted his head, his tongue rolling once again over the unfamiliar word. "Voldemort?"  
  
Draco laughed. "You must be joking. I heard Americans were sheltered a bit, but you can't have missed the uprising of the most powerful dark wizard ever. It's in every history book! In fact, he's risen again and..." This seemed too much for Draco to explain and he trailed off, looking at Tobias as if he had leprosy. "Good lord, man... where did you come from?"  
  
Tobias swallowed. Something in the air, perhaps something in Draco's wild, incredulous stare made him feel weak and alone. He felt that something was wrong with this. Draco was implying that something big, no huge, had gone down. Something involving his uncle, his mother's sister.  
  
He turned finally to Draco, the firelight reflected in his eyes. "Please. Tell me everything that you can."  
  
~  
  
Arpazia was halfway down the hall before she thought of thanking Tobias. She would have to say something to him in the morning. She was tired, and eager to settle in her belongings. Approaching the dorm door labeled '7th Years' she stifled a yawn. Hopefully she would not be bunked with someone real unsavory, but as that seemed to be the breeding for half of the Slytherin lot, she braced herself for the worst. She opened the door.  
  
A thin pale girl with short blonde hair looked up from her suitcase as Arpazia stepped in. She was just unloading her uniforms into her wardrobe, but she seemed relieved for any moment of delayed activity.  
  
"Hi. You're... Arpazia, right?"  
  
Arpazia nodded, immensely relieved. This one didn't look so bad. The girl smiled, a big, dumb smile, but she had sharp, intelligent eyes.  
  
"I'm Stella Sinestra... Yes, the Astrology teachers daughter." She made a face, displaying what she thought of this title. One thin hand gestured across the room. "Your bed is over by the window. Next to Pansy's." She lowered her voice. "She's not a 7th year, but they stuck her in here anyway. Shortage of room in the 5th year dorms." Once again her face betrayed what she thought of this whole setup.  
  
Arpazia nodded again, and then said, "Thanks Stella," as she didn't want the other girl to think her a mute. She crossed the room briskly, wire rat cage brushing at her side, but was stopped as a figure rolled off the bed next to hers.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was a sour looking girl, who might have been pretty if she didn't look as if she was in a perpetually bad mood. She had dark blonde hair that was tied stiffly into a high ponytail, and her brown eyes burned with scorn. Her lips retained their frown shape as she spoke.  
  
"Hello, Arpazia. Did you and Draco have a nice talk?" Her emphasis on the boy's name made it obvious where her malice was originating from. "I saw a book titled the American Black Widow, once. Never thought I'd get to see the real thing."  
  
Arpazia rolled her eyes, setting the rat cage down. "Congratulations on seeing a book, Pansy. Perhaps next time you might read one. There's a first time for everything." The insult rolled out of her mouth with ease, and Pansy's face darkened. True, Arpazia did not know the girl, but if it was trouble she wanted, it was trouble she was going to get. She didn't get kicked out of Westridge for good manners.  
  
Pansy continued, undaunted. "Got them both wrapped around your little finger, haven't you?" She mimed a whirling motion with her index finger and Arpazia smothered a giggle. This girl really thought she was smooth. "Well, I have news for you.. Draco won't be taken in by your act, and I'll tell you another thing-"  
  
"Pansy, shut up and get to sleep." It was Stella who spoke. She had finished unpacking and was regarding them both with a sternly matronly expression. "We have classes tomorrow." She then sat in her bed and drew the curtains closed. Pansy stared at where Stella's visage had been a moment before and then turned a glare on Arpazia, but before another word escaped her mouth, Stella spoke again.  
  
"Not another squeak, Pansy. I'll have my mother fail you."  
  
This silenced Pansy for good, but she still fixed Arpazia with a molten stare as she unpacked her clothes and settled in Jack and Jill. She changed groggily into her nightclothes, the realization of exactly how late it was slowing her actions, and crawled into bed. Pansy was still glaring at her, her jaw set.  
  
"Goodnight, Pansy." She cooed, and then switched out the light.  
  
~  
  
"No, Neville, that's far too much pow-" Hermione Granger began, but her belated warning was muffled by Neville Longbottom's cauldron erupting violently. The cauldron split like paper down the sides, and the concoction within spread rapidly across the stone floor. Students yelped and hopped about, leaping onto chairs and desks to avoid the growing puddle.  
  
The explosion had rendered Neville nearly unconscious, and he lay on his back, eyes rolling comically.  
  
"Oh, very good, Mr. Longbottom." Professor Snape drawled. He lifted up his robes slightly as he expertly weaved through the mess. Krislan followed, chewing on her bottom lip. This wasn't going to go over well. On top of that she wasn't feeling too well, per say, and the feeling intensified every time she set eyes on the darkly clothed wizard. She had no idea what that meant.  
  
"I didn't mean to... the lid... fell open... didn't... to... too much..." Neville was wheezing. There was black powder all down his pants, and Krislan deduced that he had simply poured too much of one ingredient into the potion. She smiled not unkindly and kneeled next to the boy.  
  
"Can you stand, Neville? I'll have to send you to the medical wing." She murmured, helping him to his feet. He smiled weakly at first, then went a few shades paler than snow. Severus was observing the scene with poisonous contempt, and his eyes had locked with the fifth year's. Neville's mouth worked wordlessly. He was horrified of Professor Snape.  
  
"Not only did you single-handedly exhaust my powdered raven feather reserves, Longbottom, but I believe..." He prodded the ruined cauldron with one leather boot, "that this cauldron was on loan from another student." He gave a twisted smile and said softly. "Well done."  
  
"Professor, I'm going to take him to the medical wing..." Krislan began, but Severus raised a hand to silence her. She furrowed her brow, but went quiet.  
  
"Leave him to another student, Miss Brask, you're needed here." His dark eyes roved the room. "Draco Malfoy. Bring Mr. Longbottom to the medical wing."  
  
A tallish Slytherin boy, Draco, stood up. He had silver blonde hair and a pale sharp angled face. His blue eyes were cold, but amused. Krislan had seen him earlier, hanging around one of the other exchange students, Arpazia. He seemed a lot less friendly, just now. He smiled condescendingly at Neville as his two ape-like friends, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered wildly.  
  
"Of course, Professor." Draco moved swiftly to the boy, and Severus seemed not to notice as he set to work on Neville. The platinum snake snapped his fingers twice in quick succession.  
  
"Come on, Longbottom...follow the noise." The two of them left the dungeon classroom, Draco snapping his fingers in Neville's face, while Neville responded with murmured protests and the occasional swatting of his chubby hands.  
  
The bell rang, but no one went for the door. They were well trained.  
  
Severus stood with his back to the classroom. The students were all poised with their hands on their parchments, their gloves tucked away, turned away from their desks so they could leap to their feet.  
  
Severus raised one thin hand, and murmured, almost a whisper: "Dismissed."  
  
Quiet cheers rose all over the room, and more than a few students rushed for the door, leaping over stools and sliding on the still wet floor. Potions class was pretty bad on average, but the first day back was simply the worst. That meant Professor Snape had had time to plan his evil over the summer, and all of his tactics were fresh and stinging.  
  
Severus cleared his throat loudly as the last student attempted to slink out the door, and the boy stopped, sighing. He was short and thin with intensely messy jet-black hair and glasses. He turned slowly, and Krislan noted that he was of the Gryffindor house.  
  
"Potter, I want you to clean up the mess your fellow Gryffindor, Longbottom, made." Severus said this carefully, and clearly, but Krislan got the idea that Severus would have made the boy clean it up if it had been Draco who spilled it, or Hannah Abbott. The house didn't matter, this was a personal grudge. The hate was strong, between them. She could almost feel the heat of their venomous glares.  
  
"Yes, sir." Potter mumbled, and went straight for the supply cabinet, as he was obviously familiar with the task.  
  
"And no magic!" Severus barked suddenly, as if Potter had been standing with his wand raised. The boy gave him an incredulous look that said, 'What, do you think I'm stupid?'.  
  
Severus than whirled on Krislan, and she recoiled slightly. "Meet me out in front of the castle in a bit... We're completely out of powdered raven feather, thanks to that boy, and the ingredient is used quite a lot in my higher classes. I was not aware that we were so low."  
  
"Well, he poured nearly two bottles worth into his cauldron, Professor." She reported, and then instantly regretted it. She didn't want the boy to gain more dislike. Strangely he seemed unaffected by this comment.  
  
"Yes, he's always messing up." He said dismissively, with a flick of his hand.  
  
Krislan nodded, and he stalked to the door, black robes billowing. Then he stopped, his back to her. "Bring a cloak, as it is rather chilly out." He put a hand on the doorframe. "And Potter... ten points off Gryffindor for Neville's mistake, and your insolence." Then he was gone.  
  
Potter didn't even flinch at that last comment. He seemed all-too used to it. Krislan laughed. "That doesn't bother you?"  
  
He looked up. "What, the points? Hermione will have won those back by the end of the day..." He gave a lopsided grin. "Besides, I'm used to it by now. Snape hates me."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Krislan said, but the boy had gone back to carefully peeling the cauldron off the floor with gloved hands. Krislan pulled out her wand and gave it a twirl. The mess vanished. Potter looked up, blinking with large green eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go on, I won't tell him. What Professor Snape doesn't know, can't hurt you." She said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks!" Potter said, smiling, and then hurried out. He returned a moment later. "By the way, it's Harry. Not Potter." He then scrambled out. Krislan was filled with a good feeling. She was happiest when people liked her.  
  
It occurred to her suddenly that Severus' idea of 'a bit' and her idea of 'a bit' might be conflicting. As little as she knew of him, she wagered that being late for a trip to the apothecary was as punishable as being late to his class. She had seen countless students sent out for a late pass from their Housemasters, white-faced and shocked because they had entered the room exactly as the bell tolled. She had also come to realize exactly why Severus had excepted her as his apprentice. He was blatantly biased to his own house, Slytherin, as she had found him to be the head of it. He turned a blind eye to Slytherin students coming in as much as ten minutes late, and Draco Malfoy seemed able to get away with simply anything in the Potions classroom. She had spied him leaning over the boy Harry's desk, threatening him in a low voice, but when Harry's red-headed friend rose to confront Draco, Severus had growled a warning at the boy (Ron), telling him to stop distracting the other students.  
  
They had about an hour and a half until the final class, but Krislan moved quickly anyway, darting into her temporary dorm (she had yet to be assigned a full-time sleeping quarter), and grabbing a long green cloak. She was still fumbling with the seemingly impossible knot that the cloaks tie had worked itself into when she reached the entrance hall.  
  
"You're rather late."  
  
Krislan jumped, as she had hurried into the hall with the sureness that Severus had already left.  
  
"I thought you had gone on without me." She said with half of a laugh. He was standing in the shadow of a tied back curtain, idly inspecting his fingernails.  
  
"Au contraire. I thought you had gone on without me. Perhaps out a window. You certainly had the time." Was his waspish reply.  
  
"I was unsure as to your definition of 'a bit'." She answered. He arched an eyebrow, stepping out of the shadow, his hand on the door.  
  
"That sharp tongue again. That will certainly get you into trouble." He pushed the door open easily and murky sunlight poured forth. "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood." His sarcasm was not very subtle, and therefore lost any humor it might have had a chance to possess. She uttered a 'Hmm.' and followed him outside.  
  
The walk to Hogsmeade was uneventful. She was happy enough to be outside, as she thought herself the outdoorsy type, but the path was much of the same scenery, and Severus said not a word. They tramped wordlessly through the muddy trail, but she didn't bother to strike up a conversation. His prowling gait and roving eyes were plenty interesting. Was he watching for someone?  
  
At one point, when they were so near to the town she could practically smell it, a dog had barked hollowly in the distance. He had flinched at the noise, his shoulders rising slightly as he looked in that direction. She had regarded him coolly, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Afraid of dogs?"  
  
He didn't respond. How rude.  
  
Krislan had never been to Hogsmeade before, but it wasn't what she had been expecting. True, it was one of the only all-wizard communities, but it was nonetheless, not very exciting. Witches and wizards roamed the dusty streets, talking and shopping, minding their children. She was only a little disappointed. At least there was a multitude of shops to peek in the windows of.  
  
A few select people seemed to recognize Severus, as they cast him dirty looks, or pulled their children close as he swept by. He didn't seem to notice. The apothecary, however, was quite pleased to see him.  
  
"Severus Snape!" The man chortled as they pushed into the spicy smelling shop, the bell on the door ringing in a cheery manner. He was a round- faced, jolly looking man with polished rosy cheeks and sprigs of thinning red hair. He also had a pronounced lisp. Severus winced when his name was called. "What can I do for you?" He clasped his chubby hands together, visibly pleased.  
  
"I need powdered raven feather." Severus replied in bored tones. He tossed a brown sack onto the counter. It bore the Hogwarts insignia and clinked with the sound of inner coins. "About that much."  
  
"Yes, Yes, right away. Just a moment." The man then paused slyly, looking at Krislan, but she noted that his hand had already swept the moneybag into his apron. "And who is this lovely lady?" He purred.  
  
Severus gave a comical roll of his black eyes. "This, Grinsby, is my Wizarding Apprentice. And much like everything you've ever viewed in the Diagon Alley Jewelery Stop, she is far, far out of your league."  
  
Grinsby raised his hands in mock defense and backed away from the counter, giving a good-natured grin. He then vanished through a beaded curtain into his back supply room. Krislan smiled.  
  
"That was nice of you." She said. He cast her an impatient glance.  
  
"It wasn't a favor. I just despise a lech." He said curtly. She shrugged, twirling away from him. That one would be a hard egg to crack. Or soften, was more along the lines of what she was thinking of. She strolled about the dusty store, while Severus hovered by the counter.  
  
"Don't touch anything." He snapped finally, peering childishly into a vat of something purple. She humored him by folding her hands behind her back, but her effort to appease him was forgotten when she spied the barrel full of what looked to be human fingernails.  
  
"Who on earth would need that many fingernails?" She asked to the air. After a moment Severus spoke from over her shoulder. He had an almost amused expression on his hard face.  
  
"I believe the more pressing matter is where all those fingernails came from."  
  
Krislan paused, taking in what he had just said. Then she giggled. He then favored her with a peculiar, slightly wavering smile.  
  
"You find it funny? I think it rather morbid."  
  
Just then the apothecary ducked out from behind his beaded doorway. Severus' former gloomy expression returned and he regarded Grinsby darkly, as the man was only pushing one barrel. He stammered as he met Severus' gaze.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Snape. A wizard came in just yesterday and nearly cleaned me out. This is all I have." He looked genuinely sorry, most likely because he was not going to make as much of a sale as he had initially thought. Severus sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"Right. When is your next shipment?"  
  
"Next Tuesday, provided the weather's good."  
  
Severus muttered 'damn' under his breath and then wheeled round on Krislan.  
  
"Understand the basic layout of Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Exasperated. "-Do you know how to get here?-"  
  
"Oh. Yes."  
  
"Well, then. Remember this girl's face, Grinsby. I'm sending her to collect on Tuesday." He turned, eyeing the man dangerously. "It will be in your best interest not to overcharge her."  
  
Grinsby nodded, and Severus swept out of the shop unceremoniously. After an awkward moment, Krislan followed, lifting the hem of her cloak. When she had caught up to him, he moved rather fast, she fixed him with a beaming smile.  
  
"You're sending me to collect the powder?" She asked incredulously, though in truth she was flattered. Perhaps he was warming up to her already. But when he glanced at her his face showed only contempt.  
  
"Going deaf?" He asked cruelly.  
  
She didn't answer. They walked in silence back to Hogwarts.  
  
Author's Note: We love Snape. Weiver esaelp! 


	5. Chapter Four- Divination Class

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter Four- Divination Class  
  
Tobias lay on his bed, idly stroking Gareth, who was curled up on his chest. His eyes were heavy-lidded but he didn't feel as if he could sleep. There was so much to take in.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle was Lord Voldemort.  
  
The name had meaning now. It meant death and cruelty. It meant terror.  
  
A veil had been lifted from his eyes as Draco had spun a tale so clear that it was most surely every bit true. For eleven years his black sheep of an uncle had scoured the earth, destroying thousands, murdering men, women, children. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the heir of Slytherin. He shuddered, turning over in bed. The kitten tumbled off his chest, onto the covered mattress, and after a moment of confusion slid back into a sleeping position. He regarded it blankly.  
  
Would his uncle have killed him if he had had the chance? If the child, Potter, if he had not destroyed Voldemort some how, would Tobias have been next?  
  
He knew the answer to that.  
  
Lifting his hand into the moonlight, the two silver rings around his slim fingers glinted, reflecting the lunar glow. Despite everything, he smiled. He recalled the day when he had received the rings. It had been his final day at the orphanage, though he had not known that at first. He had risen at his usual time, and his tired morning eyes had focused on the tiny wooden box, sitting upon the sill of the open window. It had only been days since he left his former home, but the rings were already so familiar. As if he had always had them.  
  
He now had an idea of who had sent them.  
  
He held his hand inches from his pallid face, and noticed for the first time that snakes wove about the bands, carved into the silver. As he flexed his fingers they seemed to flash green, emerald flames leaping off of the images.  
  
"Tom Riddle. My uncle." He said softly, sure that his tired eyes were failing him. Gareth had crawled back onto his chest, balancing on his ribs, and was now purring and rubbing his head on Tobias' suspended arm.  
  
And Tobias, his eyes falling shut, began to dream...  
  
He stood shivering in the dark. Formless. And afraid. There was a vague sound surrounding him, a sound like escaping air, as though he was surrounded by snakes.  
  
And then he was.  
  
They pressed close around him, glittering strangely in a silver light that seemed to emanate from nowhere, but permeated everything. He no longer felt afraid.  
  
He reached out with hands that had not been there before, smiling slowly. He stepped forward on legs that had not existed a moment ago, and he walked along the serpents, running his fingers along their scaled and calmly embracing them as kin.  
  
A strangely dry, yet high voice sounded through the darkness.  
  
"My nephew. You should have been my son...but all will be remedied and realized when it is time. I have great plans for you. You will be great, Tobias." The voice paused and drew a ragged breath. "As great as me, my boy... and greater still when we are-"  
  
"Tobias! Wake up!"  
  
Draco had evidently dropped in to see if Tobias was still in the dorm, and had found him still asleep, dangerously close to class time. He shook him gently and Tobias pushed him away, slowly coming to a sitting position.  
  
"I'm up... I'm up..." His voice still cracked with sleep. "Why'd you have to wake me up? ...he was just going to tell me... he was..." his brow furrowed as he tried desperately to grab hold of the dissipating threads that had been his vivid dream. He couldn't remember. "Snakes." He said finally, but even then he wasn't quite sure of that item of dream either.  
  
He looked to Draco, and the boy was looking at him oddly, his gaze calculating and wary. Tobias had learned a lot about Draco the night before. Draco's father was a Death Eater, a Voldemort supporter, and Draco himself was a fan of the dark side as well. He had not stated it openly, but it was evident in his speech. He agreed fiercely with some of the Dark Lord's ideals. He didn't think pure-blood wizards should fraternize with what he called 'mudbloods'. Draco was a dark boy, but he was still, however, just a boy.  
  
He would find his way in time.  
  
Shaking his head, Tobias rolled out of his bedclothes, and hurriedly began to dress, his hands moving numbly over the clasps on his cloak, and the laces on his boots. When he was finished he started for the door. Draco had been hanging just outside the doorframe, and now he looked in.  
  
"Tobias, you've forgotten your bag." His cold drawl was strong, but as Tobias turned and bent to retrieve it, he caught Draco's expression in the dresser mirror. Uneasy.  
  
When he faced him again, however, the look had washed from his face, and he now looked simply smug again. They left for class.  
  
~  
  
The North tower was deserted, and the small group of students, headed by Tobias, were staring dubiously at the closed hatch which would ordinarily lend them access to the Divination classroom. So few students had signed up for Divination this term that the classes had been pushed together, blending years and houses haphazardly.  
  
"How are we supposed to get up there?" There was a whiny trill in Draco's voice, and he looked to Arpazia with a helpless sort of shrug. She flicked her golden hair out of her eyes and muttered darkly under her breath: "I'll take care of it, you fool."  
  
She raised her wand pointedly and Tobias glanced at her with sudden interest. She aimed it at the circular trapdoor and called, "Pulsatio Clarus."  
  
Three loud bangs rang out in succession, like someone knocking on a door, and the hatch suddenly sprang open. There was a moment's pause, and then a ladder unfurled in front of Tobias. As he began to climb he heard Draco's nearly awe filled voice.  
  
"That was.. pretty good, Arpazia."  
  
"Thank you, Draco." She replied primly. "Your expert opinion means so very much to me." Tobias smiled slightly at Arpazia's reply, but the mirth was lost as he surfaced into the Divination classroom. It was dark, and filmy blue smoke hung thickly in the air. There didn't seem to be a teacher present. He pulled himself onto the carpeted flooring and coughed violently into his fist, waving the smoke away from his eyes.  
  
There was already one student here, a tall girl with long brown braids, sitting alone at a table, arranging her parchments. It was probable that she had chosen the seat because it was farthest from the fire, and the source of the smoke. He sat at the table aside hers, and waited patiently for the rest of the class to ascend into the room. Arpazia and Draco took the last two seats at his table. Draco arranged himself so that he was across from Arpazia and when she coughed once or twice he looked thoroughly concerned.  
  
This caught her eye and she drawled, "I'm fine, Draco. You can stop looking sensitive and caring, alright? It doesn't suit you." She squinted, her eyes watering. "It's just all this damn smoke." She raised her wand and swept it in a circular motion.  
  
"Impervium Gaseous." The smoke whirled away from the table, creating a pocket of clear air around the three, if only temporarily.  
  
"You know quite a lot of spells." Draco, who was obviously very taken with Arpazia, made no point to hide just how impressed he was. Pansy Parkinson was seated nearby, as close as she could get without joining their table, and was blessing Arpazia with a venomous stare.  
  
"Well, we should, shouldn't we?" She gestured to Tobias, who was watching this conversation with a vague curiosity, his head propped on his folded arms. "We've both graduated from Westridge... it's a given that we would know more spells than a Hogwarts 5th year."  
  
Either her words or her condescending tone caused Draco to wince, but he did not get a chance to reply, for at that moment Professor Trelawney made herself known, as a voice spoke from the shadows massed around the high- backed chair at the front of the room. All eyes focused on that darkness, and even Pansy stopped her attempt to burn Arpazia's hair with her eyeballs and swiveled around to listen.  
  
"Welcome students...especially you, Mr. Riddle. A pleasure to have you here, though I knew it was bound to happen." The teacher leaned forward and the firelight glinted off of her enormous rectangular glasses. "However I must ask you to refrain from disrupting the steady flow of thought with your pockets of dissent."  
  
Draco muttered a "huh?" and the girl with the braids wrinkled her nose in confusion. Tobias flashed a brief grin at Arpazia and Draco and then cleared his throat, drawing Professor Trelawney's attention to him instantly. He spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Professor? The smoke...confuses my Inner Eye. To predict to my utmost, I must be able to..." he paused, and it seemed that the whole class held it's breath. "I must be able to breathe."  
  
Trelawney nodded slowly. "In that case, Tobias Riddle, I fully understand." She swept an insectile gaze about the room, her lips pursed on her bony face. "It would do you all well to display the same serious and thoughtful attitude toward your own endless potential as Tobias Riddle does... Twenty points to Slytherin."  
  
She smiled and then closed her eyes momentarily, tenting her fingers in front of her. "I sense several new auras, and so, for their benefit, I will introduce myself. I am Professor Sybill Trelawney, Mistress of Divination." She grinned eerily at Tobias. "I look forward to your insight, Tobias Riddle."  
  
Tobias cringed, because every time she said his name, one of the girls at the table behind him would give a high pitched giggle.  
  
"We will begin this year with Telepathy. As I am sure you have read up on it, I want you to please take turns attempting to read the minds of the other people sitting at your table. Keep it focused." She blinked at Arpazia not unkindly. "Oh, dear, it's not so bad as it seems."  
  
Tobias smiled faintly. "I bet I can read your mind, Draco." He glanced significantly at Arpazia and was rewarded more by her returning grin than the crimson shade of Draco's face.  
  
"Ok, let me try you, Tobias." She noticed Draco's crestfallen expression and grinned again. "Maybe you can read my mind afterward." She amended. Draco brightened considerably, and she turned to face Tobias, looking directly into his stormy eyes, unblinking. After a few moments she sat back.  
  
"That's strange. It's like there's a wall inside your mind... but it's as if there're all sorts of thoughts and ideas trapped behind it." She shook her head, smiling uneasily. "I'm probably wrong. I'm not very skilled at this." But Tobias noted that she looked more troubled than before and as Draco took to trying to read her mind, her mouth was set in a frown. Trelawney had overheard, however, and she swept over.  
  
"I'm certain it's hardly nothing, my dear. His aura is clouded and dark. It would not surprise me if you saw some dreadful memory, confined in the deepest reaches of his mind."  
  
Tobias couldn't help but shiver at the strange eagerness in her voice. He believed he did not like Professor Trelawney much. Confused, but determined to end the discussion, Arpazia shook her head.  
  
"It was nothing, Professor... Here, Draco, try me, won't you? I'm not so good at this."  
  
Professor Trelawney turned away to ask Pansy what she had seen. Arpazia was now resigned to enduring Draco staring into her eyes for a good quarter of the class. Tobias chuckled under his breath when she finally asked him what he had saw. He blinked and worked his mouth several times as if he had forgotten how it worked.  
  
"Saw? I.. um.. saw a.. well..." Tobias could nearly see the gears turning in the boy's head. "I think...what I saw... may have symbolized a... relationship in your future." The rushed quiet way he finished and the aversion of Arpazia's incredulous stare gave away his lie.  
  
"Is that so, Draco?" Tobias murmured. "Well, that may have been one of the worst lines I've ever heard."  
  
Arpazia, her eyes glinting sharply, adorned a mask of innocence, and looked from one boy to the other.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Draco interjected quickly, "Nothing, he was just... he didn't mean anything."  
  
Tobias, his chin propped on his hand, smiled. "Sure I did."  
  
"Professor, I really don't see anything."  
  
"Come now, even a Muggle could see the strife which permeates this poor girls soul."  
  
They turned to see Professor Trelawney talking to the girl Tobias had seen at the beginning of class. She was staring at Pansy and shaking her head slowly, causing her braids to sway back and forth, dragging on the carpet.  
  
"Not a thing." She repeated in a bored manner, sighing.  
  
Arpazia gave a short laugh. "Don't worry about it. There's not much mind there to read." Pansy scowled at her, but Trelawney seemed to have missed the comment all together. She was watching the older girl closely.  
  
"There is something.. different about you, Miss Brask. And though I am right in saying so... I can't quite grasp it... your mind is murky." The girl was watching her calmly, but her fingers were drumming nervously on the tabletop. Abruptly Trelawney's eyes slid shut and she whispered, "Beware the hidden serpent, beware the poisonous quill..." She then opened her eyes with a shudder and slowly made her way to the front of the class as if nothing had happened. Pansy looked suspiciously at the braided girl.  
  
"What was that all about?" She said petulantly, but the girl just shrugged and busied herself with a sheet of Potions ingredients that she had been scribbling on.  
  
"Class, this evenings homework will be to choose someone and record what you feel from their mind for a half an hour. Write down your interpretations, and I want them to be as accurate as possible."  
  
The bell rang and they all stood, rushing gratefully for the hatchway. Tobias gave the girl with the braids a searching look. Something Trelawney said to her had triggered something in the back of his mind. Something about serpents.  
  
~  
  
"Professor... You're here early." Krislan said as she slipped soundlessly into the Potions classroom. He was at the chalkboard, studying a piece of parchment, a pair of rimless spectacles sliding down his nose. A cup of steaming tea sat on his desk. It filled the room with a sweet aroma. Her early Divination class had caused her to rise before the sun, but he had had a free block, and she assumed he would be elsewhere.  
  
She smiled and stepped forward. She hadn't expected him to answer. A day with the man had given her quite a few clues about his overall ways. He was like an open-book, and though she was still sore from his attitude towards her of the day before, she was resigned to excepting that as the way he was.  
  
"I'm just going to sit at the back of the room and do my Divination homework. Is that all right with you?" She asked timidly. He had dropped the parchment on the desk, and was sipping his tea, a piece of chalk wrapped in his free fingers.  
  
"Fine." He said harshly when the teacup was placed back upon its saucer. He then turned without another glance to her and began to write out the day's ingredients on the slate of his chalkboard.  
  
Krislan made her way slowly to the end tables and sat on a stool, pulling out a sheet of parchment and her quill pen and ink. Professor Trelawney was having them do telepathic readings on each other, and she was supposed to record her findings. She would probably have to embellish it quite a bit, as she didn't think she had much talent in ways of psychic abilities.  
  
She set to work, trying to recall any feelings and disturbances she had felt this morning, but in truth, she thought there had just been a lot of unnecessary staring going on. She thought Professor Trelawney might be a bit of a fraud.  
  
She took great pains to write out her name in her finest calligraphy, and then proceeded to decorate the corners of the parchment. There was nothing much else to do. She was drawing a blank.  
  
While Krislan "worked" Severus swept about the room, putting things away and replacing old candles. More than once she put down her pen to watch him. He had a strangely distinct way of moving and doing things. The way he grasped objects with only the tips of his long fingers and the trivial but oddly smooth way he tossed his head to clear his vision of locks of his limp black hair. And he made all sorts of interesting expressions, as if he was holding long mental conversations with himself, and disagreeing all the way. When left with a lack of task he would stand, his hands laced together, his lips pursed, his eyebrows furrowed, and glare at an undetermined point on a desk or wall, until urgency would grip him, and he would sweep gracefully off to yet some more sorting and arranging.  
  
She smiled as he talked lowly to himself over some paperwork on his desk. It was almost endearing. He then abruptly looked up, black eyes locking with hers.  
  
"Miss Brask, as I am a teacher of Hogwarts, I would advise you to complete your homework while in my presence, regardless of my not being the one to assign it." He said smoothly, though his tone was amused for some reason. Perhaps he had noticed her watching him. She couldn't help but grin.  
  
"That's an awful roundabout way of saying 'get to work', don't you think?" She asked, laughing lightly. He didn't laugh, but what he did next surprised her wildly. He shrugged.  
  
Why this shocked her so much, she couldn't say, as she didn't know the man all that well. Perhaps he shrugged often. She doubted it. The gesture didn't really fit him, and he was now focused on his own work, avoiding further acknowledgment of her presence. Was he smiling? She couldn't tell from her far back seating.  
  
The rest of the early morning was uneventful. Severus left the room twice without a word, but by this time she was well immersed in some nonsense that she was scribbling on her parchment. By the time the first students began to arrive, she had written some chatter about death and destruction emanating from the mind of that Potter boy. Something told her Trelawney would be pleased.  
  
This was higher level Potions, and she recognized a few older faces from her Divination class, as well as a few from the Sorting Ceremony. The red haired girl, Arpazia Whelk, looked weirdly naked without the blonde haired fifth year flanking her at all times. She believed that that one had been the cruel boy, Draco, from the fifth year Potions class, but she couldn't be sure. The other exchange student, Tobias Riddle, entered silently. And she did mean silently, as the class went dead quiet at his entrance. Even Severus looked up from his desk in surprise at the sudden lack of noise.  
  
After some mental debating Tobias sat down next to Arpazia, who gave him a warm smile. He returned it half-heartedly.  
  
Severus stood, and the low mumble that had began to rise after the initial entrance of the Riddle boy vanished. He stared coldly at them all.  
  
"For many of you, this is your final year at Hogwarts." He drawled icily. A few students were twitching uncomfortably. "This does not mean, in any way, that your academics even out, and that you are free to 'coast' through the term. You were not only to collect your 7th year Potions book, but you were to read and study it. Your studying habits should have no doubt increased over the years..." He had been caressing a long oak ruler as he spoke, and as punctuation to his last statement he slapped it on the table of the nearest student, a thin-faced girl with straw-colored hair and glazed, vacant eyes.  
  
She looked up, alarmed, and Severus fixed her in his dark stare. "Perhaps you would be willing to prepare a Draught of the Living Death for the class?" His voice was soft, but deadly, and his eyes flickered to Krislan momentarily as he spoke. Despite the realness of his attitude, she found this whole act somewhat funny, and she wore a tiny smirk.  
  
The addressed girl stood shakily and brushed by Severus to the front of the class. The front table was adorned with a small iron cauldron and various ingredients and measuring tools. She looked bewilderedly in front of her, her bottom lip quivering. She was at a definite loss.  
  
"What ever could be the matter, Miss Lionel? Perhaps your silence is evidence that you did not do the reading?" He murmured lowly, so that most of the students leaned forward slightly to catch what he was saying. The girl, Deirdre Lionel, she recalled from the roll call, set her jaw in determination and began to fumble over the tools in front of her.  
  
Severus seemed to be enjoying himself, and probably was. He had been out of the game for three months. He was probably very happy to be back, torturing the students to the best of his ability. When he and Krislan made eye contact once more he gave a grim, but genuine smile.  
  
Deirdre made a mess of the Draught, and after some open-berating, Severus sent her back to her seat. She sat down, looking rather pink-faced.  
  
"It was truly unfortunate that Miss Lionel did not notice the ingredients and simple directions written on the chalkboard." He gestured behind him, and a chiding ripple went through the class. Deirdre sunk down in her seat. "You betray your house, Miss Lionel. 10 points off of Ravenclaw."  
  
The rest of the class was much the same as this. Students were partnered up, and as they went about mixing and chopping their ingredients, Severus walked around, peering darkly over the shoulders and making occasional disparaging remarks. When the bell rang there was the usual rush for the door, but the boy Tobias was one of the last to leave. Severus' dark eyes followed his progress to the door and he was frowning quite plainly. After a silence, Krislan approached his desk.  
  
"Last class of the day?" She asked hopefully. He blinked up at her.  
  
"You're still here? I hadn't noticed, what with all the assistance you lend in class." He said quietly. Krislan chose not to reply. He was baiting her clearly, for he had said much the same the day before, even though her attempt to help a student prepare a Jeballop Potion was scoffed at, and she was instructed to 'keep busy elsewhere'. It seemed she had not much of a place in his classroom after all, but she had no intention of crawling to the headmaster to beg removal. That would please Severus far too much, as he seemed to be trying to push her towards that decision.  
  
She smiled vacantly and Severus scowled.  
  
"Yes, Miss Brask, that was the last class." He said gruffly. She nodded and folded her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. He took to scribbling out a Detention notice for a Hufflepuff girl that she didn't recognize and then looked up, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She replied. There was silence, in which Severus stared at her, quill pen in hand, the tip hovering inches above the parchment. When he spoke he sounded on the verge of laughter, though not a jovial kind.  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing'? Class is over. Go away." He snapped. Krislan gave a great sigh and tilted her head.  
  
"You don't need any help?" She inquired cheerfully. He shook his head, but before she could speak again he pointed with his quill at one of her braids.  
  
"What did you do to get your hair so long?"  
  
She froze, her smile vanishing. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."  
  
Severus' eyebrows rose. "Oh? Well I know for a fact that your hair should not be that long. You're too young. I wager it sweeps the floor, with slack, when unbraided."  
  
She stared and didn't reply. He shook his head again, annoyed, and gave a dismissive flick of his hand. "Never mind. And I really would consider wearing that it in a different style. You look like a twelve year old."  
  
Strangely, Krislan's attitude seemed a little deflated, and it was evident in the flat way she stated, "Good day, Professor Snape."  
  
She hurried out of the classroom.  
  
Author's Note: Yet another chapter ends with the fabulous Severus Snape and his verbally abused WA. Review, please! Much obliged. 


	6. Chapter Five- Misgivings

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 5- Misgivings  
  
Tobias had had a free block and was slipping out of his dorm to attend to his Transfiguration lesson when something hit him in the back of the head, hard. He stumbled headlong into the wall in front of him, and then whirled about, grabbing mindlessly for his wand. It took him a moment to realize that the conflict was not with him. It lay with the two girls at the end of the hall, one of whom he recognized as Arpazia, the other as the snobby fifth year Pansy.  
  
"Take that, you ninny!" Pansy shrieked, grabbing hold of a chunk of Arpazia's red hair and flinging her onto the carpet. Arpazia kicked Pansy's feet out from beneath her and kneed her in the gut.  
  
"Ninny yourself, bitch!" She laughed, climbing to her feet. Pansy stood and lunged at Arpazia, but just then Donald Mingus entered the hall.  
  
"What are you doing here, girls?" Mingus asked, stepping into the fray, shocked. He was the house's only prefect, and as such he didn't exude much authority without other head students to back him up. He slowly pried the girls apart, which caused Pansy extreme pain, as Arpazia had her hand thickly twisted in a clump of the other girl's hair.  
  
"What are you doing in the boys dormitories?" He repeated, and Pansy, suddenly realizing where they were, sputtered helplessly, kicking her feet.  
  
"She chased me here!"  
  
Arpazia rolled her eyes. "Only after you tried to smother me with that ball of filth!" She retorted.  
  
"He is not a ball of- Aaah!" Pansy was cut off, as Arpazia was twisting her hand, pulling it down to her side. Mingus looked as if he was about to faint dead away, and Tobias was glancing about the stone hallway. He assumed that he had been hit with some sort of animal, but it had vanished. When he glanced up, the situation not having bettered itself, the Potions master was standing in the hall, regarding the scene with a sneer. Tobias tensed. He had not paid a bit of attention in Potions class last afternoon, and as such had not really noticed the man. Now there was something about his eyes, his mouth, even the clenched fists that flexed at his sides. Familiar.  
  
"Stop that Miss Whelk." Severus snapped. "Or need I remind you of your soiled record?"  
  
The hall had grown silent, and all that had come to watch quietly retreated into dorm rooms, whispering. Mingus had taken hold of the struggling girls again, and the professor swept forward silently. "Release them."  
  
The prefect backed away respectfully. Severus nodded for them to stand. "Follow me, girls. The rest of you, I suggest you busy yourselves elsewhere." He then stalked out, Arpazia and Pansy following glumly. There was a silent command in his "suggestion", and the Slytherins were set into motion, while Mingus strode about, pretending to supervise. Tobias shook his head, and was almost relieved when Draco arrived at his side.  
  
"Is this a normal occurrence?" He asked.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I think that was a first, actually."  
  
"That man. Professor...?" A name was on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Snape." Draco said, at the same time that Tobias mumbled, "Severus."  
  
Draco shook his head, arching a blonde eyebrow. "Watch it. Sheer blasphemy to refer to Snape by his first name."  
  
Tobias wasn't listening, however. He didn't know where the name had came from, but when he spoke it his right hand had involuntarily clamped down on his left wrist, putting pressure on the pain that was throbbing there. His left shoulder was burning suddenly, his stomach seemed to spin with the effort of not crying out, and he bit his tongue.  
  
"Hey, how did you- Tobias? Are you all right?" Draco had that look on again, the shrewd one, the expression he had worn when Tobias had mumbled about his dream. His blue eyes were focused momentarily on the position of Tobias' grasp.  
  
"I'm fine." Tobias said, gingerly letting go of his fore arm. The pain was gone. Draco nodded vacantly and gave him another unreadable look before trotting off down the hall. Mingus was watching them both, and Tobias moved on, hurriedly unbuttoning his coat sleeve. Pulling it back, he frowned.  
  
Nothing there.  
  
~  
  
After the third period of straight Potions, Krislan slipped out with the excuse that she had to attend her Care of Magical Creatures class. Severus had been particularly unruly today, and she had given up trying to be polite. It was a wasted effort, as he didn't return the sentiment, but still she felt he had grown comfortable with her presence. He no longer glared at her suspiciously as she walked about, assisting students with measuring and chopping ingredients, and he had once complimented her on her hair ("Welcome to the adult world, Miss Brask."), which she had worn out of braids in a strange attempt to please him. She still didn't understand why that had come about. She had left with the class as the bell rang, and Severus did not look up from his desk. After the initial assignment had been laid down he had grown silent and retreated to his chair. She somehow knew better than to bother him.  
  
Skipping through the twisting halls of Hogwarts, it didn't occur to her that she didn't know where the Care of Magical Creatures classroom was. She had her jumping and snapping text book under arm, and was just about to cross into the courtyard when one of her fellow Slytherins, a red haired 7th year whom she knew only as Arpazia, crossed in front of her. She followed. Draco Malfoy was aside her as usual, talking incessantly at her about Quidditch and some other rehashed nonsense. He paused every now and then to laugh, and then look at her face to see if she was laughing too. Arpazia seemed to have a fixed, polite smile on at this point, and this seemed to satisfy Draco more often than not.  
  
Krislan stepped up to pace with them and smiled at Arpazia.  
  
"Hi." She said. The two turned to look at her, Draco with a lost, worried expression, and Arpazia with a face that beamed with relief.  
  
"Oh, hello, Miss Brask." She said. Krislan stuck her tongue out in a quick show of distaste.  
  
"Krislan, please. Severus is the only one who calls me Miss Brask... and he and I are not exactly on friendly terms."  
  
Arpazia's eyes widened. "I had a run in with him earlier. Somehow he's a lot more frightening out of the class room. You call him by his first name?" Her tone was a mixture of shock and amusement. Draco was looking from one face to the other, his arms folded as he tried to grasp onto the conversation. Krislan smiled slightly.  
  
"Well... not to his face. You're Arpazia, right?"  
  
"Yeah. This is Draco." She elbowed the boy and he gave her a surly look.  
  
"Thanks so much for acknowledging me." He said quietly, and he shot a malevolent stare not at Arpazia, but at Krislan. Krislan smiled dimly at him, and then made as if she had just remembered something.  
  
"Oh... that reminds me. Your friend, Vincent, is it? He was looking for you. Something about Neville Longbottom and the Tarantellegra spell..." She trailed off thoughtfully, tapping her index finger to her lower lip.  
  
"Hmm." Was Draco's reply, but he seemed to believe her, as he gave Arpazia a thin smile and then stalked off to find Crabbe. The two watched him until he was out of sight, and then Arpazia laughed.  
  
"Thanks so much. You have no idea how annoying it is to hear of nothing but Quidditch and Dueling victories all day. I think, however, that he was making the majority of it up."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Krislan replied. She then related her encounter with Colin Creevey, who had somehow heard of her kindness to Harry Potter, and was now quite sure that Krislan was the most talented, beautiful WA to ever grace Hogwarts. "All he ever talks about are Harry's achievements though. He seems just as taken with him as he is with me." She mimed clicking a camera. "Always taking pictures." She finished. Arpazia shrugged, shifting her books. Krislan noted that she also had a Magical Creatures text. Hers seemed a bit more docile, however.  
  
"I don't see what all the fuss is. I don't think that Potter boy is all that wonderful. I met him on the train, and he was rather lackluster. Did you see us? We were sitting towards the back."  
  
Krislan shrugged the question off, mumbling something and then they simultaneously realized that they were alone in the courtyard. They exchanged mortified glances, and then the bell rang.  
  
"Oh no!" Krislan moaned. "I'm going to be so late for Care Of Magical Creatures... I don't even know where the damn class is!"  
  
"Hey, that's where I'm headed." Arpazia said, frowning. "And I think it's safe to say that we're already late. Very."  
  
An idea struck Krislan and she snapped her fingers, grabbing Arpazia by the crook of the arm and dragging her into an entrance. "I can probably get Professor Snape to give us a pass!" She exclaimed as they pushed into the silent hall. Arpazia favored her with a deadpan expression before replying.  
  
"That's funny. Really."  
  
"No, I'm serious. He should still be in his room." And she tripped off towards the nearest entrance, her wavy brown hair bouncing in ripples behind her. Arpazia found herself wondering how the girl managed not to step on it. And what on earth caused her to switch from braids to free range?  
  
She followed glumly, books held tight to chest. She didn't think Snape liked her much, and the thought of getting a pass from him seemed rather thin.  
  
~  
  
Severus wasn't in his office, nor his classroom. Krislan had muttered something about not knowing him as well as she thought she did. Arpazia was about to comment on her only knowing him for three days, when voices echoed in the damp hallway, descending the stairs into the dungeon.  
  
"I think you're just paranoid." Said a soft, thoughtful voice that Arpazia knew from somewhere. Another speaker responded, this one louder, but with no more animosity than the first.  
  
"He has every right to be, Remus. I wouldn't trade places with him for all the galleons in Gringotts."  
  
Arpazia pulled Krislan back into the Potions room as the figures came into view.  
  
"Don't talk about me as if I'm not standing right here, Sirius." Severus Snape was saying as three men materialized out of the dark. They cast long shadows down the hall.  
  
"I don't think we should be hearing this." Krislan whispered, but Arpazia clamped a hand over her mouth, and after a moment they both crept to the door to listen.  
  
"-called upon too much." Severus was saying, leaning in a predatory manner over Remus Lupin, who apparently had just spoken. Sirius, a man with deep, haunted looking eyes and neat black hair, was shaking his head, staring at the floor, his long arms crossed against his chest. Severus continued.  
  
"I mean, honestly, if they caught hold of Karkaroff, I'm sure that they may have been able to squeeze some information out of him before they murdered him. They ask questions as if they think I'm holding back. Things have changed amongst them in the past few weeks, and I can't help but feel as if their eyeing my back, pinpointing the exact spot to plunge their daggers."  
  
"Severus, it's not like you to lose your nerve like this." Sirius grimaced, glancing at Remus. "One of your more admirable traits is your ability to keep your cool, though I can't say I haven't seen you lose it once or twice."  
  
Remus nodded, flourishing his hands in a shrug. "It's not as if you haven't done this before..." He trailed off as Severus was glowering at him. These three were certainly not on the best of terms.  
  
"That was a long time ago." He spoke in a deadly quiet voice. Sirius spoke up again, rubbing the back of his hand idly, looking about the hall.  
  
"This really isn't the place to be speaking so candidly." The other two looked at him, considering this.  
  
"He's right." Remus agreed, adjusting his patchy cloak. "We should meet in Hogsmeade to discuss this."  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow. "The tavern then? Is this a decision?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
Severus replied darkly: "If I can find the time."  
  
The small group turned to head back up the stairs. Krislan and Arpazia stepped away from the doorframe, puzzled. Then Severus spoke up.  
  
"Who's in my classroom?"  
  
"What?" Sirius responded. Footsteps sounded and Krislan and Arpazia adorned their most panicked expressions. The door slid open the rest of the way and the three men strode into the room, Sirius and Remus looking relieved, while Severus looked quite angry. His eyes flashed from one face to the other. Krislan swallowed sharply and looked at the floor.  
  
"Miss Brask..." He said softly. "I was under the impression that you were off to class." He tilted his head childishly, fingers tented. "Perhaps you like it down here too much? Couldn't bare to stay away for so long?" Krislan opened her mouth to answer, but he had fixed Arpazia with his stare now. "Not a way to behave for one with a record such as yours, Miss Whelk. Forgetting our earlier encounter?"  
  
Krislan smiled as pleasantly as she could, though her heart was thudding, and stepped forward. "I'm very sorry, Professor, you see, we got lost in the halls, and knew we were destined to be late... so we came to you to see if you'd lend us a pass..." She faded off, as Severus was looking at her as if she was mad.  
  
"A pass...?"  
  
Remus spoke up. "A pass? Sure, girls, I can give you one." He smiled. "Let's go to my office. I'll write one out for you."  
  
He put his hands on their shoulders and lead them out of the room, casting the other two warning glares. Krislan glanced back before the doorway closed out of view. Severus and Sirius were talking heatedly again and strangely Severus looked very pale and somewhat frightened. Their eyes caught before she slipped out of sight, but his expression was unreadable.  
  
"-shouldn't be down here by yourself, that's all." Remus was reprimanding Arpazia and herself, but not whole heartedly. He seemed distant, as if more pressing matters were of his concern, not this trivial late pass situation. He lead them into a room that still had 'Argus Filch' stenciled on the door. It was nearly empty inside, save for a few landscape paintings, and a basket of hard candy on the corner of the desk.  
  
"So, you're both American Exchange students..." He said as he rummaged through his desk drawers, searching for a piece of parchment to write on. Arpazia tore a sheet off of her own supply and handed it to him. He smiled. "Thanks. Have you two been friends long?"  
  
"Oh, we've only just met." Krislan said. "I only take about two classes, though I'll probably take some advanced courses over the holidays. I'm a WA."  
  
"Ah...yes. Severus mentioned you." Remus said distractedly, scrawling out their excuse notes.  
  
"He did?"  
  
But Remus seemed to forget that he had said anything at all. He presented them with two late passes.  
  
"What class are you off to?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures." Arpazia replied primly, tucking the pass into her text book. Remus grinned wolfishly, standing.  
  
"Oh, then you won't have any problem. Tell Rubeus Hagrid I said 'hello'."  
  
He saw them to the courtyard, pointing to the outdoor class which was milling about a small wooden hut, and then bid them good day.  
  
"I like him. He's nice." Krislan announced as they walked down the steep hill. The wind fanned their hair out behind them, and not for the second time today she wished she had stayed with braids. How simply she could have anchored them under her arms, but now she would be brushing the knots out of her hair until sunrise.  
  
"I hear that he's a werewolf." Arpazia said, looking at her through a fluttering sheathe of orange hair. "What's more, he taught here a few years back, but was forced to leave because parents caught news of his ailment and were complaining."  
  
Krislan frowned. "I wonder what made him come back?" She asked thoughtfully.  
  
"The former caretaker resigned." Arpazia said simply.  
  
"I know, what I meant wa-" But what she meant was lost as one of the largest men Krislan had ever seen bounded towards them.  
  
"Girls! Yer late!" He bellowed not unkindly.  
  
"We have passes." They said in unison, brandishing their parchments as he approached them. He looked over the passes, nodding at the signature.  
  
"Remus Lupin. Good man. Tell'em I said 'Hey'." The gamekeeper said. Before they could alert him that he had a 'Hello' coming to him first, they were whisked off to the class, which was really quite a joke, and uneventful. They were feeding Puffskeins, and except for the occasional two or three rolling merrily off into the Forbidden Forest (Hagrid wouldn't let them go in after them) it was very dull and non-strenuous work. Arpazia seemed worried about someone who hadn't shown up to class, Tobias Riddle. Krislan suggested that perhaps he hadn't taken the course, but Arpazia was certain that he had.  
  
Towards the end of class Krislan was trying to force-feed a giggling Puffskein haunt-root when a voice spoke over her shoulder.  
  
"Miss Brask, it is imperative that I speak with you." She didn't need to turn, as she recognized the voice, but she glanced anyway. Severus had his hood pulled up over his face, but students recognized him nonetheless and shied away from him. Krislan nodded.  
  
"Go ahead." She said. "Oh, hey, can you hold this one for a second? Thanks." She handed him a Puffskein roughly, and then reached deep into the food barrel, nearly falling in as it was almost empty. He scowled vehemently until she resurfaced with a handful of leeks.  
  
"Not here, Miss Brask. And I would think you were capable of mustering up a little more respect for your elder." He growled. She didn't reply. He sighed. "And I might as well tell you that Puffskein don't like leeks."  
  
Krislan smiled at him. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I went to Hogwarts as well. I'm not that old. I have retained information." He said quietly. She giggled through her fingers, although he looked unamused, and then Hagrid's voice boomed.  
  
"Professor Snape! What brings ya around, eh? Hauntin' the students?" He laughed good-naturedly, eyeing the squirming Puffskein in Severus' pale hands. "Ya interested in a Puffskein? They make lovely pets. 'Cept o' course fer there wanderin' tongues." He grinned through his beards. The Puffskein was licking Severus' knuckles and he swatted it's tongue away before throwing it violently into the pen. It made a 'ooh!' sound when it hit the dirt.  
  
"Professor, I needed that one..." Krislan began, but he had her by the elbow and was dragging her away from the class, and up the hill. She wrestled out of his grip when they were halfway to the castle. The wind had pushed back his hood and he looked very tired, more so than just an hour ago.  
  
"Look," He started when they were back in the shadow of Hogwarts. "I know you were listening. Remus Lupin may be willing to let you off easy, but I think it was wholly dishonest, regardless of your so-called reason for being down there."  
  
"I listened by accident, Professor." She said quietly.  
  
"Spare me. You should have alerted us to your presence." He snapped coldly.  
  
"Oh, please! And get this same talk, full-blown in front of your peers? I know how you work. You would have been just as angry as you are now, even without me hearing your precious 'paranoia' talk!" She shot back. A squeaking sound leaked out of her as soon as the final word was uttered. Had she just said that?  
  
"I'm..sorry... I don't know why I..."  
  
Severus was regarding her very coldly, his eyes flat and devoid of emotion. What had she said that would make him look like that?  
  
"20 points off of Slytherin, Miss Brask. And I'll be sure to let your fellow house members know who is responsible for the reduction of points issued by their own housemaster." He said after a few moments, his jaw set. She knew that he rarely, if ever, took points from his own house.  
  
"I'm sorry." She murmured again. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. "Why did you have to take me out of class to talk to me, anyway?" She asked. Severus opened his mouth to respond and then snapped it shut. She blinked at him curiously.  
  
"It's really none of your business as to why I do things the way I do." He said lamely, averting her eyes. She suspected the real reason he had dragged her from class was to prove that he could do so, thus showing her who was in control. That was a little beyond his admittance however.  
  
And then suddenly he did something very strange. He winced. Nothing more than that. He wasn't even looking at her when he did so. But as he flinched, presumably with pain or disgust, his left hand contracted sharply twice. Then his black eyes fell upon hers.  
  
"Back to your class." He said distantly and turned, walking back to the double side door entrance, almost at a run by the time he reached it. He slipped inside and she was left alone. The bell rang.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A shorter chapter than usual, but with quite a bit of plot thrown in... Well, depending on how you look at it. Yeah. 


	7. Chapter Six- The Hogshead Tavern

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 6- The Hogs Head Tavern  
  
Arpazia left Charms in low spirits. Tobias had not shown up once more, and when she passed Draco in the hall he said that he had reported to the medical wing shortly after lunch. He didn't have much more information to reveal, and she slipped away before he could find some reason to accompany her.  
  
Tobias was not in the medical wing. Madam Pomfrey told her that he had stopped in earlier that day, but had left after the bell rang, presumably to head to Charms class. Arpazia thanked her distractedly and left. She didn't know why she was so concerned. After all, she barely knew him. But she supposed there was a vague homesick reason for her care. He was, after all, reminiscent of Westridge, even though she had never actually spoken to him prior to attending Hogwarts.  
  
The Slytherin common room was relatively empty when she stepped into it, which didn't surprise her much, as it was near to dinner, and most students left early to hang out in the courtyard, or visit friends in other houses. She shuffled to her dorm room, not feeling up for any sort of meal.  
  
Sounds emanated from her room, and as she pushed open the door she grounded herself, so if Pansy was awaiting to spring she would be ready. What she was met with, was Krislan. She was kneeling next to Pansy's bed, and tucking a black suitcase beneath it. Arpazia laughed.  
  
"Don't tell me... They kicked Pansy out?" She asked. Krislan jumped and whirled around, hand to chest.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Arpazia, you scared me." She grinned. "Yeah, Pansy got relocated to the first year dorms, can you believe it? Per order of Severus."  
  
"Guess he doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did." Arpazia replied, skipping to her bed and sitting on the end. "This is great! Have you met Stella?"  
  
Krislan shook her head, folding a dark green cloak over her arm and crossing to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. "No. I just saw Pansy rush past me with her luggage in hand... Other than that the place has been deserted." She hung the cloak neatly on a hook and turned around, smiling again.  
  
"This really is neat. I was so lonely in that temporary room... It was reserved for visiting Headmasters and stuff, and I guess they just assume that they'll bring their own items, because it was so empty in here." Her hazel eyes drifted about the room. "I like it so much better in here. Especially the paintings. Not as if I don't see enough of them in the halls, however..." She grinned sheepishly. "I'm talking too much."  
  
"It's quite welcome."  
  
There was an odd silence in which the two of them looked rather thoughtful. Arpazia spoke first.  
  
"What do you suppose they were talking about?"  
  
"I don't know. Obviously something 'hush-hush' as Severus pulled me out of Care Of Magical Creatures to yell at me about it. He was acting strange." Krislan reiterated the way he had acted before he left. Arpazia shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what to say to that."  
  
~  
  
Late that evening Krislan stumbled into the Slytherin common room, aching in every joint. Severus had cornered her when she had arrived to dinner late and had given her a list of materials that he needed in Hogsmeade. Traveling in the dark didn't bother her, but it was cold, and she felt numb on her way back, silver cauldrons hovering at her sides, filled with samples that Grinsby had pushed upon her when she had stopped in for the powdered raven feather, which had arrived a few days before schedule. She felt his eyes upon her as she moved about the shop, examining containers, and wondered exactly how his lisp would fair when she cursed his mouth shut. He hadn't overcharged her, but he was a lot more open with his ogling when Severus wasn't at her side.  
  
The common room was nearly empty, save for a few shadowy individuals sitting at the fire, and when she strolled by, one of them called out. It was Arpazia.  
  
"Krislan, where have you been?"  
  
She slumped into the chair aside her and propped her chin in hands, sighing. "Hogsmeade. Doing the good Professor's shopping." She mumbled. Arpazia grinned.  
  
"Well, there's a segway. I was just telling Tobias here about what we heard-" She nodded to the boy sitting in the farthest chair, his head bowed towards his tented fingers. Krislan gasped.  
  
"You told him? What for? Don't you suppose that information was crucial, and not to be shared?"  
  
Arpazia wrinkled her nose. "It's not as if they said anything definite. It was all speculation on our part." Krislan bit her lip, still unsure of letting others in on what they had heard. Tobias spoke up.  
  
"It seems to me as if Professor Snape is balancing two occupations." He said in a quiet, distant voice. His dark blue eyes focused on Krislan's. "Spying perhaps."  
  
"And Mr. Lupin and that Sirius guy are involved?"  
  
"I'd imagine so."  
  
Krislan leaned back into her chair, folding her hands on her lap. "I don't think it's any of our business. They were talking about murder and everything. None of our business."  
  
Arpazia laughed lightly, flicking her hand lazily in Krislan's direction. "Of course it's not any of our business. That's why it's so interesting."  
  
Tobias was smiling darkly, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair. "I believe that settles it. Shall we?" He stood.  
  
Arpazia and Krislan exchanged bewildered glances. Arpazia stood, confused.  
  
"Shall we, what?"  
  
Tobias' tone was reserved and matter of fact. "Head to Hogsmeade. I for one am very interested in this situation."  
  
Krislan ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "Yes, a situation that has nothing to do with us..."  
  
Arpazia was smiling now, and she grabbed Krislan by the wrists and pulled her to her feet with much effort. "Come...on... Are you just going to stay inside on a Friday night? Who says we can't go to Hogsmeade, anyway? It is the weekend. I've read the manual. Students 3rd year and up can go."  
  
Krislan nodded. "Exactly. So let's go tomorrow. I don't want to be categorized as a troublemaker, especially when the said crime has to deal with spying on my boss."  
  
Tobias was adjusting his cloaks clasp now, "Who's making trouble?"  
  
Tobias was waiting at the common room entrance when the girls emerged from the dorm hall. They had insisted on changing out of their school uniforms before leaving, even with Tobias claiming that it would be too dark to recognize the outfits. Any remaining students had vanished. Krislan and Arpazia approached him, dark cloaks trailing behind them.  
  
"I didn't expect it to be empty already. Earlier was just the 'before dinner lull'." Arpazia murmured, sounding relieved. On an average night the Slytherin common room was very busy. The place was deserted.  
  
"None of them want to spend much time around the crazy kid, Arpazia." Tobias responded. His voice was laden with sarcastic bitterness, and he stared across the room into the dying fire. "They seem to think it's catching."  
  
The other two didn't know what he was talking about, and shifted uncomfortably, looking at each other. But thankfully when he glanced back at them his face had regained its former blank expression.  
  
"You know, I've done some thinking, and perhaps we are acting a bit rashly. I can't see how we'll make it out of the school without getting caught." He said quietly. Surprisingly, Krislan spoke up.  
  
"It shouldn't be that hard, really." She said. Tobias' tone was slightly suspicious.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, Remus.. Mr. Lupin, that is... isn't here. There probably won't be anyone else out on patrol, since he's the caretaker, and it's expected of him. I heard the last one was simply awful... He had this mangy cat that would track students down when they were misbehaving, and-"  
  
Tobias interrupted, looking slightly flustered. "Yes, Argus Filch, I met him." He hurried on before they could comment. "Lupin is with Snape and this Sirius fellow in Hogsmeade, then."  
  
"Exactly, and-"  
  
She was cut off by a muffled crash, echoing from the hall leading to the boy's dorms. Draco stumbled into view, hastily arranging his robes into some semblance of order. He strolled casually over to them, while they regarded him with guilty faces.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear..." He drawled.  
  
"I'm sure you couldn't." Ignoring her sarcasm, Draco smiled at Arpazia.  
  
"I simply can't believe you would try leaving school grounds without me! I'm right, aren't I? You're all planning to go to Hogsmeade." Krislan let out a breath of relief that Draco had not made out the names they had whispered. He was one of Severus' favorite students, and would not hesitate to rat on them, she suspected. "None of you would make it to the entrance hall without me." He finished.  
  
Arpazia snorted. She was becoming visibly annoyed, and the other two suspected it was because she was nervous. "Yes, how foolish of us." She snapped, "Tell me, does your entire plan consist of falling loudly in empty hallways, or is that only the first stage?"  
  
Draco's smile only faltered slightly. Tobias spoke.  
  
"A pity that we won't get to find out." He took a step toward the exit. "You're not coming."  
  
"Not coming, Riddle? Now, why not? Are you sure you won't need anything... explained on the way? Maybe I could help you with things you...don't know." Something unreadable passed between the two boys, and Arpazia furrowed her brow. What was Draco talking about? Tobias' hands were clenching in and out of fists at his side.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Have to stay here! It's very important that we have someone here to cover for us. Someone to be on the lookout, in case something goes wrong." Arpazia spoke as if they were on a very important mission, and not just a midnight trip to Hogsmeade to fuel their curiosity. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that you are the only one we can trust with this." She smiled sweetly at Draco. He blinked at her for a moment, and then made his way to an armchair, sitting down. The three all let out great exhales of breath.  
  
"Well, for you, Arpazia."  
  
"Thanks Draco. I knew we could count on you." She ushered the two out of the room, flashing another brilliant smile at Draco. The stone wall slid shut as soon as Arpazia had exited.  
  
"You know, this violation is nearly worth an expulsion." Krislan said nervously when the silence of the castle had been realized.  
  
"Draco said that Harry Potter is always sneaking around after hours. He's still here." Arpazia whispered, pulling her cloak closed. It was dreadful cold in the dungeons. Tobias sniffed disdainfully. He seemed to have fallen into a bad mood since the encounter with Draco, and his tone was scathing.  
  
"Yeah? Well we're not Harry Potter." He nodded for them to follow, as he stepped forward, heading for the nearest stone staircase. "Let's go..."  
  
"...before the memory of Arpazia's smile fades from Draco's mind, and he decides to come along anyway." Krislan added.  
  
They crept through the halls, treading carefully, not speaking to each other. Every now and then Tobias would cast a glance backwards to make sure the two were still with him, or (as Krislan suspected) to make sure nothing was following them. They had a brief scare when they emerged from the dungeons into the main classroom halls. A loud voice was echoing out of an open door. They froze.  
  
"Ooh, 10, no... 300 POINTS OFF OF GRYFFINDOR, POTTER!" They peeked in, curious, and careful to stay in the shadow, and Peeves the poltergeist was parading around the empty classroom, a dark curtain tossed about his shoulders. He had evidently tore it from the bare window in the room, and the bar was still in it.  
  
"Wee! I'm Professor Snape! I've got a big nose, and I sleep with the prettiest of teddy bears!" His laughter was ridiculously loud, as if he had made an extremely uproarious remark. He babbled on to himself, prancing in front of the chalkboard and pointing at imaginary students, and they snuck by, silently.  
  
When they were safely out of the specter's hearing range, Krislan spoke.  
  
"He does not."  
  
Arpazia looked at her. "What?"  
  
Tobias laughed shortly. "He doesn't what? Have a big nose? He most certainly does."  
  
Krislan rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he doesn't sleep with a teddy bear."  
  
"How do you know?" Arpazia asked, grinning devilishly. Tobias chuckled, and despite their comments, Krislan was glad his sour mood had vanished.  
  
"Forget it. I don't even know why I'm defending him. He's an awful jerk."  
  
By the time they had reached the front doors they had abandoned most inhibition, and were talking jovially, their footsteps casual and echoing. It seemed that security was rather light on Friday nights. Tobias approached one of the huge double doors and gave it a tentative push. It swung silently open and the cool night air rushed in. Tobias frowned, pushing the door back and forth on its hinges.  
  
"You'd think it would be locked, or charmed."  
  
Krislan smirked. "Not if Severus went through it. He's constantly forgetting to lock up. Always marching back into the classroom before he leaves for lunch, muttering about not sealing his desk."  
  
Arpazia blinked. "That surprises me. He seems like the paranoid type. I wouldn't think he'd forget stuff like that."  
  
Tobias was looking at Krislan oddly.  
  
"On a first name basis with the Professor, Krislan?"  
  
Arpazia grinned knowingly. "Only when he's not around."  
  
Krislan squeezed past them. "We'd better get going." She said briskly. They followed, and were soon making their way slowly across the castle grounds. Krislan had been to Hogsmeade before, and she lead the way. "I'm sure there are a multitude of other ways into Hogsmeade, but the path Severus showed me runs through the edge of the Forbidden Forest. So we'll be in the woods most of the way."  
  
And they were... most of the way.  
  
Hogsmeade was still generally very awake, and they were able to blend in easily. They pulled up their hoods and strolled importantly, as if they were supposed to be there. It was a good thing Krislan was with them, as most of the shops were closed, and the lighting was minimal. As they walked by a darkened shop an explosion rang out, causing the ground to rumble a bit. The back window of the shop flashed bright white for a moment, and then faded out.  
  
Arpazia and Tobias looked somewhat alarmed, but Krislan just shrugged.  
  
"That'll be the Weasley twins. They're inventors at Zonko's Joke Shop."  
  
Arpazia beamed. "Oh, Fred and George! They're wonderful! I met them on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
Krislan chuckled. "Oh, wonderful, they sure are. I really can't thank them enough for those exploding peppermints they gave me. 'Free Samples' they said."  
  
The Hogs Head Tavern was the only building that was largely illuminated, and everyone roaming the streets seemed to be going to it, or leaving it. They moved guardedly up the steps and entered inconspicuously. The room was pounding with loud music, and filled to the brim with talking and laughing barflies. A good place to have a secret meeting, as no one could hear anything you were saying above the noise. Waitresses spun about, delivering drinks, and they all looked as if they would collapse on the spot.  
  
Krislan whispered, "There they are."  
  
Severus, Remus and Sirius were sitting at a round corner table, far removed from the light. Each was leaning slightly forward, and they looked as if they were deep in conversation. Severus was tossing his hands about angrily as he talked, and Remus had a decidedly sympathetic look on his face.  
  
Arpazia, Tobias and Krislan climbed the stairs to the less-crowded upper area and took the table directly above the three conspirers. Arpazia removed her wand from her robes and lazily dangled it over the railing, pointing it at the three adults. "Echium Focus."  
  
Severus' voice was plainly heard, and they all leaned towards her wand, listening.  
  
"-that's no longer an option. They don't trust me nearly enough, they-"  
  
"Calm down, Severus. You're the only one who can get near enough. They know me, I couldn't just lie, they know I wouldn't... well, Peter can vouch against me, as we're not exactly on good terms. Where is he in ranking, anyway?"  
  
"Pettigrew is his 'right-hand man' so to speak, though I doubt he is as trusted as he believes."  
  
"Thank god, maybe someone will finish him off for us."  
  
A pause.  
  
"This isn't our battle alone, or have you forgotten? Albus should be notified."  
  
"He's been biding his time for too long, Severus. Or haven't you noticed how he repeatedly avoids taking initiative? We have to act, even if he won't."  
  
"He's never been wrong before."  
  
"It's time to brandish your loyalties. If in fact they lie with the light."  
  
"Shut up, Remus."  
  
Silence, then Severus again. "It shocks me how simple you believe this plan can be executed. If it were as trivial a task as you're implying, I would have done it years ago. I'm not nearly strong enough. And when I fail-"  
  
"You die. We know that."  
  
"It's just like you to wimp out when things get muddy. Brag about all the good you're doing at such great personal risk, and then take the backseat when it's time to create some results."  
  
"How would you know, Black? You've been away for quite a while. Besides, you barely know me, despite what you claim. It's not as if in the past you ever took the time to-"  
  
"To what? Be Severus Snape's best friend? You're right, Snape. No one really knows you. You've been driving everyone away since you were 11."  
  
"Reverting to childish tendencies. How cliche, Sirius." They heard a scrape of a chair against the floor, and Severus was seen, weaving about the tables, heading for the exit. He left, the door slamming shut with an unceremonious hollow thud. Sirius marched to the door and threw it open, yelling.  
  
"OH? You want to talk about childish tendencies, Snape? Your whole damn life is based around one!"  
  
The occupants of the tavern all turned to stare. The murmuring fell silent for a moment. Sirius glared around at them with those strangely dead eyes. They gradually looked away from him, and conversation resumed as normal.  
  
The three listeners all settled closer to the wand as Sirius returned to his seat.  
  
"He just picked a fight so that he had an excuse to storm out of here. Ruddy coward." He muttered lowly. Remus responded after a moment.  
  
"Well... I think you need to think about what we're asking him to do, Sirius."  
  
They said no more, and eventually the three spotted them leaving the tavern, Remus smiling apologetically at the bristling barkeep.  
  
Arpazia whispered, "Finite Incantatem."  
  
"Well, that was practically fruitless. We learned nothing definite." Tobias said drearily, picking at some dried candle wax on the lacquered table top. "It was just an elaboration on what you two heard the other day."  
  
"Not wholly, Tobias." Krislan's brow was furrowed, and she was looking thoughtfully at Arpazia's wand, as if it would start talking again. "Who's Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Please review! 


	8. Chapter Seven- Research

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 7- Research  
  
Naturally, Tobias, Krislan and Arpazia became friends. It wasn't a gradual thing, but as they walked somberly back to the castle, talking softly about what they heard, they were as comfortable with each other as if they had been companions for years. True, Tobias was rather moody at times, and sometimes infuriatingly quiet, but this was something that was balanced out by Krislan's thoughtful nice attitude, and Arpazia's sarcastic humor. Plus, they were now bound by knowing of something that the student body, and a good deal of the faculty, knew nothing of.  
  
"I think the key is this Pettigrew fellow." Arpazia whispered when they were back in their room after wishing Tobias good night. Draco had been asleep in the same armchair they had left him in, and Tobias had woken him gently, and escorted him into the boy's dorms, telling him he had done a wonderful job keeping watch, as if speaking to a very dumb child. Draco seemed pleased, in a sleepy uncomprehending way, that they were so proud of his valiant efforts.  
  
"If we find out who he is, a lot of things should fall into place."  
  
"Suppose they were using a code name, though. Then we don't have anything to go on." Krislan said softly. They were speaking low, as Stella was snoring away in her bed. The curtains were drawn, and she normally slept like a rock, but they weren't going to take any chances. Arpazia nodded sprinkling some food into her rats' cage. They didn't seem interested however, as they were curled in the corner, watching them with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Ah, but didn't you hear Professor Snape? He referred to Sirius as 'Black'. I'd imagine that's his last name. So we have that too."  
  
Krislan had been looking thoughtfully at her hands as Arpazia spoke, and she looked up, her expression slightly troubled. "Arpazia, what if this is something big? I mean, it's alright if we're just curiously poking around. But this could be something dreadfully important. Maybe they're going to great lengths to keep it a secret because it's supposed to be a secret."  
  
Arpazia nodded, running a comb through her hair. "That's likely. But I'm really interested now. Plus..." She placed the comb on her nightstand with a clack. "...I think Tobias might know more than he's letting on. Did you see his expression while we were listening to their conversation?"  
  
"No, I wasn't really looking at him."  
  
Arpazia flushed slightly, averting Krislan's eyes. "Well, I was... and he looked as if he was thinking hard about what they were saying. Making connections. Putting two and two together, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to weasel it out of him then, won't we?" Krislan replied. Arpazia grinned.  
  
"There! Now you're thinking like a Slytherin."  
  
~  
  
The days drifted by, and though Arpazia made frequent stops to the library, and Krislan kept a closer eye on Severus, no new turnabouts surfaced. They gently prodded at Tobias, trying to get him to tell them what he knew, but he swore they were imagining things, and would retreat to his dorm, or sulk moodily until they left him alone. It wasn't until nearly two and a half weeks after their excursion that something came up. Severus didn't show up for his fifth period Potions class.  
  
At first this was no great catastrophe, or noteworthy occurrence. Krislan and Severus had left for breakfast (he had requested her to be early, so they could correct some parchments on Bezoar usage), silently as usual, he seldom engaged her in conversation, and had went their separate ways. Krislan sat down next to Arpazia while Severus drifted to the staff table. Then he stopped.  
  
Krislan elbowed Arpazia, and she turned to look, carrot stick raised to her mouth. Severus had gone stalk still, and no one seemed to notice. His head was bowed slightly, and after a moment he turned around, and walked right back out of the dining hall.  
  
"Well." Arpazia muttered, "Perhaps he's just forgotten to lock up again?"  
  
But he did not return to the dining hall, and when she entered the Potions Classroom twenty minutes later, he was not inside. His desk was not sealed.  
  
The class poured in, and gave a silent cheer, as they assumed simply that Krislan was their substitute. She thought that best, and assigned them a review on simple antidotes while she waited at his desk, looking towards the door as if he might toss it open any second now, growling about some insignificant situation that had delayed his arrival to class. But he did not return.  
  
It was not until after lunch that day that he appeared. She knew he was in a foul mood the second she entered the room.  
  
Severus was sitting at his desk, his face cupped in his hands, hair a shield over his visage. She fought the urge to console him. Silly, as she didn't know what the problem was. That and she didn't know him all that well. What is there to know? A voice whispered at the back of her mind. Why do you keep telling yourself that? Is there something you're hiding?  
  
She brushed these thoughts away. She was hiding something, but now was not the time to ponder it.  
  
Severus sniffed and looked up, and she was relieved to see that his eyes were dry. She didn't know how she would have reacted had he been crying. Dark circles hung under his eyes.  
  
"Miss Brask, I don't think there's any need to stare." He said quietly. "I haven't grown horns."  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked, tilting her head quizzically. He frowned at her, as if she had made a very rude comment.  
  
"That's none of your business." He gestured lazily to the empty desks in front of him. "You handle the class, as you've done such a fine job so far... I have a headache."  
  
"Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" Krislan replied. His expression was stony.  
  
"Why don't you stop asking questions, and get to work? You have a lesson to plan." He growled. Krislan regarded him solemnly for a moment, and then turned and walked to a desk, already undoing her bag. She could feel his cold eyes on her back.  
  
She sorted through her various notes and parchments, searching vainly for the folder she had reserved for just this situation, when she actually took hold of a class, in front of Severus. She couldn't just do reviews, as he would expect her to continue with the curriculum. She was about to request to return to her dorm to retrieve her missing files when the sound of breaking glass rang out. She whirled around. Severus had disappeared.  
  
Or had he? Her ears picked up scuffling sounds on the stone floor and she skipped to his desk, biting her lip. He knelt behind it, breathing hard, his dark hair in his face. One thin hand was clamped firmly over his left fore arm. The ink bottle from his desk was shattered, the dark liquid spreading smoothly over the floor.  
  
"Sever- Professor? Are you all right?" Krislan squeaked, hand to mouth. He didn't respond.  
  
Then, ever so slowly, he released the pressure on his left arm. His breathing slowed. He looked up at her slowly, and he looked so pitiful and frightened that she almost cried out. That look was fleeting however. It was replaced with his characteristic anger.  
  
"I drop a damn bottle, and you come running like I stabbed myself! Get away, go on!" He stood briskly, removing his wand, and, with a wave, the ink mess vanished. Krislan had not flinched however, and she wasn't about to run like a scared child because he had raised his voice at her. She set her jaw.  
  
"What's wrong?" She knew he wouldn't tell her, but she wasn't so sure she wanted the answer either. She had started to contrive some ideas about what the talk at the Hogs Head Tavern had meant, and none of them were too appealing.  
  
"It's not your place to ask that." He snapped. Krislan darkened, one of her hands gripping a long braid in her only display of anger.  
  
"Oh? Well, who's job is it to ask how you're feeling? They're doing a crummy job."  
  
He laughed cruelly. "Why on this god forsaken planet do you care? We're not pals, Krislan, we're not equals. We just happen to be working together. I'm not obligated to tell you a damn thing." He arched one eyebrow, giving a twisted smile. "So, if you would do your job..."  
  
"If you can call me by my first name, I can call you by yours." Krislan said. She would not let herself admit how pleased she had been at him addressing her as Krislan. Severus favored her with a black look, staring down his long nose at her in a menacing way that he had perfected.  
  
"No, you may not."  
  
"And what are you going to do, Severus?" Her tone was icy, so unlike her in every way. "Give me a detention? Every moment I spend in your presence is worth three detentions. And I bet you're proud of that, aren't you? I have never in my life met anyone like you. You are a wretched person."  
  
Her scowl hovered for only a moment. Then what she had said washed over her. Her eyes widened in horror and she stepped back, fist to mouth, looking at him guiltily. Severus was looking at his hands, his mouth a line. He didn't say anything. She almost wished he would.  
  
~  
  
"Here... Peter.. No, wait. Pettig. Close, though."  
  
Arpazia had lured Tobias into the library with the promise that she would assist him with his Divination homework (she had a knack for it), if only he would help her search for Pettigrew. Again.  
  
"You know, I'm really no longer interested in this man." He said in a soft voice as they drifted near to the Restricted section. They had started at the door, and had moved steadily up and down the aisles for the past five days when they had the time. It was normally Krislan and Arpazia, however. Tobias had bailed out on only the second trip, deeming it pointless. He was wearing his all-too familiar 'This is dumb' face, and she noted not for the first time that Tobias was normally foul-tempered about tasks when he wasn't going to get something interesting out of it.  
  
"Can we go to lunch?" He asked after a few more moments of silence as Arpazia moved her hands over the spines, reading the titles silently.  
  
"Hush." She plucked a book from the shelf. " 'Wacky Wizards Of Wales'" She read aloud, grinning at him. He smiled faintly. "I can't wait until we hit the Z's." She tilted the book, running her thumb along the pages. "Do you suppose he's in here?"  
  
"No. I don't. At all." He said, dryly. "Suppose this man is a Muggle. Or just someone who wasn't very famous."  
  
Arpazia pressed her nose against the Restricted section's barred gate and read a title. She arched an eyebrow. "Maybe he's a Death Eater." She murmured. Tobias froze, eyeing her strangely.  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked in an odd voice. Arpazia shrugged, not turning to face him. If she had, she would have been confused by his overly alarmed expression, and slack shoulders.  
  
"That title. 'Death Eater Trials Vol. 6'." She pointed to a rust-colored book that was protruding slightly from a book case. "They did say that they hoped someone would kill him. But, then again, we don't know if they aren't the Death Eaters. Snape definitely looks the part."  
  
"I don't think everything needs to be categorized into 'Death Eater or not'." Tobias said irritably. He had regained his composure, and his color was returning. She turned to look at him, frowning.  
  
"What do you mean by that? I was just speculating. And it's not as if I've ever brought it up before."  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"What are you children doing over there? Do you have a note to be anywhere near the Restricted section?" Madam Pince, the librarian was eyeing them suspiciously through dusty glasses. They backed away from the gate.  
  
"Just looking." Tobias drawled.  
  
"You don't have permission to look!" Pince snapped. Arpazia gave her a dark stare and as they left the library, the woman watched them slyly. They thought she muttered 'Damn Slytherins' under her breath, but they couldn't be sure.  
  
"In reality we're the most oppressed house of Hogwarts. I blame Salazar Slytherin. He wrecked simply everything." Arpazia announced knowledgably as they crossed the courtyard after their abrupt upheaval from the library. It was nearing mid-November, and bitingly cold. Tobias firmly anchored his green and silver scarf about his neck, and as he did this, caught a few students staring. He was almost used to this by now. He got nearly as much attention as Harry Potter. Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from shooting the offenders a rather incensed glare. They immediately reacted, turning to talk to their companions as if their eyes had come to rest upon him by chance. Arpazia was still talking.  
  
"-his own business what he thought, I don't believe the other three founders should have made sure that he was recorded as the biggest bore ever to grace the planet... Though I don't think that's the word I was looking for."  
  
Tobias smiled. "No, I think not."  
  
Arpazia stopped then, her chin resting on the knuckles of her fist and looked at him. She raised an index finger. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you about this. You don't seem very American. Were you initially raised in the UK?"  
  
Tobias' expression fell into blank, unreadable space. "Not that I know of."  
  
"You have a faint accent. No one else quite picks it up, because you just sound American to them... but it's there. Krislan's mentioned it."  
  
Tobias furrowed his brows. "I really don't appreciate you talking about me behind my back."  
  
Arpazia's tone was aggravated. "Oh, come off it, Tobias. You overreact to everything." She sniffed and walked ahead of him. "Let's get to Charms early and see about a pass to the Restricted section of the library."  
  
He groaned, obviously anticipating her having given up on the search for Peter Pettigrew. She had brushed it off easily enough, but as he stepped forward and opened the door to the school for her, she caught his eyes, and they were so hard. If he wasn't her friend, she would have been quite intimidated by him.  
  
One thing was for sure. She was not going to put up with his ridiculous 'tantrums' any longer. No one walked all over Arpazia Whelk. She would put a stop to it.  
  
Next time.  
  
~  
  
Krislan sat alone at lunch. Anyone who looked at her would have issued a rather flattering 'You look awful, have you been sleeping well?' remark, or something akin to that. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, as she had lost sleep, and her hair was aflight all around her, as she had quit attempting to hold it down. Severus had not spoken to her after their argument the day before. Nor had he spoken to her all this day. She had one more Potions class with him, a free block, and then Divination, but she felt as if she would collapse. It was tiresome, having someone furious with you. What bothered her most was the silent treatment. She knew that he usually made a great show of his anger. Silence must have been reserved for only the most severe cases.  
  
"Is... anyone sitting here?"  
  
Krislan looked up. Remus Lupin, the caretaker, had a plate in hand and was looking at her apologetically, his graying brown hair hanging in his face. She felt a familiar pang of guilt. She did not break the rules for one simple reason: her conscience. Right now she felt that at any moment he would ask her about her trip to Hogsmeade, and was it really worth it to jeopardize so much?  
  
"Oh, no. Sit."  
  
He sighed and sat down heavily, as if he weighed a good deal more than he looked. "Krislan, right? Sorry to bother you... You just look like the quiet type... I'd normally sit with the Gryffindors, but they're too loud and violent at the moment." He gestured in the direction of the gold and red dressed table, packed with students. "They're all worked up over the upcoming Quidditch team tryouts. Coming late this year, and that's too bad, since most of the teams players graduated last year."  
  
Krislan nodded. "Yes.. they'll need time to practice."  
  
"Exactly." He blinked over his tea cup. "Going to be some horrible matches this year."  
  
Krislan smiled, and he returned it, if wearily. Crows feet were ingrained at the corners of his eyes. He seemed far too young for that sort of wear.  
  
They both fell quiet, and he casually munched at his lunch, while she pushed her food around her plate with her fork.  
  
"Mr. Lupin?" She asked after the roar of the Gryffindor table had begun to die down.  
  
"Hmm?" He responded, biting into a sandwich.  
  
"Did you know...Do you know Professor Snape?"  
  
Remus gave her an odd look, and then looked over his shoulder, towards the staff table. Severus was seated towards the end, and he looked just as interested in his food as Krislan was. A scowl was set on his face.  
  
"Severus Snape. Yes, I knew, and know him." He looked back at her, raising his eyebrows. "Went to school with him."  
  
And Peter Pettigrew? What of Peter Pettigrew?  
  
She stifled the need to ask this, and composed herself, as she had donned a perplexed face for a moment. "Does he... often bare grudges?"  
  
Remus had just lifted his tea cup to his mouth, and when this inquiry was posed, he snorted loudly into it. Tea dribbled over the cups edge, and splattered the table cloth.  
  
"Sorry. And, yes. Oh, my, yes. He's a bit of whine bag. And I'm happy to be free to say that, since I am no longer a Professor. Why?"  
  
Krislan explained her plight of the day before, leaving out the part with Severus gripping his left arm in pain. She wasn't sure whether or not Remus should have this information. When she got to the part about calling him a 'wretched person', Remus' tired gray eyes widened, and he was visibly chewing on the inside of his lower lip.  
  
"Oh. Oh, well, I suppose that isn't too bad..." She noticed that he averted her eyes when he said this.  
  
"If I... say I'm sorry, do you...?" She didn't finish. Remus was looking rather sympathetic.  
  
"I can't promise anything, dear. But I don't think it will hurt. He seems to have a soft spot for you, anyway."  
  
Krislan almost choked on her orange juice. "He does?"  
  
"Yes... funny, really. Any other student he caught spying on him would have been thoroughly punished."  
  
Krislan's tone was sulky. "I wasn't spying."  
  
Remus didn't answer her for a moment, as he arranged his sandwich so as to take another bite. "All the same, he probably thinks of you as a little higher than the rest of the student body."  
  
Krislan dared a glance at the dark professor. Surprisingly, he was watching them. When their eyes caught he gave her a contemptuous stare that told her she was far from being forgiven. Then he turned and pretended to be interested in something just behind the staff table. Remus followed her line of vision.  
  
"Severus doesn't like me much. I wager that's why he's looking so surly." His soft eyes flitted back to her. "I'd apologize If I were you. He doesn't just forget." He stood, collecting his plates. "I know that better than most."  
  
Krislan watched him go, sighing. Remus was such a nice person, and every time she saw him, she was reminded of her misdeed. He had reacted strangely to her objection to spying. Was he suspicious? Then he wouldn't have been so kind to her just then...  
  
She lay her chin on her folded arms and closed her eyes. Her head hurt.  
  
~  
  
Arpazia was in a relatively sour mood when she slipped into the common room after Divination class. Tobias had retreated into the realm of silent brooding, and Krislan had left halfway through, complaining of nausea and a headache. What's worse was that Draco had been avoiding her as well. What was going on? It had started nearly a week ago. She had sensed that Draco and Tobias were not pals, but lately they had grown cold in each others presence, and though Draco was his normal simpering self when alone with Arpazia, he usually drifted off to his own tasks upon Tobias' arrival. She had been spending an unusual amount of time with Tobias as of late (though she was currently a little miffed at him), and she told herself again and again that it was for the sake of finding this Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Baskets of Baubles." She muttered irritably. The door slid open damply and she stepped inside. Draco was sitting by the fire, but before she could start over to him, Krislan came in behind her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Arp-"  
  
Arpazia clamped a hand over the other girl's mouth.  
  
"I'll see to it in the morning, Mr. Malfoy." Severus Snape's voice hissed from the fireplace. Draco, leaning forward as if listening intently, nodded and smiled coldly.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. You know how I despise rule-breakers." He sat back, and they took this as a sign that Severus had turned his attention elsewhere. Krislan let out a tiny squeak, her hand to her mouth. Draco heard this and turned. When he caught eyes with Arpazia he went pink in the cheeks, and wore an expression of such guilt that Arpazia could barely stop herself from lunging at him just then. She jerked her head in the direction of the girl's dorms, directing Krislan.  
  
"I'll handle this." She hissed. She stalked towards Draco swiftly, and Krislan ducked off towards the dorms, not wishing to be caught up in what promised to be quite a verbal (and maybe physical) thrashing.  
  
Before he could react logically, Arpazia had Draco by the collar (silver snake pin and all) and had hauled him to his feet.  
  
"Give me one good reason not to knock your damn teeth down your throat, worm."  
  
Shocked, Draco breathed in raggedly before answering: "Put me down. Let's settle this like wizards... not like Muggles."  
  
Arpazia's free hand clenched claws in the air, wanting desperately to grab hold of something solid and twist.  
  
"Smooth as always, Malfoy! Not like Muggles, eh? Muggle-like, am I? Well, at least I'm not a faithless, pathetic excuse for a wizard who hides behind his third-rate knowledge of magic and his father's name!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Isn't that the comeback of the century?" She let go of his shirt, and he slumped back into the chair, eyes wild and watching her. She paced in front of the fire as she spoke, to cool her anger so she would not do something rash. "Why? Why'd you have to... betray us? Just when I was..." She shook her head, teeth clenched. Not the time. "We trusted you... You were my friend." She fixed him in a penetrating, wondering gaze. "Why?"  
  
This seemed to snap him out of his horrified trance. His eye's narrowed.  
  
"Because you like him more, that's why." He growled. "Because Tobias Riddle is the Harry Potter of Slytherin, and you like him more!"  
  
He clenched his fists in his lap, not looking at her. "Because I never had a chance against him." He gave a humorless bark of a laugh. "Not a bloody chance."  
  
Arpazia's expression was incredulous and bewildered. He stood slowly, facing her.  
  
"Tell me I'm wrong."  
  
Her anger was slowly melting into a scared sort of confusion, and she backed away from him, nearly tripping over an armchair's extended ottoman. She fancied herself a fairly complex, and intelligent person. Now, what he was saying to her... Was she really that transparent?  
  
She turned and ran out of the common room. Draco followed, but stopped short of the dorm hallway.  
  
"He's not telling you everything, Arpazia! There's more to him than even he knows! There's something wrong with him!" He backed away from the door, looking to make sure Tobias was not waiting behind him, and then shakily made his way back to his chair. He buried his face in his hands.  
  
~  
  
It was late. Tobias had already missed dinner, and had stayed behind in the library when all other students had left for their dorms. The vain hope of finding something pulsed within him. What, he wasn't sure. But he knew it had nothing, or very little, to do with Pettigrew. He stood stalk still, staring vacantly at the wall of books in front of him.  
  
The Restricted Section.  
  
His dark eyes drifted to the barred gate that cut it off from the rest of the library. The gate was not locked, but Madam Pince watched over it like a hawk. Even now she watched him, beady rodent eyes focused on his every subtle movement. He settled into a chair and again pretended to read over a remedial spell book he had plucked at random from a shelf. She relaxed, and after a moment drifted off into the backroom, a rolled up parchment in hand.  
  
He didn't wait to see if she was really out of sight before springing to his feet. In an instant he was behind the Restricted Section's gate, fingers entwined in the bars, breathing shallowly.  
  
It was dusty and strangely colder than the rest of the library in this particular area, and as he traveled a suitable distance out of view, he pulled his cloak close, eyeing the musty tomes with a strange suspicion. Sometimes he didn't know why he thought the way he did, acted the way he did. There were so many holes...  
  
He reached one pale hand forward tentatively, about to grace the binding of a thick maroon book when someone cleared their throat behind them. He whirled around, hand diving for his wand, which was tucked into his belt.  
  
"You know... I could have given you a pass. You'll get in trouble, sneaking around like this." Remus Lupin smiled, and Tobias let out a breath he couldn't remember holding.  
  
"I didn't think the caretaker could fill out passes for the Restricted Section.." He replied, as if the thought of asking Remus had crossed his mind. "What are you doing here?" He couldn't keep the guarded tone from his voice.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Riddle." Remus replied softly. "Someone... asked me a question I couldn't answer." He looked slightly uneasy, and Tobias' eyes, adjusting to the dark of the closely arranged aisles, noted a book tucked beneath his arm. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Research." Tobias answered quickly.  
  
"Oh, that's vague. Come on. I'll walk you out of here. It will look less conspicuous, and if I'm lucky, ol' Irma Pince has still got a soft spot for me."  
  
Tobias followed Remus slowly, his mind reeling with questions he couldn't ask, and wasn't sure he wanted answered. In fact, they weren't even whole questions, just fragments of notions. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to ask this man, either. When they were safely away from the library, Remus turned to him.  
  
"Stop by my office and I'll give you that pass, okay? Can't say I won't need a little more of a reason than 'research', but it's better than nothing, am I right?"  
  
Tobias nodded.  
  
"Goodnight, Tobias."  
  
~  
  
Tobias had just finished dressing, the following morning, when the door to his dorm flew open. He calmly regarded Donald Mingus, reaching for his cloak.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tobias Riddle? Professor Snape would like to see you in his office."  
  
Tobias smiled grimly. "Were those his exact words?"  
  
Mingus looked confused. Tobias waved him away. "Don't worry about it. I anticipated this. I'll head right down." Mingus smiled uncertainly and retreated down the hall. Tobias sighed. In truth he was only a little apprehensive, as Krislan had snuck in the night before to tell him of Draco's betrayal, but there was a lump in his throat that refused to go away. Tobias shrugged on his cloak, patting Gareth absently on the head, and made his way to the common room. Arpazia and Krislan were already there, along with a frazzled looking Draco, and strangely enough, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"I hear you've all been called to Snape's office. You remember what he said, don't you Arpazia? You'll be double-punished! For attacking me at last, and for what ever it is you've done this time." Her dull eyes glittered with repressed glee. "Maybe you'll be expelled!" She elbowed Draco. "Is it worthy of an expulsion, Draco?"  
  
He didn't answer her. Arpazia turned a weary stare on Pansy.  
  
"How are the First Years treating you, Parkinson?"  
  
Pansy's mirth turned cold and she muttered something by ways of a retort and stalked out of the common room. Draco was smiling slightly now, having found Arpazia's comment amusing, but when she looked at him the smile vanished and he just looked tired.  
  
"Shall we, Arpazia, Krislan? We wouldn't want to keep the good professor waiting..." Krislan actually giggled before she remembered the fix they were in, and her current relationship with the aforementioned teacher. She looked sick suddenly. Arpazia just looked at him blankly. They moved toward the door and clambered solemnly out of the room, but when they reached the hall, Tobias turned.  
  
"Why are you following us? Come to savor your victory?" Draco looked up at him, his face paler than usual. His eyes were red-rimmed as if he had not slept all that night.  
  
"Professor..." He paused to clear his throat. "Professor Snape asked... told me to come."  
  
Tobias snorted, unbelieving, but he did not comment on Draco's presence again as they walked morosely to Snape's office. When they reached the door there was an air of hesitation about them. Even Draco looked nervous, and he had nothing to fear of this teacher's wrath. Tobias stepped forward, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"How bad can this possibly be?"  
  
Krislan gave him a look that said nothing could be worse. Swallowing thickly, he pushed the door open, and entered the dimly lit room.  
  
"It is customary, Mr. Riddle, to knock before entering... But perhaps they don't teach you manners in America. Or the importance of adhering to the rules." Severus Snape stood and slowly stepped out from behind his desk, removing a pair of rectangular spectacles that he had donned, obviously to look through their permanent records. He gave his wand a twist and they vanished. Arpazia, Krislan and Draco had filed in behind Tobias, and were peering at the professor.  
  
"Miss Whelk!" He feigned surprise, his hand going to his chest as if to still a shocked heart. "This is your second offense, is it not? I simply cannot believe it. You seem like such an... unlikely candidate for disobedience."  
  
Arpazia stared at her hands. Krislan met Severus' gaze steadily when he looked at her. There was silence, and Tobias remembered that Krislan was his assistant. Something unreadable was upon their faces, and when Severus spoke, it was with subdued sharpness.  
  
"Miss Brask... I hardly find you to be one who would.. fall in with the wrong crowd."  
  
Krislan was looking back at him intently, but her hands were twisting on her robes. In truth she was happy just to hear him speak to her, no matter if he was angry or not.  
  
Severus turned a miniscule smile on Draco.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy. Describe again their offense. How they snuck off school grounds, to a bar no less, with the intention of.. what did you believe they were doing, Draco? Spying on Hogwarts employees?" His voice had dropped to a deadly purr now, and they were all watching Draco, at a loss for any defense. Draco had faded to a shade whiter. He mumbled something.  
  
"So we can all hear you, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Staring hard at a spot on the stone floor, he cleared his throat.  
  
"I... I made it up, Professor. No students left school grounds that night... I twisted what they were saying, they were talking of going with the school the next day, actually... I was.." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I was jealous... I made it all up." He said finally with resolute despair.  
  
Severus was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke his voice was full of suppressed malice. "Isn't that precious, Draco. Covering up for your friends. Which one of you put him up to it?"  
  
His gaze swept the small group, but his eyes rested on Tobias, who returned the icy glare. Draco hurriedly spoke again.  
  
"It's true, Professor. No one put me up to it. I'm sorry." It was apparent that his apology was not meant for Severus.  
  
Severus' hands were clenching at his sides, and a tiny muscle was twitching at the corner of his mouth. He did not like to get worked up over nothing.  
  
"You three, get to class!" He spat bitterly. "Anymore disturbances from any of you, real or imagined, and you will all have more detentions than you can count." Arpazia, Tobias and Krislan left the room hurriedly, closing the door behind them.  
  
"As for you, Malfoy..." Though he said this in a menacing way, he waited until the three were completely out of hearing range before he continued. "I'll thank you to only alert me for claims that have substance... Next time you have some vengeance to cast about... try beating up your pillow." Draco nodded and Severus turned back to his desk. "Dismissed."  
  
They were standing awkwardly just outside the door when Draco came out. He glanced hopefully at Arpazia, but she just stared at him, her momentary confusion still tinged with anger. He blinked sullenly at the floor. Tobias was wearing an unbecoming sneer, suspicion settling over every line of his body.  
  
Krislan glanced about at all of them and sighed.  
  
"Thanks, Draco... even though it was your fault in the first place..." Sensing that she hadn't helped much, she smiled weakly. "Um... if you hurry, you can still make it to breakfast."  
  
Arpazia looked at Krislan questioningly.  
  
"Draco's little act of minor bravery reminded me that I have something I need to do..." She said with a shrug. "Go on. I'll see you in Potions."  
  
And so, Tobias, Arpazia and Draco set off down the dark hall, moving in a group, but not really together.  
  
Author's Note: Originally, they were going to get punished. But our decision to upgrade Draco to main character status interfered with that. Oh well. 


	9. Chapter Eight- Peter Pettigrew

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 8 - Peter Pettigrew  
  
Krislan paused and knocked before entering the office, remembering Severus' biting comment from before. When he didn't reply, she pushed the door open.  
  
"Professor, can I talk to you?"  
  
He looked up from his desk, quill pen in hand. It was such a familiar scene. He acknowledged her presence briefly, and then looked back down at whatever he was working on. She strode forward.  
  
"Come on... we can be adults about this." She said, pulling up a chair. This seemed to hit a sore spot. He glared at her.  
  
"Adults? You'll never be an adult. What with your childish mood swings, and innocent, cow-eyed, braided antics." He put down the quill. "Now, if you want to talk to me as a student towards her elder professor, then by all means, do so. But I'm not fluent in air-headed teenage girl, sorry to say."  
  
Krislan was strangely undaunted by this. She composed herself, pushing away any anger she felt towards him, as he was baiting her once again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you before." She began, "It was rude, and... not nice." His expression had softened slightly, and she added, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
Severus' donned a small, twisted smile and leaned back in his chair. "Miss Brask, you did not hurt my feelings."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite. You were just absurdly insolent and I felt that you needed some negative reinforcement to let you know who was...in charge, so to say." He finished. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You know, that almost makes me want to withdraw my apology." She said, frowning. He spread his hands amiably.  
  
"You're quite welcome to, as it has yet to be accepted."  
  
There was a drumming silence in which Krislan stared at a wood knot on his lacquered desk, and Severus watched her, a peculiar expression on his face. When she looked back up, to his surprise, she was smiling again.  
  
"I think the key to being around you is ignoring your mean remarks." She announced. "So now I can finish, having done so." She took a deep breath. "I do not think you're a wretched person. Nor is every moment of my being near you worth three detentions. That was intense exaggeration on my part. I've found that not being acknowledged as being around you, not being spoken to by you, and in general, being ignored, is much worse." She wrinkled her nose. "Truly, you're not that bad of a guy, once you comb back the rude, sarcastic, unfair layers. You're kind of interesting. Though I doubt you'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Severus had been listening to Krislan with his brows knitted as if confused, and they stayed that way, as he folded his hands in front of him. She watched him expectantly. She could hear the clock on his mantel ticking hollowly. He looked at her.  
  
"Fine. Apology accepted." He said quietly, with about as much warmth as his empty fireplace. Relief flushed into Krislan's face, and her smile was positively beaming.  
  
"May I ask you something?" She said after a moment. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows once to signal her to speak. "Do you just not like me? I understand that you're like this normally, no offense intended, but do you have any reserved attitude for those individuals whom you enjoy keeping company with?"  
  
He regarded her coolly. "I'm not a people person." He said dryly.  
  
She laughed. "Well, that's obvious." He blinked at her and she leaned across the desk to punch him playfully on the shoulder. He recoiled slightly. "It's okay. You can smile."  
  
He flashed a quick, thin smile to humor her, and this hurried act only made her laugh more. He watched her double over in her chair with laughter, a strange perplexed smile painted on his face. Finally she managed to control herself. Her giggles tapered off.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've just been so sick with worry over this whole situation. It feels good to laugh." He didn't respond. She tilted her head, eyeing him shrewdly. "Do you like me? Am I that awful?"  
  
He shrugged, that strange, unfamiliar gesture. "I don't mind you."  
  
"That's the best you can do?"  
  
"Yes." He replied. And then he grinned. She smiled broadly back, and when she started to laugh, he joined her, chuckling lowly.  
  
"Now, I have to hear this joke that's got Severus Snape chortling."  
  
They both looked up, Krislan still giggling, but Severus' mirth vanished when he saw who it was. Albus Dumbledore was looking in on them mildly, decidedly amused. Krislan smiled at him, and he nodded.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Brask."  
  
"Good morning, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore turned his kind gaze on Severus. "When you have the time, Severus... a word in my office."  
  
Severus nodded, and the Headmaster swept off. Krislan looked at Severus. He seemed to have slipped into a depression in the time between Albus' arrival and now. When he saw her looking at him, he furrowed his brows.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Krislan, I have things to do." She was about to respond, but he cut her off. "Please leave without a verbal hissy fit. My next few classes will involve me speaking to you, I believe."  
  
~  
  
Tobias had hung back before heading to breakfast, with the intention of searching out Remus for a pass to the Restricted Section, yet had found the caretaker's office empty. It was just as well, as he intended to eat this morning, and felt that if Remus had been present, he would have been tempted to inquire as to how someone who was not a teacher of Hogwarts could assign passes to assumedly lesson related tasks, delaying his arrival to breakfast considerably. He walked briskly to the dining hall, and Arpazia and Draco were already there, as well as Krislan, who was shuffling through some paperwork. He sat next to Arpazia, and she gave him an icy look before turning away from him. Draco sat on her other side, and she didn't seem keen on talking to him either, so she resigned to folding her arms on the table and staring straight ahead. Draco looked miserable.  
  
The cafeteria was lively, with the sounds of people talking, and laughing, and Tobias suddenly felt very alone. He blinked morosely at the table top.  
  
"I'm... sorry, Arpazia. About the day before. I shouldn't have... leapt down your throat, so to say. It's not your fault that Pettigrew doesn't seem to be anywhere in the damn library." He was speaking lowly, but she was paying close attention to him now. He shrugged. "Remus Lupin told me he would sign me out a pass to the Restricted section... If that would help." He didn't feel the need to elaborate on how his confrontation with Remus had come about. He didn't like to think about why he was there, the thoughts that propelled him to go searching for half formed answers to half formed questions. Arpazia brightened considerably, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"That's great! ...apology accepted, Tobias. And I'll try to be more lenient on the 'Search For Mr. Pettigrew'." She clapped her hands together loudly, causing Krislan to jump. "Now we can get much more accomplished!"  
  
Tobias assumed that asking what she thought she was accomplishing through hunting down this man would only dampen her spirits once more, so instead he opted for a weak smile. Then he happened to glance over her shoulder. Draco was glaring at him.  
  
Arpazia blinked, following his gaze, and turned to look at Draco. She smirked, leaning back in the air so that Draco had a clear view of Tobias.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impede your glaring..." She drawled. Draco blushed and looked away. Krislan was paying attention now.  
  
"Aww, come on, Arpazia. We've all made up now. Heck, I even apologized to Mr. Benevolent." Tobias gave her an odd look, "Snape." She amended. She nodded to Draco. "I think you and Draco should try to patch things up..."  
  
Arpazia sighed, and Draco was watching, his eyebrows raised hopefully. She whirled on him quickly, index finger raised.  
  
"Let's get this straight, boy... I will POUND you into the linoleum, and then dance on your shuddering, pained body if you EVER pull anything like that ever again. Are we clear? There will be no second chance, Draco."  
  
Draco nodded numbly, and Arpazia gave a slight smile. "Good. We're all set, then." She considered him for a moment. "And you are wrong, you did and do have a chance." She picked up her tea cup. "But don't read too much into that."  
  
Krislan and Tobias exchanged confused glances. For the rest of the meal Draco and Arpazia ate in relative silence.  
  
~  
  
"I trust you are all aware of our shortage in team players..." Madam Hooch strolled in front of the small group of shivering students, her lips pursed. "Hmm. Not a very good turnout." She waved a hand over them. "You're all we've got, then? If you would, I'd thank you to stand with your House, as my eyesight is not as good as it used to be, and I can't trouble myself with seeking out all of your badges."  
  
Tobias thought she was lying about this. Madam Hooch's eyes were a shocking yellow, and very sharp looking. Coupled with her short spiky gray hair, she gave the overall effect of a bird. Like a hawk.  
  
"I bet I'll be Captain this year." Draco said under his breath to Tobias. They were not quite friends, but they had traveled to the Quidditch field together upon hearing of tryouts, and were trying their best to work on standing each other for more than ten minutes. Right now Tobias was doing his best not to look at the boy. He still did not trust him wholly (there was much stacked against him), and his senseless jealousy over his closeness to Arpazia made Tobias want to throw him through one of the three large hoops at either end of the field.  
  
"I hear Seekers are rarely ever Captains." Tobias replied dryly. America was not known for Quidditch, but Arpazia and himself had come across more than a few volumes of the sport in their searches through the library.  
  
And where was Arpazia? He turned and scanned the crowd but there was no sign of her. He assumed that she was not delayed over personal grudge towards him. It had been a few days since his apology. Overhead storm clouds rumbled, and a few eyes were cast upward. It was one of those dreary wet days, where it's not quite raining, but you manage to come away soaked anyway.  
  
"There's a first for everything, Riddle."  
  
Tobias ignored the fifth years attempt to catch his eye and administer a hefty glare. Hooch was talking again.  
  
"Will the current members of the House teams, whom I have asked to join us this morning, step forward?"  
  
Draco and one other Slytherin 7th year, Han Lentil, strode across the grass to stand next to Hooch. Slytherin was the worst off team. Gryffindor was missing their Beaters, and their Keeper, and Ravenclaw was missing a Chaser, but Slytherin consisted of a Seeker and a Beater only. Hufflepuff was generally intact, save for their missing Chaser and Captain, Cedric Diggory, whom had passed away the year prior. They all looked rather glum.  
  
Hooch said: "You see the holes, I trust? This happens every few years. Not to worry. I trust you all have a broom?"  
  
Tobias gripped the shaft of his gold lacquered broom, the Lightning Strike, tightly. His gloves squeaked on the smooth surface. Draco was pouting at him, and it was clear that jealousy had once again reared its ugly head, casting a shadow over the boys fine features. His Nimbus Two Thousand and One was at his side, but it was rough with wear, and shone dully in the gray sunlight.  
  
Footsteps squelched on the wet grass, and Tobias turned. Arpazia was bounding towards him, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Pansy Parkinson, who had acquired a sudden interest in Quidditch this year, immediately looked a shade darker than before, and she emitted a 'Hmph!', turning away. Arpazia smiled, stepping up aside Tobias.  
  
"Sorry, that I'm late. I had to help Krislan dredge up some old cauldrons from the dungeons, second level." She made a face, "I honestly don't know how she stands that man without complaining! More often than not she speaks highly of him!"  
  
"Will the red-haired Slytherin with the American accent please refrain from talking over my instructions?" Hooch snapped, staring in Arpazia's direction. Arpazia frowned and folded her arms across her chest. Hooch continued. Draco was looking at Arpazia with a syrupy sort of admiration, and he smiled encouragingly at her when she caught his eye. She raised a hand briefly in acknowledgement and then whispered in Tobias' direction.  
  
"Nice broom." He glanced at her, and saw that she had one of the same line. It had her name etched on the end, near the label.  
  
"Although all of our teams are full up for Seekers, I still want to test your speed. Will those of you who are interested in the Chaser position, who are in a house which is void of one, please mount your brooms."  
  
Arpazia flashed Tobias a grim smile, and they both slid easily onto their broom sticks. Pansy did much of the same, but with less grace. It was clear that she hadn't much experience on a broom.  
  
Madam Hooch raised a silver whistle to her lips. "On my whistle, I want you to fly to the left end of the field, circle round the score hoops, and then fly to the right end and do the same. One... two... three!" She blew her whistle shrilly, and eight students of assorted houses took to the air, rocketing off. Tobias leaned low over his broom, Gareth had often commented on his aerodynamic instinct, and within an instant he was heading the cloud of riders. The wind whipped his hair from his face, and his eyes watered, but he still enjoyed every moment of it, as he was a natural, quite honestly. A few grounded students were murmuring in awe as he turned effortlessly around the tall striped hoops at the end of the field and streaked off for the others. A few prospective Chasers had slowed in air, and were hanging there silently, watching him. Pansy had long since ceased trying to get her broom into the air, and even she was looking on in amazement. Tobias was the first to touch down, followed by a Ravenclaw, and then Arpazia. She was looking a little winded.  
  
Hooch grinned, clapping her gloved hands together. "Aren't you a quick one?"  
  
"You're the new Slytherin Seeker?" Krislan gasped, her books nearly tumbling from her hands. "I thought that was Draco!"  
  
"It was." Draco snapped bitterly. Tobias and Arpazia had popped into the Potions classroom after lunch to tell Krislan the good news. Draco had followed glumly. Tobias had obviously put on quite a show for Madam Hooch, the Quidditch instructor, and she had bumped Draco out of the Seeker position, in favor of Tobias. He had been demoted to Chaser, but was of a mind to quit the team all together.  
  
Arpazia dropped a comforting hand onto Draco's shoulder. "It's okay! You were only the Seeker because your father bought out the team a few years back, remember?" She grinned and Draco looked away from her, sulking.  
  
"He's up for Captain of the Slytherin team, too. And that wasn't by way of Hooch.. it was a unanimous vote by the new players." She added. Tobias was inspecting his hands idly.  
  
"I've yet to decide if-"  
  
"I'll have you know, I have a class in thirty minutes... could you discuss your victories elsewhere?" Severus had seemingly materialized out of nowhere, and was gazing contemptuously down on the small group. Tobias scowled, and Arpazia opened her mouth to say something, but Krislan quickly ushered them out of the doorway and into the hall. The door to the classroom slammed shut behind her the moment she stepped into the corridor, and she turned, issuing a 'hmph!'. She then switched a bright smile on Draco.  
  
"Cheer up! Chasers are very important! They have to hit the Bludgers away from-"  
  
"That's a Beater's job, Kris." Arpazia interjected. Krislan wrinkled her nose distastefully, shrugging.  
  
"Well, I'm not much for sports."  
  
The cluster of students fell silent, Draco glaring daggers at Tobias who was staring thoughtfully up the mildewy dungeon staircase, and Krislan frowning at the closed door to the Potions classroom. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"He'll have to open it eventually." She looked to Tobias. "Did you get that pass to the Restricted Section? It seems we all have a touch of free time."  
  
Draco looked up, suddenly interested, and Arpazia shot Krislan a reproving frown. Krislan paled, wringing her hands on the pleats of her skirt.  
  
"That is..."  
  
"The Restricted Section? Why would you want to go there?" Draco quipped, looking in the general direction of Tobias, who seemed to be the bearer of admission to the forbidden area of the library. Tobias regarded him blankly, and Arpazia cut in.  
  
"We're just doing some research. Boring stuff. You wouldn't be interested." She said in a dull tone. Draco looked positively thrilled, however.  
  
"Nothing is boring about the Restricted Section! I hear there's an entire bookcase reserved for abominable curses!"  
  
Tobias gave a roll of his dark eyes. "What a rumor. It's really only half of a shelf."  
  
At this, all three heads turned to look at him, Krislan bewildered, Draco incredulous, and Arpazia more than a little annoyed.  
  
"What? So you've already been there? Without me?" She snapped. Krislan looked confused.  
  
"Then you already got the pass? I didn't think you were all that interested in Pettigrew to begin with..."  
  
"...Pettigrew?" Draco murmured wonderingly.  
  
Arpazia and Tobias both turned alarmed stares on Krislan. She swallowed. Draco was now looking at Krislan.  
  
"Pettigrew, then? I know that name from somewhere." It seemed suddenly as if a light was switched on inside his head. "Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
Arpazia grabbed Draco by the shoulders, and turned him to face her. "You know him?" She asked, gaping. Draco's face was flushed, as Arpazia had pulled him very close.  
  
"We-well... my father does!"  
  
A searing pain tore briefly through Tobias' shoulder. His left hand twitched. His steady gaze fell upon Draco.  
  
"Then Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater?" His voice was deadly soft. Draco looked as if he had just been punched in the stomach. He shook his head furiously.  
  
"What? No... as far as I know, Pettigrew is dead! Killed by Sirius Black... he's the Death Eater!"  
  
Krislan was looking sick. "Death Eater...?"  
  
Arpazia was shaking her head. "No, Pettigrew is alive, they wouldn't have talked about a dead man that way!" She countered.  
  
"Who wouldn't have talked about a dead man that way, Miss Whelk?"  
  
The four turned slowly. Severus Snape was standing in the doorway to his classroom. His hand was on the doorknob, and he was looking at them all with an expression that was as close to alarmed as Severus could get. His brows were furrowed.  
  
None of them responded. His eyes swept from one face to another, and then he stepped back into the room, beckoning them inside.  
  
"All of you. Get in here. Now."  
  
They filed in hurriedly and he slammed the door shut behind them, causing them all to jump. Moving quickly, he swept to the front of the group. He spoke in a whisper, but they could hear the barely retained fury beneath it. Tears were standing in Krislan's eyes, and Draco looked petrified.  
  
"So there was truth in Mr. Malfoy's claim." He hissed. Arpazia started to say something, and he sliced a hand in the air. "SILENCE!" He visibly composed himself and went on, pacing in front of them. "You have NO idea what you are getting yourself into, children... You are putting Hogwarts itself into severe jeopardy with your limited knowledge of a VERY tender situation..." It seemed that fear flashed in his eyes when they flickered over the clueless face of Draco. "I don't care how interested you are in this subject. It has nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, to do with you! Shall I have you monitored? Have a prefect, or spare teacher follow you throughout the day, to make sure you're keeping your ever-flapping mouths shut?" They all shook their heads in unison. "No? ...then you will heed my words, and SHUT UP. Not a bloody word. This is dangerous, what you have dug your nails into. And you've put me into quite a position... I can't expel you, because questions would be asked. So I'm going to simply... keep an eye on you. And you will have a full week of detentions. You four are perhaps not aware of the sway I have on the other professors. Another squeak, and you'll be failing your classes faster than you can say 'Pettigrew'. Which is a name that should be wiped from your memory."  
  
They stared, uncomprehendingly. It was a wonder that Severus was not screaming. He seemed to be on the verge of it. Draco looked a shade of green, as truthfully, he had nothing to do with this less than ten minutes ago.  
  
"Are we crystal clear?" He breathed. They nodded randomly, eyes wide. Only Tobias looked undaunted. He looked annoyed and eager to be out of the man's presence.  
  
"Your parole starts now, but you will be watched. Get out of here." He turned his back to them. Arpazia and Draco scurried out silently, Tobias following at a casual gait. Krislan stayed behind.  
  
"Professor...?" She whimpered. He didn't turn to face her.  
  
"You are in no way exempt from this treatment, Miss Brask. If I was you, I'd find someplace else to loiter during your free time."  
  
He was frowning at the blank chalkboard, arms folded across his thin chest, and thus didn't see her crestfallen face. Krislan burst into tears.  
  
"What..?" He turned around, surprised, and Krislan had fallen to her knees on the cold, stone floor, her hands covering her face. He didn't rush to console her, naturally, but he started over to her, arms at his side. "What on earth is this all about? Get up!"  
  
But she continued to sob ruefully, and he could just barely decipher words in her wails.  
  
"..I'm so...sorry... Severus... I didn't..w-w-want to!" She wept, shrinking closer to the floor with each syllable, until she was practically prostrate at his feet. "I...d-didn't think.. it would cause any h-harm! I'm s-s-s-sorry!"  
  
Severus sighed and bent down, grabbing hold of one of her wrists and hauling her to her feet. She promptly fell slack against his chest, still shaking with tears. He blinked, a little shocked.  
  
"Stop this, now... Crying is not going to get you anywhere..." He said quietly, though he wasn't sure she could hear him through her crying. She clenched the fabric of his shirt in her hands and wailed on.  
  
"Please don't...fire me!" Was audible. Severus started at this, giving one of his rare half-smiles. "We...were getting on...so w-w-well! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Krislan!" He barked over her incessant blithering. She fell relatively silent, sniffling. "I am not going to 'fire you', though the thought did cross my mind. Nevertheless, I have no doubt that you were not the ringleader of this little ordeal... You simply have to understand that this is not a fun game of junior detectives. In fact, it's none of your business, and I have every reason to be furious with you. However, I'm not. But I will be if this ever comes into the light again." He reached down, and with his hand, tilted her face up so that she was looking at him. "Now, stop. You're giving me a headache."  
  
Just then, the door to the Potions classroom swung open, and a few students pattered in, parchments and books in hand. They stopped at the scene in front of them, of Severus Snape with his WA draped in his arms, her head inclined towards his face. Harry Potter was one of the first in, and as Krislan hurriedly unlatched herself, wiping at her eyes, and Severus smoothed out the creases in his black garb, Harry blinked, uttering one word.  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
~  
  
Lying in bed later that night, Arpazia was oddly quiet. They were not yet asleep, as they usually waited for Stella to drop off before whispering the days exploits, but Arpazia seemed reluctant to say anything. Krislan sat up in bed, propped on her elbows.  
  
"You okay, Arpazia?" She asked, concerned. Arpazia was on her back, hands folded on her stomach, and she was staring at the canopy of her four poster bed.  
  
"I'm fine. Just...thinking."  
  
Krislan settled back down, turned on her side so she could face Arpazia over the rise of her down pillow. "About what?"  
  
"What a mess we've got ourselves into. Why on earth were we talking about it right outside the Potions classroom? We didn't even move from the doorway. We're idiots, and now our grades are in trouble on account of a little curiosity."  
  
Krislan sighed. "It was more than that, though. We knew it was important. We shouldn't have pried in the first place, and Severus was right in-"  
  
"Snape, call him Snape! Everyone else does. You might be his assistant, but he's still a jerk. I hate him. Flipping out on us like that. Who is he to assume? Suppose we weren't even talking about what he thought we were? He even yelled at Draco, and he had no idea what was going on..." Arpazia finished, scowling. Krislan said nothing for a moment, watching the other girl.  
  
"He only did what he had to. We had our noses where they didn't belong." She murmured. Arpazia turned on to her side in bed, looking at her.  
  
"I figured you would defend him." She said sharply. "No offense intended, but you're a sucker for authority. The man abuses his power! He treats everyone like they're hardened criminals who all took turns stabbing his mother in the back..."  
  
Krislan's voice was wavering. "Maybe... he has a reason to be like that."  
  
"He's a bastard." Arpazia said stiffly. "And I don't care what he thinks he's going to do about us... They were the ones discussing dangerous business in a school. He should be apologizing to us for blabbing when there could have been young ears about."  
  
"No, I don't think so..."  
  
"Honestly, Krislan! You must have the biggest crush on this guy, to openly defend all of his faults for him! Well, I'd like to have a try at those magic glasses and sound-proof earmuffs you wear around him that make him such a great man." Arpazia was talking very loudly now. Stella muttered something in her sleep and turned over in bed. Krislan sighed. She knew that Arpazia was really only mad at Severus. This was just her venting, and she didn't feel like getting into it.  
  
She pulled her comforter up to her chin and rolled over, her back to Arpazia. "Good night, then."  
  
"Krislan... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Arpazia whispered, sitting up in bed. "I'm just a little stressed, you know?"  
  
Krislan shrugged. "I know. That's why we should get to sleep."  
  
Arpazia nodded to Krislan's back and laid back down, staring again at the dark canopy. "Krislan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Arpazia blinked, lacing her fingers together over her stomach. "Do you think... Tobias cares for me at all?"  
  
Krislan opened her eyes, surprised, and sat up. "Well, of course he does. You're his friend." She said, looking at Arpazia strangely. The other girl nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling apologetically.  
  
"I know... Sorry to bug you. You can go to sleep. I'm not very tired."  
  
Krislan folded her legs beneath her. "Neither am I. We can talk, if you'd like."  
  
Arpazia swiveled to face Krislan, her bare legs hanging over the mattress. "But nothing about men. I'm sick of them for the time."  
  
Krislan blinked and replied, "Okay, sure. No guys."  
  
But as they chatted quietly, there minds were on everything but school matters and Quidditch plays. Arpazia's thoughts drifted to Tobias seeming indifferent to relationships, and what she was going to do about Draco, while Krislan could not shake the feel of Severus' hand on her face.  
  
Author's Note: This was a fairly important chapter. Wheels are round. Please, review... ase-Ple iew-re. 


	10. Chapter Nine- Detention

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 9- Detention  
  
  
  
The following days went by at a strange pace, the classes dragging endlessly, while their free time seemed cut in half. Draco had been officially integrated into their ring of friendship, though there was still soreness between him and Tobias. Arpazia thought it best that they kept him close at hand, as one slip of the tongue might earn them expulsion. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's former companions had vanished from his proverbial scene all together, and were spotted accompanying a skinny brown- haired Slytherin Second year around the school, said student looking rather smug. Draco hadn't seemed to notice.  
  
Their detentions with Professor Snape started that following Monday, and they reported to his classroom at 8:30, bearing outdoor clothing, as they had been instructed to do so. He didn't look up as they entered. They all clustered clumsily in front of his desk, blinking numerously and straightening gloves. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Welcome. I've got quite a treat for you. Instead of the... usual detentions," His eyes drifted to Krislan, and she grimaced, displaying what she thought of the normal punishments of disemboweling small animals. "...you'll be joining me in the Dark Forest. We're looking for a plant that only shows itself during the waning moon. It's used in Invisibility Draughts. Fortunately it's rather easy to spot." He stood. "Unfortunately, it's very, very rare."  
  
Draco groaned and started to say something, but Arpazia stomped hard on his foot and he fell silent. Severus swept to the door, and gestured for them to follow.  
  
"Come along, children. And no talking." He disappeared into the dark dungeon corridor and they tramped after him.  
  
It was extremely cold out, and their breath puffed in great clouds from their mouths. Tobias mused that it was strange to see Professor Snape's breath. It at least proved that he was quite human. When they reached the edge of the forest, passing by Rubeus Hagrid's inviting looking wooden hut, Severus stopped them, his eyes drifting toward the moon, which was looking particularly luminescent that evening. They all followed his gaze.  
  
"All right. We'll cover more ground, and step on less of the sought after plant, if we split up. Whelk, Riddle, Malfoy. You take the left route, and do stick to the path. Miss Brask, you'll come with me." He paused before stalking off into the forest. "Send off bright red sparks if you find yourself in danger. I trust you know the drill, Mr. Malfoy. Try your best not to get gored by something."  
  
Severus beckoned Krislan with a sweep of his cloak, and she followed him into the forest.  
  
"I bet he was picked on in school." Arpazia muttered, pulling her cloak tighter, and adjusting her scarf. Tobias smiled slightly, and Draco nodded.  
  
"I don't doubt it. That's why he doesn't like Harry Potter, you know. Potter's father used to push him around." They had begun down the path as Draco spoke. It was pitch black once the entrance to the path had drifted out of view, and Tobias and Arpazia hastily illuminated their wands. The forest didn't look any more inviting with light. The trees seemed to claw at them with gnarled hands at times, and more than once Arpazia tripped over an extended root that seemed not to have been there a moment ago. It occurred to them that Severus had not described the plant they were looking for at all, so they kept an eye out for anything that was especially striking in the dim streaks of moonlight, whilst Draco chatted away. That was one of Draco's endearing traits. He didn't require you to reply to anything he said. It was enough that you didn't cover your ears while he prattled.  
  
"...drinking from the unicorn's neck, can you believe it? I'd never even seen a unicorn before, and my first sight is a dead one. Of all the bloody luck. Potter had just about wet his pants at this time, and I had to slap him a few times to get him to stop screaming." Draco was saying cheerfully, and a bit too loudly for Tobias' tastes. He hoped sincerely that those slow wails echoing through the trees were not creatures communicating with each other, and if so, that they were not talking about the two creatures accompanied by the human Jarvey. Arpazia was halfway listening to the boy speak, and was sure that a good deal of it was made up, or elaborated on immensely. She refused to believe that he had leapt on a centaur's back, and galloped to find Hagrid when Harry had fainted dead away.  
  
"Might we see a centaur, Draco?" She asked, looking around. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. They keep to themselves, I think."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Arpazia and Draco looked at Tobias. He was kneeling a few paces behind him, pushing some coarse brown grass to the side. A pale, silver bluebell-like plant was standing high and bright aside a tree, glowing strangely.  
  
"If it isn't, I'd certainly like to have it. It's so pretty." Arpazia murmured, kneeling next to Tobias. Draco stood behind them, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, just grab it. If we're wrong, it's Snape's fault anyway. I bet he and Krislan have already gotten some."  
  
Tobias nodded as he clipped the plant and dropped it into a tiny jar. He stood, slowly screwing the cap back on.  
  
"Yes, his instructions were a bit vague." He blinked at Arpazia. "Should we keep going, or head back to the entrance to wait for them?"  
  
"Keep going. Suppose we have the wrong plant? I don't feel like being bellowed at." She said sullenly. Draco was of course, agreeing whole heartedly.  
  
"Yes. Let's."  
  
~  
  
"Professor, I can barely see you. Could you slow down?" Krislan's robes kept getting caught on gnarled branches, hindering her pace, and Severus' stride was greater than hers. At times all she could see were the flashes of his pale hands.  
  
"I could." He replied, but if anything he seemed to walk faster. She sighed and tripped after him, pulling her braids close. Truly, she was pleased that he had asked her to accompany him, but he seemed to have forgotten she was there. The dark of the forest was playing tricks on her mind, and on occasion she swore she heard the dry rustle of footsteps, just beneath the sounds of their own. She wished he'd walk aside her. He at least knew where he was going. She didn't want to wander off accidentally.  
  
The imaginary footsteps crackled again and she glanced behind her, though all she could see was darkness. When she faced in front of her again she slammed fully into Severus' back. He had come to a halt, and he felt so warm beneath the rough, black cloth of his robes that she wanted to wrap her arms around him...  
  
But she was already pulling away from him, embarrassed, and stammering an apology. He looked at her as if she was very stupid, and then knelt down. Clustered at their feet was a patch of bluebell-like silver flowers. They glowed oddly, illuminating his hands as he plucked them unceremoniously. He left one flower, and Krislan noted that the shimmer of the remaining stems faded after being severed from the plant.  
  
"They're beautiful. What are they called?" She asked. Severus was turning the flowers in his hands, and he glanced at her wearily before thrusting them into a pocket of his coat-like apparel.  
  
"Moon Bell." He said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Figures. You had such creative ancestors."  
  
Severus smiled faintly and then cocked his head to the side, looking at her askance. "We." He murmured.  
  
Krislan frowned. "What?"  
  
"We had such creative ancestors. You might be American, but we're all essentially the same race." He elucidated irritably. Krislan looked away glumly.  
  
"Sorry, minor mistake."  
  
He stood fully, and gestured onward with an audible swoop of his cloak. "Let's go on. With luck your comrades have procured some of the desired item as well. The paths meet up ahead."  
  
He vanished into the dark, and she skipped after him, shivering.  
  
"Provided they took the correct route." He added uncertainly.  
  
"Correct route?" Krislan squeaked. Severus made as if he hadn't heard her, and she repeated, "The correct route, Professor?"  
  
"There's a triple fork in the road that they'll come to." He spat contemptibly, regarding her in an overly incensed manner. Krislan sighed, still strangely keeping up with him. It was as if he was trying to lose her.  
  
"Which path would they have to take? Is it obvious?"  
  
Severus shrugged. " I wouldn't know." He might have been wearing a ghost of a smile. "I'm not familiar with the left path."  
  
Krislan grimaced and cast her eyes about the pitch black woods. Again, the faint crunch of footsteps. She truly hoped they were a figment of an overreacting mind.  
  
They plunged deeper into the woods, and the walk became tangled and cumbersome to the point that even Severus tripped and fell. He clambered to his feet cursing darkly, and Krislan smiled. He pushed his hair out of his face, brushing dead leaves off of his chest, and shot her a warning look. Her smile faded.  
  
When they reached a roughly circular clearing, they stopped. Well, Severus did anyway. It took Krislan a moment to realize he was not aside her, and she toyed with the idea of him just letting her meander off.  
  
"Are we waiting here for the others?"  
  
"Yes." He snapped. Krislan folded her arms, sulking.  
  
"Well, you could tell me these things." She said. Severus' expression was nearly incredulous.  
  
"You figured it out on your own, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but, beg your pardon, would it really hurt to voice your intentions? I could have stumbled off and gotten very lost." He had an amused look about him, and she straightened up, putting her hands on her hips and standing stiffly.  
  
" 'I could tell her my plans, but that's not spooky enough. I'll just stalk around angrily, and yell at the silly girl when she asks me what I'm doing.' " She drawled, mimicking his speech to the best of her ability. As punctuation she spat on the forest floor. Severus wore a deadpan expression.  
  
"I don't spit."  
  
Krislan grinned, teasing. "When you yell you do."  
  
Severus favored her with a gloomy frown and said softly. "That's enough. Don't talk to me anymore. You are in detention." He then turned away.  
  
Krislan prodded an overturned tree with her foot and then, satisfied, sat down, pulling her cloak tight around her. To her surprise, Severus joined her. She gave him an odd look as he sat down, and he arched a cool eyebrow.  
  
"What, do you really need the whole tree?" She shook her head and he looked away, slouched low so that his arms were crossed over his thin legs.  
  
What was wrong with her? Even now, after all he had said, she still felt an overwhelming fondness for the man beside her. She should have noticed it earlier, and brushed it aside before it had time to develop into what she was feeling now.  
  
She wondered what his hair felt like. Before she could stop herself she had lifted her hand, and in one fluid motion swept it across his hair. It was sleekly smooth, and moved only slightly under her fingers. He turned, alarmed, but she had moved her hands into a position of fixing her own hair, and looked only as if she had touched him by mistake. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He fixed her in an annoyed stare, and opened his mouth to speak, when something caught his eye.  
  
A spark of bright red had flashed briefly, lighting up the surrounding forest for half an instant. Severus got to his feet, and Krislan, sensing what had happened, stood as well. There was no other signal.  
  
"Come on." He said briskly, pulling out his wand. Krislan followed him out of the clearing.  
  
~  
  
Arpazia sighed as Draco stumbled over yet another exposed root, and was almost glad when he went sprawling on his face. His former surprising adeptness at navigating the shady path had faded as they ventured into less stable terrain. She grabbed his arm and hauled him roughly to his feet.  
  
"Maybe if you spend more time with your eyes on the path, and less with them on me, you won't make quite so much a fool of yourself."  
  
Tobias glanced back at them and smiled. He derived great amusement from Draco's frequent falls. Draco murmured a lame reply, his cheeks reddening, and Tobias sighed, his eyes drifting towards the ground. A crushed luminescent flower lay trampled, it's glow already fading.  
  
"Good job, Draco... You've successfully destroyed one of the extremely rare, easy to recognize flowers, to quote Snape. Our count is still at a staggering 'one'. It'll only take us hours to come across another one." He stalked ahead, and Draco frowned dolefully at the crumpled plant at his feet.  
  
Arpazia laid a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder, and he smiled oddly at her. She snatched her hand away and cleared her throat.  
  
"We'd better not let him get too far ahead of us..."  
  
Draco nodded, still smiling, and they followed Tobias up the path. It wasn't too long before they reached him, moving towards the glow of his wand. He was standing at a three-branched junction, muttering to himself.  
  
Draco stepped forward, folding his arms over his thin chest. He found it so hard to keep his cool around older Slytherins with more experience, but it was important that he retained a moderately decent reputation.  
  
"So... which way do we go now, fearless leader?"  
  
Tobias glanced at him with renewed disdain.  
  
"Well Draco, it's not wise to go that way," he gestured carelessly down the path Arpazia was standing in front of, "because that would make us coincide with Professor Snape and Krislan. As for the middle path, it slopes sharply down, and as the flowers only bloom in the light of the waning moon, anyplace particularly dark would be out of the question."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow in mild skepticism.  
  
"So," He pointed, "We go that way."  
  
Tobias smiled sardonically. "Yes, Draco. We go that way." He started off down the path. Draco blinked numerously, eyebrows furrowed. Was all of that mocking truly necessary? He snorted quietly and stomped after him. "Pretentious bastard."  
  
Arpazia kept easy stride with him. She smiled. "I agree."  
  
He smiled again, and [as he had his eyes on her, rather than the path] promptly stumbled again. Arpazia's laughter was cut short by a subdued fountain of crimson sparks that welled up briefly, flashing for just a second. Draco froze for a second, his heart thudding in his throat, and then pulled himself to his feet, running off down the path, Arpazia just behind him.  
  
"Leave it to Tobias Riddle to get attacked in the middle of the Forbidden Forest!"  
  
"That's not fair, Draco!" Arpazia called to him.  
  
"He can't have gone too-" He stopped dead in his tracks, Arpazia slamming dully into him, at the sight of Tobias backed up against a tree, his wand pointed steadily at a giant reptilian cat. Without thinking, Draco shrieked:  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?!"  
  
Tobias shot a condemnatory glare at him, and the cat slowly turned to regard the two new arrivals. Tobias stepped away from the tree slowly.  
  
"Well, Draco... I'm not exactly sure.." He said carefully. "I think we may have discovered a new species. Really is a shame that we'll never get to tell anyone..." Tobias shrugged marginally. "Maybe they'll name it after you..."  
  
The creature yowled, and whipped around, horned tail flicking dangerously in the air. Tobias was more than sure that those barbs were poisonous.  
  
"Oh, come off it, you two!" Arpazia yelled, forgetting about the danger momentarily, "This is a life or death situation, and all you ca-"  
  
She was interrupted as Draco dove forward and pushed her roughly out of the way. She stumbled backwards onto the ground, and was in the process of asking him what he thought he was doing when the cat pounced, catching Draco in the shoulder with it's massive talons. It easily pinned him to the ground.  
  
Gasping, Draco cried shrilly, "Kill it already! Kill it!"  
  
Arpazia pulled out her wand, fumbling with it, and yelled, "Bestial Mortus!" before Tobias had gotten more than half of his spell said. The cat gave a spasm and fell over, dead. Draco pulled himself to his knees, clutching his shoulder. Thick blood oozed through his fingers. He was staring intently at Tobias.  
  
"Good shot, Arpazia," He said without looking at her. "What a strange... spell to choose."  
  
It was evident that he was no longer speaking to the girl. For while Arpazia, without much hesitation, was employing the little known spell of instant death towards magical beasts with ill intent, Tobias had only managed the first word of his curse. Avada. Tobias drew away from Draco, blinking at him, but somehow still avoiding direct eye contact.  
  
"Is it so strange, Draco? ...In defense of a friend?"  
  
Draco struggled to his feet. "A friend? Since when?"  
  
Arpazia sidled up next to Draco, who winced as she inspected his shoulder. "I obviously missed something... But... thank you, Draco. You saved my life."  
  
Draco blushed slightly, "You saved mine, too." He countered. He then clenched his teeth and slumped to his knees again.  
  
Tobias was watching blankly, seeming to slink into the deep shadows produced by the overhanging moon.  
  
"You... saved my life also, Draco..." He said quietly with subdued venom. "Though, it's really your fault we're out here in the first place..."  
  
Arpazia was about to respond to this less than grateful sounding thank you, when she spotted something dark moving along the ridge of trees, just over Draco's shoulder. It was almost man-shaped, but no sooner had she seen it, then it vanished into the depths of the forest.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
They both glanced at her, Draco with a painful craning of his head, but the visitor had long since gone. She shook her head, blinking away the image.  
  
"Never mind. Anyway, I hardly think this is the time to start pointing fingers. We were all out here for equal reasons... And Draco is the one who was injured-"  
  
"Is... injured.." He coughed.  
  
"Sorry, Draco." She sent up her own spray of red sparks. Almost immediately Professor Snape and Krislan burst into the small clearing, wands out. Severus' expression changed from vague concern to annoyance when he saw no immediate, visible danger, and finally to repressed surprise at the sight of the cat corpse. Krislan stepped behind him, knuckles white, gripping her wand.  
  
"Well, you need not have called us. You seem to have the situation under control."  
  
Draco looked as if he was about to respond to this claim, but as Arpazia had ceased direct support of him, there was no one to stop him from falling hard onto the dirt, sending up a cloud of twigs and leaves.  
  
"I spoke too soon." Severus said dryly.  
  
~  
  
"Honestly, Severus! The Dark Forest in the middle of the night? Couldn't you have had them gut something?" Madam Pomfrey was saying, as Draco came to. His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light of the numerous lit candles set up among the empty beds. Severus was standing by the door, seeming resigned to open berating from the nurse. She looked positively incensed.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking? You and your stupid personal grudges..." She issued a huffing noise, and then stomped over to Draco's bedside, lifting the hem of her skirt irritably. "Are you awake now, dear?" She asked, sternly, but with less malice than towards Severus. Draco pushed his mussed hair out of his face, sitting up.  
  
"I think so. What time is it?"  
  
"'bout midnight." Severus answered gruffly leaning against the doorframe. "I told you not to get gored by anything." He sighed, seeming interested in the buttons on his sleeve. "Poppy... shall I let the children in...? I imagine they're eager to see him." He murmured, without lifting his eyes. Madam Pomfrey looked as if she would burst.  
  
"What? They're still up at this time?" She squealed, eyes wide. Severus sighed heavily.  
  
"I take that as a no?"  
  
Pomfrey seemed to consider this, and finally she rose, turning to the professor with a meager smile. "Well, I have to admit, it's nice to hear you care. Send them in. But they have ten minutes, and then my patient needs some rest!"  
  
Severus left the room, and Madam Pomfrey quickly explained to Draco exactly what had happened. Some tendons in his shoulder had been severed, and the claws of whatever had attacked him had been laced with a wizard-made poison. He was lucky to be alive.  
  
"Do you think someone was trying to kill you?" Arpazia whispered once Madam Pomfrey had slipped off to elsewhere, and Severus seemed to be out of hearing range. Draco wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I doubt it. Especially not with a lizard-cat thing." He said. Tobias, who had hung back, gave a snort.  
  
"Yes, if one wanted to murder you, all they'd need was a well placed kick." He muttered darkly. Krislan frowned at him, and Arpazia turned, her gaze full of malice.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, Tobias, Draco could have died out there. And here you are, still carrying on with your petty arguments!" She said harshly, eyes wide and incredulous. Tobias just stared back, his expression empty.  
  
"I have no quarrel with Draco."  
  
Arpazia laughed shortly. "I guess I'm just misinterpreting your cruel remarks, then." Krislan smiled apologetically at Draco as Tobias and Arpazia continued to bicker softly.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay. Sorry that we didn't get there quicker. That forest is such a maze." She said cheerfully enough. She glanced in Madam Pomfrey's direction, the nurse was still occupied, and then slipped him 'Quidditch Through The Ages' and two recent issues of 'The Daily Prophet'.  
  
"I don't know if you're supposed to have those, but Severus says you'll probably be in here all day tomorrow, and I figure you'll be bored."  
  
Draco smiled uncertainly. "Uh.. thanks." He blinked. "I could have sworn you didn't like me."  
  
Krislan shrugged. "Well, honestly, I didn't used to. But you've changed, I think. Plus, Arpazia likes you. And I think that's enough for me."  
  
Tobias stalked out abruptly, the door banging on it's hinges. Arpazia 'harrumphed' loudly, giving Krislan a knowing look, and then started to say something to Draco. However, Madam Pomfrey had heard the noise of Tobias' showy exit, and swooped in, pushing the two girls out with much muttering and reprimands. Severus was just outside in the hall, looking tired. Krislan pouted, sympathetic.  
  
"Professor, you could have gone to bed." She said. He frowned bitterly, gesturing for them to follow him.  
  
"I'm not allowed to if there are students out of bed in Slytherin that I'm fully aware of. I'll see you to your dorms."  
  
They followed Severus silently to the Slytherin common room, but any attempts to lore some information out of him were fruitless. Arpazia's try at telling him about the figure she saw after the attack was a failure, he hushed her with a stern look, and a halting raise of his hand.  
  
"Baskets of Baubles." Arpazia announced when they arrived, and the wall slid open to reveal an empty room. The fire was out, and there was no sign of Tobias. Arpazia slipped inside, but Krislan lagged for a moment.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Severus sighed in an exaggerated manner, "You wish to detain me from sleep even further, Miss Brask?"  
  
Krislan shook her head, stepping halfway into the entrance way. "No.. Just wanted to say thank you."  
  
He blinked. "For what?"  
  
"For putting up with me." Standing only slightly on tiptoes, she administered a faint kiss on his cheek. She then darted into the common room, sprinting for the dorms, and vanishing down the hall. The stone wall slid shut with a grinding roll, and Severus stared blankly at it, frowning. One hand reached to lay fingertips to the patch of skin she had pressed her lips to. As if catching himself doing something idiotic he let his hand drop firmly to his side, glowering enigmatically, and then stalked irately back up the curving stone stairs.  
  
~  
  
Tobias sat cross-legged on his bed, staring blankly at his trunk. He had barely opened it since his arrival at Hogwarts. Not that he even had full access to it. The last three compartments were stuck fast, and no key he had tried would open them, nor a spell. No matter.  
  
-What a strange spell to choose...-  
  
He laid down, turning on his side. Dim moonlight reflecting off the lake streamed in through the lower level dungeon window of his dorm. His face was ghastly pale in the glow, his dark reddish hair falling blanket-like over his cold eyes.  
  
-A friend? Since when?-  
  
He grit his teeth, eyes narrowing at the scene playing out in his mind. His hands clutched at the blanket, clawed into the fabric.  
  
-You saved my life-  
  
"Saved my life." He murmured contemptibly. Arpazia, staring up at him, incredulous.  
  
-Draco could have died!-  
  
"Saved... my life."  
  
The thoughts careened wildly throughout his mind, and he wanted to scream. Turning onto his back, he blinked uncomprehendingly at the black canopy of his bed.  
  
He wanted to tear the castle down, stone by stone.  
  
He wanted to drag Draco out into the dark forest, and finish the job ri-  
  
Tobias cut the thought short, sitting up. He felt the sudden, nearly overwhelming rage wash violently over him, and then it was gone. He stood, sliding off the bed, and began to pace the dorm, still fully dressed. Again and again he was drawn back to the trunk, and finally he gave in, sitting down on it. There was no making sense of these homicidal thoughts, emotions. In truth he had been lying to himself. They had come with more frequency as of late, but had been present all along.  
  
A First year would knock into him while they passed to their classes, and he would see red, and ponder the child's punishment. Only briefly, and then his rational mind would overcome, and he would sigh and apologize to the student, who would be staring, having caught the murderous glint in his eyes. And... as of late, his attention had been drawn to that of Salazar Slytherin. Was it so wrong to wish for only pure blooded Wizards at Hogwarts? Let the Mudbloods have their own school, or none at all.  
  
But it was wrong to think like that. He knew that.  
  
And what of Draco? There was no logical reason for him to hate Draco. Yes, he was seemingly weak, and intensely annoying from every conceivable angle. And yet, hatred?  
  
Draco had saved Tobias' life, by putting his own in danger... though he had done so unintentionally, of that Tobias could be sure. He had probably only meant to save Arpazia, and the fact that the creature had been capable of attacking only one adversary at a time had simply been dumb luck. There were far more foul things in the forest than Amphelines.  
  
Tobias swallowed. How had he known that name?  
  
Why did he hate Draco?  
  
Why did his shoulder ache, his forearm?  
  
Where did his parents go? Was he truly alone, had he no family?  
  
Tobias collapsed back onto his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest, and glared once again at the silver and black trunk that stood only partially in shadow.  
  
~  
  
"Good morning, Professor." Krislan chirruped as she entered the class, idly rolling up a scroll for Divination. Severus looked up slowly, mumbled something that might have been a greeting, and then resumed scratching something barely legible on the parchment on his desk. Krislan wasn't nervous outwardly, but she was in fact very anxious, and curious as to how he had felt about her tiny display of affection the evening before. So far he didn't seem to be reacting. She sighed and pulled a stool up to his desk.  
  
"Is... Mr. Malfoy still in the Medical Wing...?" She jumped at his voice.  
  
"Oh... Yes. He'll probably be discharged later this afternoon. We visited him this morning." She replied, managing an uneasy smile. He nodded, his face grim, but for an instant she saw something new on his face. Just in his eyes, really. The way they studied her for half a second, and then flitted away from her returning gaze. He swallowed.  
  
"I hope he realizes that he won't be exempt from the exam tomorrow, due to his illness. And I expect him to show up for detention tonight." His lips formed a faint smile. "We'll be staying inside the castle, this time."  
  
"That's probably best."  
  
Severus nodded, and there was that look again. She felt she was being measured. He spoke again, with a dab of his quill pen into the ink well, though he seemed to have completed whatever it was he was scritching.  
  
"Professor Vector has requested a potion for her back pain... I'm going to need a few minor ingredients from Hogsmeade." He said. Krislan cringed, and he noticed. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, I enjoy Hogsmeade, and I like to be outside... but that Grinsby fellow is atrocious. Forgive me, but all he does is... stare." She blinked at him, wary of his reaction, but he frowned not at her, but with her.  
  
"Shall I go with you, then?"  
  
The lightness with which he said this was astonishing. She felt that despite the resigned manner he posed the action, that it was more of a request than anything. She couldn't stop the shy smile from creeping onto her lips.  
  
"I'd like that, Professor."  
  
It had snowed during the night, and nearly three feet of thick white powder lay all about the castle grounds, largely trampled in some areas. It was comical, watching Severus lift up his cloak as he tramped clumsily through the snow, Krislan walking easily in his tread. The actual route to Hogsmeade had already been traveled, and it was easy walking once they broke onto it. Severus regained his usual long stride, and Krislan hurried to keep up with him.  
  
"Professor, please slow down, I'm getting snow in my shoes..." She squealed, jumping over a snow covered log that Severus had nearly tripped over. He glanced back.  
  
"You're tall for a girl, you know, I can't understand why you walk so slow." Was his response. He was almost smiling when he said this. Krislan stopped, looking decidedly thoughtful, and then knelt down, balling up a clump of snow.  
  
THUMP.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Severus whirled around, snow dripping out of his black hair, and was hit in the chest by another ball of white. Krislan giggled, stepping back, her gloved hands to her mouth. She wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. He cocked his head in one of the many childish gestures that plagued his adult presence.  
  
"That, Miss Brask, was rude." He said in all seriousness. Krislan stared, her smile vanishing.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quickly. He brushed the melting snow clumps off of his chest, still watching her, and then in one swift motion, bent down, balled some snow together, and threw it at her with much force. It hit her in the shoulder, and she laughed, stepping back.  
  
"You weasel!" She yelped. He was already tossing another snowball from hand to hand.  
  
"I'm the weasel? You hit me in the back of my head." He countered. Krislan smiled. There was a whistling sound, and a gust of wind aside her face, and she realized he had thrown the other ball at her. It had missed her by a centimeter.  
  
"Damn... missed. But I do have to hit you again, before we're even."  
  
Krislan took off, running, and the dull thud of snow on snow behind her told her that he had missed once again. She turned around, giggling, and had just enough sense to duck, promptly. Another ball flew over head. Severus gave an exasperated sigh, and she realized he was simply levitating them with his wand and shooting them through the air at her by the same means.  
  
"Oh, you're cheating."  
  
He smiled, and it was genuine. He looked younger, and pleasant. "I wasn't aware of the rules. You can teach them to me, after I've successfully buried you in snow."  
  
Two more snowballs were procured by the teacher, and she scurried off, ducking and covering her head. She could hear him calmly walking after her, his boots crunching the packed snow.  
  
"Look at how fast you're going now. That's the ticket to keeping up with me. Just pretend I'm behind you with snowballs." He said quietly. The two spheres of snow rotating in front of him fired off, and Krislan narrowly avoided them by tripping forward and vanishing over a snow bank. Severus frowned, and approached the wall of snow warily, new ammo already rising to his wand. He slowly leaned over the bank.  
  
"Gotcha!" Krislan grabbed him by the collar and flipped him over the wall. He landed hard on his back, and Krislan held him down with one hand on his chest, the other firmly grasping her wand, which was levitating three large snowballs. His wand had flown out of his hand and stuck point down in the snow bank.  
  
"Now, that's enough, Miss Brask... This is disrespectful... I am your teacher, and-"  
  
The first ball thunked harmlessly aside his head, but Krislan's smile gave it away as a warning shot. Severus tried his best to look angry, but it was hard, being on his back in the snow, with white in his hair, and snowflakes on his eyelashes. Krislan was also balancing a good deal of her upper torso on his hip.  
  
"I can add weeks on to your already numerous detentions, Miss Brask, and you can imagine how quickly your friends will find themselves failing Potions."  
  
Krislan's expression had wavered to concern for a moment, and he took the chance in a flash, pushing her off of him, and switching her onto her own back. He held her down with a hand on her stomach, and, smiling sardonically, plucked her wand from her grasp. She scowled up at him.  
  
"Cheating again."  
  
"Am I?" He answered.  
  
And then he almost did something. Almost. He pushed his wet hair from his face, and with her still staring up at him, he leaned forward, his eyes on hers. His lips parted slightly, and they hovered just above her own. Krislan's heart was pounding furiously, and his hand on her stomach had tensed, fingers clawed. Then with a dull thump, a sheet of snow slid noisily off a tree branch. The branch catapulted back, shaking violently, and Severus leapt to his feet. Krislan stared up at him for a moment, and he down at her, looking oddly confused. Then he gave his wet and snowy cloak a swipe, frowning, and stalked back onto the path. Krislan got up slowly, shaking the snow from her hair. What had that been about?  
  
Severus didn't say a word as they traveled onward to Hogsmeade. Indeed, he looked angry, and if not, very distraught. His hands flexed in and out at his sides, and his eyes looked tired.  
  
Grinsby did not seem happy to see Krislan in the company of Severus, and the transaction was remarkably short. In fact, Grinsby seemed a good deal colder with Severus than usual. She suspected this was due to circumstances not concerning herself; the apothecary was not nearly taken enough with her to act so strangely. Severus, didn't seem to notice, and if he did, chose not to react. His manner was the same as with most people he didn't like, curt and to the point, and when they left, he didn't spare Grinsby a backwards glance. Krislan however, did. The man was staring with a strange, cagey expression. He then turned and marched through the beaded curtain that lead to the store room, and did not return.  
  
"Grinsby seemed weird." Krislan commented when she caught up to Severus. He had waited for her just outside the entrance, something she thought a little odd.  
  
"Well, he didn't gape at you, did he?" He asked, his attention focused on the two red-headed boys calling to passersby outside Zonko's Joke Shop. She followed his gaze.  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
"All too well. You can't imagine how many detentions they've served with me." He muttered bitterly.  
  
"I don't doubt it. Let's go say hi." Severus didn't immediately seem to catch the last part of what she had said, and was thus surprised when she grabbed him by the elbow and began to pull him towards the twins. He realized what she was doing, however, and promptly squirmed out of her grasp and stopped in his tracks. Krislan sighed, and shrugged, heading over to Zonko's alone. Severus watched disapprovingly.  
  
"Hello, Fred, George!" Krislan said amiably. They gasped loudly and exchanged overly shocked expressions.  
  
"Why... It's Krislan!" George said with utmost awe. Fred did a double-take.  
  
"Krislan Brask? My goodness! Will wonders ever cease, George?"  
  
Krislan giggled. "How's the trade?"  
  
George gave a sob, and Fred frowned, sighing morosely. "Slow, Krislan, slow. Well, ours at least."  
  
"Zonko does fine!"  
  
"It's our inventions that don't go anywhere! Who wouldn't want Temporary Teeth Softeners? Shaped like tasty cakes!"  
  
"Who could resist?" George added, pulling one out of his pocket. It did indeed look quite tempting, but knowing it's effect, she was less than eager to have a try.  
  
She smiled, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Obviously the general populace."  
  
Fred glanced over her shoulder, shielding his eyes with his hand, and exclaimed: "My, is that our old Potions Professor?"  
  
George joined him in looking. Severus glared back for a moment, then looked in the opposite direction pointedly.  
  
"I can't tell, Fred. It was so long ago. Professor Snoop, was it? Snip?"  
  
Krislan laughed, giving George an affectionate push of the shoulder. "Honestly, you two are far too funny."  
  
They both donned identical grins.  
  
"It's a curse." Fred said, while George hastily agreed.  
  
"Well, I really must be going. I'll chat longer when I don't have Professor Snape breathing down my neck." The twins noted that she blushed profusely at her own comment, but they chose not to say anything. "Maybe over the weekend."  
  
"Oh, do! And bring your friend, Miss Whelk." George replied, grinning. Krislan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, she's in a true hurry to see you again.. I think she just cleaned what was left of that Melting Quill out of her pocket." She gave a quick wave. "Until next time."  
  
"Goodbye, Krislan." They chimed in unison as she skipped to join Severus. He frowned down at her when she had joined him.  
  
"You know, I do have a class-"  
  
"In forty-five minutes." Krislan interjected. "You could have come over and said 'Hello'. I think they're very funny."  
  
"You would." He muttered. Krislan blinked at him, brows furrowed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
But Severus brushed off the comment by walking onward towards the forest path to Hogsmeade. Krislan was once again, filled with a peculiar rush of emotions. Why was he so prone to mood swings? And on the way to Hogsmeade... in the snow... He was going to... She was sure of it...  
  
"Miss Brask!" He barked, standing impatiently a good fifty feet away from her. She gave a start and scrambled after him.  
  
Despite his changed attitude, Severus walked at her side until they reached Hogwarts.  
  
~  
  
During breakfast, one bright December morning, Albus Dumbledore rose, clinking his spoon against his bowl of oatmeal.  
  
"May I have your attention?" He called timidly. The comment was barely audible, but activity screeched to a halt. "As you know, it is up to you, whether or not you sign up to stay for the holidays... But this year, we will have a Christmas Ball. Of which students of any year may attend."  
  
A murmur of approval rose throughout the crowd, and many were nodding and exchanging excited glances.  
  
"It will take place on Christmas Eve, and I do hope that some of you will show. It will be a delightful night. We may even hire live entertainment!" Albus finished. Students began to clap as he took his seat, and it was clear that the suggestion went over well.  
  
Author's Note: As the first word from the 'Coat' end of 'Hungarian Coat', I'd like to say, "Hello." But I've already said fifteen words before that... I am the creative genius behind several characters, and very little description. Then again, genius might be an exaggeration...  
  
Boxes are often square. But not always. Like hatboxes. Please review! 


	11. Chapter Ten- Leopold Dreigle

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 10- Leopold Dreigle  
  
Arpazia awoke, freezing, curled into the fetal position. Her blankets were in a pile at the bottom of her bed. Krislan was snoring away peacefully in the bed aside her, so thickly swathed in blankets that only a few locks of hair protruded. It was a little earlier than Arpazia was used to being up at, but she rolled out of bed anyway. She tiptoed about the dorm, silently getting dressed, and, pulling her hair into a ponytail, crept out the door, heading for the common room. A House Elf scurried by her foot, having just lit the fire. The flames roared cheerfully in the fireplace, and Arpazia pulled an armchair over to the warmth, sitting down.  
  
"Good morning, Arpazia." She jumped slightly at the voice, and turned her head towards the speaker, peering over the back of the chair. Draco had his hand on the arm of Tobias' normal chair, and she could just make out his face in the gloom that seemed to surround Tobias' usual seat. He walked towards her uncertainly, fiddling with the clasps of his cloak as he approached.  
  
"May I?" He nodded to the chair beside her. Arpazia shrugged, smiling somewhat.  
  
"I don't see why not, Draco."  
  
He sat down promptly.  
  
"So... are you staying on for Christmas break?" He inquired after some nervous repositioning of his legs. He smiled, his chin propped on his fist.  
  
Arpazia nodded. "Yeah...So are Krislan and Tobias." His face had brightened at the affirmation of her staying, but a frown lighted his face at the mention of Tobias.  
  
"Oh... are they? That's great." He looked into the fire, his face expressionless. Arpazia glanced at him oddly.  
  
"Why? Are you staying?" She asked. He gave a small laugh.  
  
"Yes. I usually go home for the holidays, but my parents have engagements elsewhere, and think it best if I just stay here."  
  
He didn't look at her when she spoke, and she frowned quizzically, preparing to rise, as she was feeling hungry. But the awkwardly silent moment had passed, and he turned towards her, blurting out: "I'm sure you already do, it's stupid of me to even ask, really, but... do you have a date for the Christmas Ball, Arpazia?"  
  
"No...actually, I don't. I haven't given it much thought, as the announcement was only two days ago." Draco blushed, glancing at her, and then quickly away. Arpazia couldn't keep the tiny smirk from sliding onto her face. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ahh... well, I was just wondering... if maybe you... might want to... ahh... go with me..?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love too."  
  
Draco turned away, looking particularly crestfallen. "It's all right, I figured you wouldn't want...-" He stopped, mid-sentence. "D-did you say yes?" He took a moment to recover, and then gave a nervous chuckle. "Of course, you did." Despite his words, he still looked disbelieving.  
  
"But... Tobias. I thought for sure you'd want to go with him..." She waved that away with an almost disgusted look, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"He probably won't even go. I daresay he'll spend the entire Christmas break in the library." She frowned, "He practically lives in the Restricted Section. He hardly speaks to anyone outside of class anymore."  
  
"He speaks to you." Draco started to say something else, but the sound of the common room entrance sliding open cut him off. They both turned to regard Tobias. He was looking down at his hands as he entered, but stopped when he saw them.  
  
"You two are up early."  
  
Arpazia's frown remained constant. "You too... been to the library again?"  
  
He looked back at the entrance way, his face a picture of confusion. "I... don't think so." He shook his head, "I was in the owlery. Sending a letter." Without another word or a glance in their direction, he walked slowly towards the boys dorms.  
  
"That was odd... What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know, Draco."  
  
~  
  
Tobias walked down the hall to breakfast, trying to pretend he was listening to Draco babble. The fifth year was in a particularly good mood that morning, and had seemed to forget Tobias' blatant dislike for him. He was nearly to their usual table, Arpazia and Krislan had not yet arrived, when something Draco had said struck home.  
  
"You did what?" He hissed.  
  
Draco sat down. "I asked Arpazia to the Christmas ball. Why?" He was looking characteristically smug.  
  
"Well? What did she say?"  
  
"Oh... sorry for not elaborating. You weren't exactly being chatty." He shrugged, and regained his nonchalant facade with a haughty rise of his pale eyebrows. "She said yes. Can you believe it?"  
  
"No." Tobias said flatly. "I was planning on asking her today." He wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. All he knew was that what Draco had said only caused him to imbibe more dislike for the boy.  
  
"And how was she supposed to know that? She said she didn't even think you were going." Draco glanced around, still smiling, "You're in luck though, Tobias. Half these girls would love to go with you... Just not Arpazia."  
  
Tobias forced down his growing anger, and settled for just ignoring Draco, as opposed to making his head implode. He was in the process of not eating breakfast when heads began to turn to regard Albus Dumbledore, who was slowly making his way to a raised platform brought out especially for announcements.  
  
"Good morning, students and teachers alike." His voice was magnified greatly, but he still spoke in his usual soft tones. "I regret to inform you, that Professor Trelawney will be taking a temporary leave of absence due to the overwhelming stress of working with your accident prone age group."  
  
Draco let out a breath of relief. "Thank Circe. I haven't finished that essay she assigned us..."  
  
Albus continued. "For the remainder of the school year, Professor Leopold Dreigle..." Tobias did not hear the rest of what the headmaster was saying, as he was overly distracted by the searing pain that tore through his left shoulder. He winced, and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Draco was too busy being ecstatic over the news to notice.  
  
"Bet she didn't see that one coming!" this and many variations, most including the word's 'bat', 'old coot', 'fake' and 'fraud', echoed throughout the hall. The pain in Tobias' arm subsided completely, and he took to staring up at the staff table, where an unimpressive  
  
man with dark brown hair was talking with, of all people, Professor Snape. He sat, unblinking, and wholly unaware that he was still staring at the man, when Arpazia and Krislan sat down across from them. Arpazia glanced up at the teachers table, rolling an apple towards herself.  
  
"Oh... who's that?" She pointed, glancing at Draco.  
  
"Our new Divination teacher." He went on to explain how Professor Trelawney had been deemed unstable by the Ministry, and had been 'temporarily' removed from service. Tobias tore his gaze away from the staff, and dragged it towards Draco, who was going on about the situation to a vaguely interested Arpazia. He stood.  
  
"You have a talent for embellishment, Draco." He said glacially. Picking up his nearly empty book bag, he wove out of the hall.  
  
"At least I talk to people!" Draco shot after him. Tobias didn't seem to hear, and after a moment he had vanished all together, as a mass of Hufflepuffs rushed in, while he slipped out.  
  
Arpazia frowned, eyeing Draco. "What is wrong now?"  
  
"Well...we had a... ah.. fight. Kind of." He blinked, perplexed. "I think."  
  
Arpazia's eyes narrowed, and she sat up straighter, "Over what?"  
  
"Seems he was set on asking you to the ball himself."  
  
"And you just happened to mention that you'd already asked me, right?" She sighed, "Well, it's his own fault. He'll just have to ask someone else."  
  
Krislan looked up from her breakfast, tea cup in hand.  
  
"If her face is any indication, I'd say he already has." She nodded towards the doorway. Pansy Parkinson was giggling and talking animatedly to one of her friends, a ridiculous smile plastered on her face. She kept putting her hand to her chest and fluttering her eyes, the whole time nodding towards the doors behind her.  
  
Arpazia fumed, staring malevolently at the girl. She spoke through clenched teeth. "Pansy? He could go with anyone! Why Pansy?"  
  
Krislan, once again embroiled in her toast, shrugged. "Yes, anyone but you."  
  
"It's like he's trying to annoy me!"  
  
Pansy had strolled to their table by now, and when she saw Arpazia she grinned maliciously and skipped over to sit next to Draco.  
  
"You will never guess who just asked me to the Christmas ball, Arpazia." The girl cooed, snatching a piece of French toast from Draco's plate.  
  
"I'm sure I can... let's see." Arpazia feigned intense thinking on her part. She then fixed Pansy with a stony stare. "Tobias Riddle." She spat acidly.  
  
Pansy pouted, disappointed that she had not had the opportunity to tease her with the answer. "How did you guess that?"  
  
"Trelawney said I had 'endless potential'." Arpazia drawled.  
  
"Did she now? I look forward to working with you."  
  
Professor Dreigle was standing in the aisle between two of the four Slytherin tables. He was tall, but not too tall, with straight, dark brown hair combed to the side, and light brown eyes. He wore glasses, but was otherwise unremarkable.  
  
"Though I'm certain you will find my methods slightly... dissimilar. I look forward to seeing.." He paused, and glancing almost warily at Pansy and Draco, adjusted his glasses, "Well... that's... as I was saying, I look forward to seeing all of you in class. Later today, I believe. 'Til then." He nodded to them, and they all blinked back, nodding randomly. He smiled and walked back to the teacher's table, his hands deep within the pockets of his long, over-sized, green coat. He stopped, at the end of the curved table, gathering a pile of books under his arm, before moving on to speak with Severus again.  
  
Pansy sneered, "Who was that?"  
  
Draco sighed, moving slightly away from her, one arm looped protectively around his plate. "Professor Leopold Dreigle... He's-"  
  
"What kind of name is that?"  
  
"What's wrong with it? Compared to some of the other names we have here... Albus Dumbledore... Filius Flitwick,-"  
  
"...Severus Snape," Krislan added thoughtfully. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's a passably odd name."  
  
"No... He's actually carrying on a conversation with Severus." She folded her arms under her head. "How?"  
  
Arpazia glanced in the direction of the conversing instructors. "Why?"  
  
Krislan looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Severus is a...a...-"  
  
Arpazia grinned, "A cynical, grudge-bearing lunatic?"  
  
Draco: "With a big nose."  
  
Arpazia nodded, "With a big nose, yes."  
  
"No! Well... that's not what I was going to say anyway! I'm sure he's very nice... sweet.. even. If you get to know him." She finished lamely, prodding at her eggs.  
  
"No one's gotten that close in years, I bet."  
  
With a sullen frown, Krislan muttered, "Can we please change the subject?"  
  
"All right!" Arpazia leaned forward so that she could prop her chin in her hands and smile knowingly at Krislan. "Who are you going to the ball with?"  
  
"I thought I said-" Krislan bit her tongue, sitting up straight. "I'm not sure yet. He hasn't answered..." She trailed off. Draco and Arpazia exchanged amused looks.  
  
"How is he supposed to answer before you ask him?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow. Krislan blushed.  
  
"How do you know I haven't asked him?"  
  
"A hunch."  
  
Pansy stood up in disgust, obviously being driven away by talk that had nothing to do with her, or her date to the ball. "You know, Whelk, I truly thought you'd care more."  
  
"Why should I?" She smiled at Draco in such a way so Pansy was sure to catch it. "I already have a date."  
  
Pansy's brow furrowed in confusion, and she looked back and forth between the two, eyes widening in shock. She then turned on her heel and stalked away. Draco looked at Arpazia strangely, and started to say something, but she cut him off, looking away and saying in a satisfied tone: "Well... that got rid of her."  
  
Draco's mood visibly fell, and he stood up, blinking numerously. "Yes. That it did." He smiled faintly, mumbling something about getting to class early, and then left the table. As he walked by one of the Gryffindor tables, several boys started jeering at him. He paused, looking at them, and then did something completely against his character. He walked away without so much as a sneer.  
  
The boys stopped, and looked over at the Slytherin table, confused. Arpazia blushed.  
  
"You should be nicer to him."  
  
Arpazia looked at Krislan, bemused. "Why?"  
  
"You like him, don't you."  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
Krislan shrugged. "Well.. I'd better be off. See you in Divination class."  
  
"Yes, Divination..."  
  
Arpazia groaned. The thought of spending an entire class period with Draco, Tobias and Pansy was only mitigated by Professor Trelawney's absence.  
  
~  
  
  
  
"...two stalks of Grindylow Scales, finely minced, a dollop of..." Severus squinted at the page. "I despise these old text books.. what with their 'dollops' and 'pinches'. Are we just left to decide for ourselves?" There was no response, though he had expected one, and he glanced to Krislan. She had her head propped in her hands, and was watching him work with a dreamlike expression on her face. He waved a hand in front of her eyes and snapped his fingers. She blinked and gave a start.  
  
"Oh! What? Yes?"  
  
He smiled somewhat. "Oh, thank Socrates. I feared you had lapsed into a coma."  
  
She sighed heavily and sat up, as she had been leaning forward on the desk, and was sliding off her stool. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." He frowned at her and she stammered, "I'll pay attention from now on... I promise."  
  
Severus looked back at the page, tracing the lines with one long finger. "...dollop of Emma Powder." He looked up at her. "Ever heard of Emma Powder?"  
  
She shook her head, shrugging. He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Neither have I. Perhaps I read it wrong..." He reached into his robe pocket and retrieved the rectangular rimless spectacles that saw so little light. They slid down his nose when he placed them on his face, and he pushed them up in one fluid gesture, his other hand keeping place on the page. She smiled. It had just occurred to her that the glasses looked very nice on him. A blush crept into her cheeks.  
  
"No, it most definitely says 'emma powder'." He slammed the text shut. "That settles it. We won't be using this book next year." He tossed the book, "Drippy Draughts and Pristine Potions", back into the basket it had originated from. "Stupid name anyway."  
  
For some reason Severus had felt the need to find a new text book for the next year's group of First years. Krislan had commented on it only being December, but he had awarded her with a dark glance and a cutting remark about being prepared. She was glad that he seemed to have given up for this day. She was hungry, and had prayed that this wouldn't continue through lunch. Though she shouldn't have need to complain, considering the fact of her entering Christmas vacation in just a week and a half and then being free for almost two weeks. Though in truth, she had been almost enjoying her time with Professor Snape the past few weeks. She blinked in his direction. He was scratching a title off of his text book list, making vertical marks through the letters, and then long horizontal jagged lines through the sentence itself. He looked up at her, and when their eyes caught she looked away abruptly. He frowned slightly, and stood, rolling up the long parchment. They were a third of the way through it. Seemed that Potion making was the third most written about subject. He strolled to his desk, sliding the list into a drawer.  
  
"Feeling alright, Krislan?" He asked. Krislan had taken to digging through her book bag for one reason or another, and she jumped.  
  
"Yes. Why?" She asked, blinking numerously. He gave a dismissive flick of his hand and turned to scrawl something on the chalkboard. Krislan stopped rummaging to watch him. He had such distinct handwriting. She felt she could recognize it anywhere.  
  
"Professor, are you going anywhere for Christmas?"  
  
Severus turned, looking at her through a few locks of oily black hair. "No." Was his curt reply. He faced the chalkboard again. "I'm not much for commercial holidays."  
  
Krislan giggled. "Of course not."  
  
The chalk swished and clacked on the chalkboard a few more times and then he turned again, removing his glasses. "Why do you say that?" There was an air of suspicion to his voice. Krislan looked at him innocently.  
  
"Well, it's just, I couldn't really picture you... festive. Singing carols and... dressing in anything bright."  
  
He tapped his glasses to his lips, considering what she said. "You know.. you're quite right."  
  
"You don't visit your parents during vacations?" She inquired. Severus was scrawling away on the board again, and he didn't face her to respond.  
  
"My parents are dead."  
  
"Oh." She said shortly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why, did you kill them?" He asked, sitting back down behind his desk. She looked at him oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be sorry unless you did it. I hate that impulse. People feel they must apologize for tragic events that have nothing to do with them." He smiled cynically, "You won't hear me begging forgiveness for someone's great-grandfather dying in a boating accident before my birth."  
  
"Were your parents killed, then?"  
  
"No. Old." He answered. Krislan smiled. He looked at her, perplexed. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. You're just... funny sometimes." She said. Severus looked as if he was unsure as to whether or not he should be offended. He raised his eyebrows, eyeing her cannily.  
  
"Funny-'Ha Ha', or Funny-'He disappeared without a trace'?"  
  
Krislan laughed, her hand to her mouth. "The first one. Though I'm not sure I know what the second one entails."  
  
He smiled in return, and Krislan could not have stopped the words from tumbling out of her mouth if she had bewitched it shut. While he was still in relatively good humor, she sat up straight, and in a rush of air, said:  
  
"Professor, would you go to the Christmas Ball with me?"  
  
The enormity of what she said took half a second to sink in, for both of them. Severus blinked.  
  
"I- what?"  
  
Krislan turned three shades shy of scarlet, and almost fell backwards off her stool, as she attempted to sink into the chair that she wasn't sitting on. His mouth opened and then shut, and when next he spoke, it was slowly, as if piecing together something that was altogether new to him.  
  
"Go... to the ball, with you?" He repeated. She stared at him, not able to speak, and nodded. "What, you can't find someone your own age?"  
  
Perhaps he said this a lot more sharply then he intended, or was actually irritated with the proposition, but it brought Krislan to her feet. She gave a nervous laugh and stepped away from her stool, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes! I'll do that! In fact... I was joking... and I... I'm sorry. You know what? I actually think I'll be going to... I'll just go home for the holiday! After all, I'm not really that interested in some juvenile dance, and... I was just joking, anyway!" She had been backing towards the door as she said all this, and Severus had stood slowly, as if wary of a sudden attack. His expression was unreadable, as it so often was when he did not look angry. "Uhm... I'll see you.. after lunch, then... I have to.. go to lunch. Because it is lunchtime."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, it is."  
  
Krislan stepped out of the classroom, and was pulling the door shut behind her, when he spoke again.  
  
"Krislan?"  
  
She looked back in, her heart thudding loudly against her ribcage.  
  
"It was a very believable jest. If I had been fooled, which I assure you I wasn't, I'm afraid I would have said 'Yes'."  
  
"Really?" She stammered, leaning on the door frame as if very tired. Her cheeks had turned an alarming shade of red once more. He shrugged, putting his glasses back into his robe. "Well... maybe it wasn't a joke." She murmured lamely.  
  
He frowned for a moment, as if thinking hard, and then said quietly: "Well, than I guess that 'Yes' still stands... If in fact, it wasn't a joke."  
  
Krislan smiled. He pulled the door open, as it had looked as if it would close on her at any moment.  
  
"Now... I believe we established that it was lunchtime."  
  
~  
  
Tobias stood beneath the trap door, his arms folded across his chest. Draco stood across from him, in much of the same position. They glared.  
  
Arpazia stepped into view, hastily scribbling something on the inner lid of one of her textbooks. She looked up, and they both regarded her, Draco with a pleading sort of frown, Tobias with a hurt grimace that seemed to claim her traitor. Before any of them could speak, the door fell open, the ladder unfurling without the usual cascade of smoke.  
  
"You're early. Come up." The not yet familiar, but inviting, voice of Professor Dreigle floated down to them. Draco and Tobias both stepped forward, each clasping a side of the rope ladder, and they both stopped, jaws set. Arpazia sighed heavily and pushed past them, climbing up the ladder. Draco darted in front of Tobias and quickly began to climb up after her. Tobias took hold of the ladder himself, pondered shaking it, and then took to climbing, stopped only by the heel of Draco's boot, which struck his forehead.  
  
"Why the hell did you stop?"  
  
Draco glanced at Tobias, looking as if he wanted to bring his foot down again. He frowned.  
  
"Arpazia stopped." He said grudgingly. By this time Arpazia had finished climbing, and Draco pulled himself up after her.  
  
"I take it you approve of my renovations?" Professor Dreigle stood, arms spread wide, in the middle of the room, between the circular tables. The rest of the room was unrecognizable. It was suddenly square, spacious even, and remarkably visible without the thick smoke permeating throughout. The small heavily curtained windows had turned to uninterrupted panes of clear glass, as had the once smoke blackened ceiling. The floor was covered in thick, richly colored carpets, except for a bare circle in the middle of the classroom, where a bright silver fire burned warmly. Even Tobias' eyes held a certain measure of awe, and Draco went so far as to gasp.  
  
"Well, I like it." Professor Dreigle said, as if they had said something contradictory to how he felt. "You're all rather early. Coming back from lunch?" They nodded. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
He gestured for them to sit down, and quickly floated the already heated tea kettle over to the table. Arpazia noted, with some curiosity, that he didn't use a wand to do so.  
  
-Finally. A Divination Teacher with some talent.- She thought, pouring herself a cup. The initial shock of the 'renovations' had quickly wore off, and Tobias and Draco were glaring at each other again, Tobias practically without blinking, but Draco only half-heartedly, as he continually glanced at Arpazia. Professor Dreigle looked at them, and his ready smile slowly failed. He sat down at their table, his own cup of tea in hand.  
  
"So... what seems to be the trouble?"  
  
Arpazia and Draco both muttered "Nothing" in unison, and Tobias merely swept a cold gaze over the teacher, perhaps angry that his show of distaste for Draco had been interrupted.  
  
Professor Dreigle arched an eyebrow, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one thin finger. "Really? A Muggle could tell that something's wrong..." They all averted his stare. He shrugged. "...but if you don't want to share..." Standing, he strolled to the door and peered down it, hands almost completely hidden by the voluminous sleeves of his large coat. "Class will start soon... While you're waiting, I suggest you forget everything Professor Trelawney taught you. It was all undeniably outdated, over-dramatized and it would do you well to wipe it completely from your minds. We're not exactly starting fresh..." He stepped back from the door, fiddling with his spectacles again, "...but we are starting accurate."  
  
Draco snorted. "Ah... shouldn't take long to forget everything we've learned in here." He leaned towards the other two. "I like this chap."  
  
Arpazia giggled, and Tobias even smiled before remembering that he was supposed to be angry about something. Professor Dreigle strode to his desk on the far side of the chamber and began to quickly flip through a blue and silver book with a faded title. The silence grew into an almost tangible awkwardness until Arpazia cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry." Both Tobias and Draco smiled at her, but she focused mainly on the latter. "I'm sorry, Draco." Tobias' scowl returned in a blink. Arpazia averted Draco's eyes, pushing her hair out of her face. "I... I'm glad... really, that you asked me to the ball. It's by no means a way to.. get back at Pansy or anything. I can always push her down the stairs if I want to get even."  
  
Draco laughed, and smiled, looking so pleased he appeared about to burst. Tobias studied Arpazia silently, and then, muttering something under his breath that sounded like "fine", stood and crossed to a table at the farthest reaches of the room. Professor Dreigle put down his book, grimacing somewhat, and turned around, still mentally preparing for his first class. He noticed Tobias' seat change, and was about to comment, when Krislan climbed clumsily into the room. She smiled briefly at the teacher, and then collapsed into Tobias' vacant seat. Arpazia glanced at Tobias, and then forced a smile.  
  
"I was starting to wonder where you'd wandered off to."  
  
Krislan blushed. "...oh...nowhere... I, I just forgot something in the dungeons." Her voice was launching into a low mumble, and Arpazia leaned forward, perplexed. "...It was nothing really. Uhm... couldn't find it."  
  
"Oh? Well I'll help you look for what ever it is later."  
  
"No, no... it's okay. Really."  
  
The rest of the class seemed to arrive all at once, and the ladder shook with the weight of many students trying to climb it at the same time. Their gasps and sighs of astonishment momentarily hampered conversation as they surfaced into the classroom. Professor Dreigle looked rather pleased.  
  
Pansy entered, and glanced shrewdly about the room before sitting next to a rather peeved Tobias.  
  
"Serves him right. He deserves it." Arpazia said with a wilted smile.  
  
Draco grinned, accepting a spare piece of parchment from Krislan, who seemed strangely distant. "Arpazia, I don't think anyone deserves that."  
  
"Well... When he wants to join society again..." She looked again at Tobias, glowering, but in truth she didn't like this turnabout.  
  
"Class? If I could have your attention? Take a seat. And you might as well put 'Unfogging The Future' away, and refrain from bringing it to class. I hate that book." Bewildered, the students dropped their books beneath their chairs and slid them underneath the tables. Krislan leaned toward Arpazia and whispered,  
  
"Maybe I do have some skill at this..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Perhaps I foresaw his dislike of the book... and that's why I forgot it." They both laughed quietly, and Draco blinked at them, a tad flustered at his lack of knowledge concerning their joke. This caused them to laugh more, and a little louder.  
  
"Miss Brask, Miss Whelk... Perhaps you'd like to share your humor with the rest of the class?" Despite his stern sounding words, the professor was smiling.  
  
Krislan cleared her throat, "It's nothing, Professor. We're just.. forgetting."  
  
"Quite a funny business, really." Arpazia quipped between giggles.  
  
"Oh, very good. Class, I hope you will follow the example set by Miss Brask and Miss Whelk and take all proposed predictions and methods of making said predictions with a grain of salt. While you're all cleaning out the rubbish between your ears, I'll begin... Let's see. According to my notes, Sybill Trelawney taught you about," he took a deep breath, "Telepathy, Crystal Gazing, Palm Reading, Tea Leaf Reading, rune casting, Psychic Exchange Of Power, The Universal Theory of Mental Capacity Of Half Muggle Psychic Hoaxes, and an introduction to the "true" power of the zodiac." He held a sheet of paper up to the fire. "Which she incorrectly diagrammed. Hmm." He tossed the paper into the flames and beamed at them all. "Is that about right?"  
  
Draco raised his hand.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"We also spent two weeks flipping fortune coins."  
  
Professor Dreigle winced. "An experience I wish you had never encountered, as it is an unproven, unreliable, and unrecognized game for unstable, self- obsessed people who would turn Divination into a sport."  
  
Complete and utter silence met his words, and he glanced about uneasily and cleared his throat. "Well... moving on." He pushed his glasses back up idly, "We will go over all those things that you... learned. Correctly, of course. However, I think a change of pace is in hand? My field of true expertise..." He frowned, eyes drifting towards Tobias' table. Pansy was whispering noticeably to Tobias, who had his head propped on his fist, the fingers of his free hand drumming irritably on the tables surface. "Miss Parkinson?"  
  
Pansy jumped, turning alarmed eyes on the professor.  
  
"Tell me, what do you know of Dreams?"  
  
"I... well.."  
  
"Nothing. That's what I thought. That's understandable. Perhaps it's time to invest a little more of your attention away from Mr. Riddle, and into this class. I know it's quite a lot to ask... but, perhaps you could try?"  
  
Laughter rippled through the room, and Pansy darkened. Draco arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Strike that, I really like this chap."  
  
~  
  
His hand resting against a window sill, Leopold Dreigle was the picture of calm. He spoke in mild tones, to Severus Snape, who was regarding him in an unintentionally condescending way, being taller.  
  
"I saw him today. Harry Potter." Despite his efforts, his voice was tinged with disdain, and quavered slightly. "Regardless of his destiny, regardless of how.. how damn important he is... I wanted to impale him on a fire iron and throw him into oblivion."  
  
Severus, his eyes reflecting the distressed man in front of him, stepped forward. "Leo-"  
  
Leopold spun towards him. "Damn it, Severus! I know I can't! He was my brother! We... we used to play in our back yard. On the swings. We... would listen to stories from my grandfather about how Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and saved the whole damn world, and we were so happy... And my heart doesn't care that he was beyond my help... that he was helping-" He cut off the comment, his eyes sharp. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand that.."  
  
Severus blinked at him, frowning, and then withdrew into his shell again, gathering his cloak around him. He turned away, stepping toward the ladder.  
  
"Wait, Severus. I apologize. I didn't mean it. I can hardly blame you for your fate... or for the faults of others."  
  
Severus turned his head slightly, not quite looking at Leopold. "What do you mean? I have a class shortly. As do you, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Of course... of course not." He turned back to the window, waiting until Severus had gone. He sighed, removing his glasses to clean them on the edge of his vest.  
  
"Every time I think I've gained some ground with you, you completely change the battle field."  
  
-  
  
Author's Note: As 'Coat' came up with Leopold, and 'Hungarian' quite likes him, we hope you also enjoy his witty banter. Or something. Not sure if he does any of his... wittiness... in there. Can't quite remember. Please review this! We'll kill Ginny if you don't! and... uh... you'll care a lot! 


	12. Chapter Eleven- Snakes And Lions

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
  
  
Chapter 11- Snakes and Lions  
  
-At least I talk to people-  
  
-I'm glad you asked me to the ball-  
  
-A Muggle could tell that something's wrong-  
  
Tobias stared into the dying fire, as he was wont to do, letting his thoughts roam.  
  
"Well, my dear Professor, something is wrong." He muttered. He was alone in the common room, but he hardly noticed. Lately he found the company of others tiring and worthless. Their thoughts bored him, and their words enraged him more often than not. Those few who were so deluded as to think of themselves as his 'friends' were nearly as unbearable. Well, Draco was at least. Arpazia was infuriating, but at least she provided intelligent conversation. Those days were fleeting, however.  
  
-Been to the library again?-  
  
-No-  
  
-I don't think so...-  
  
Where had he gone that night? He sighed, unable to even remember the lie he had told them. He drummed his fingers forcibly on the arm of his chair, his questing thoughts slipping through the endless holes in his memory. He settled finally on the inescapable anger.  
  
He didn't truly understand why he was mad at Draco, nor why he hated him for every simple action. It couldn't be because he had asked Arpazia to the ball before he had been able to ask her himself. Not that he cared of such trivial matters. He glared at the fire even more intently, his eyes watering from lack of blinking.  
  
He despised them for their weakness... their emotional attachments. He despised them for making him laugh... for trying to be his friends. He despised them, and didn't know why.  
  
Sighing, he folded his hand on his lap and leaned back in the chair, slowly relinquishing his awareness to sleep.  
  
~  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, somehow not surprised to find himself standing before a marble throne, perched upon a rocky outcrop. The surrounding land was barren and gray, seeming to stretch on endlessly. The sky was stormy, and thunder crashed violently, incessantly.  
  
A sly voice spoke from just behind him, though no one was there.  
  
"You will sit here when the time comes." A smaller seat materialized, slightly lower in the rock than the original. Tobias approached the chair warily, running his hands along the marble that felt so real. "At my right hand."  
  
Tobias spoke, but it was if someone was simply channeling their voice through him, "What of Pettigrew?"  
  
"He has never been fit for power. He has served his purpose, and is now as useless to me as those around you who still fancy themselves your companions." Hissing sounds filled the air, and strangely, Tobias could make out speech. "The board is set, Tobias, and the true game is about to begin-"  
  
Tobias shook his head madly, stumbling away from the throne, his hands wiping at his clothes as if they were filthy. "No! No more games! I want answers, not more riddles!"  
  
The voice hissed, long and shrilly. "Do not deny me. Riddles are your namesake, and my own."  
  
"Tobias..."  
  
"Tobias!"  
  
Someone, shaking him. The image in front of him began to blur, the colors bleeding into one another. But not before he faintly made out the dark shape of someone walking towards him.  
  
~  
  
"Tobias... Quidditch practice, remember?" Draco was leaning over him, his large ice blue eyes focused worriedly on the overly pallid visage of his classmate. Tobias was more annoyed by Draco once again interrupting what seemed to be a very important dream (or nightmare), then the fact that the boy was speaking to him before he was truly awake. He swatted Draco's hand from the arm of the chair and sat up, his eyes sweeping about the common room. Early morning. The fire was out.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep. About riddles. You've practically woken the whole house." Draco said coldly.  
  
"That's nonsense, Malfoy."  
  
Tobias stood, brushing at his wrinkled school robes, and was met with the concerned face of Arpazia. She stepped back uncertainly, one hand gripping her broomstick. She had been brought to Beater status the day before, and this would be her first actual practice.  
  
"He's telling the truth, Tobias. Are you all right?" Her gaze focused on the dark circles beneath his eyes, and the uneasy set of his mouth. "You've been acting strangely for weeks."  
  
A thought burst through his head, louder and fiercer than anything that had crossed his mind that morning. -They've noticed!-  
  
"I'm fine, just fine." His voice was monotone and one hand reached to massage his left shoulder which had begun to throb with a dull ache. His left hand twitched and contracted. "I just... haven't been sleeping well." He meant to sound casual and unassuming, but his voice was full of acid, and bitterness, and the other members of the Slytherin Quidditch team who had gathered exchanged alarmed expressions, and a few stepped back.  
  
"We'll... meet you on the field, then." Arpazia said softly. Tobias frowned and strode off to his dorm. Draco scowled and made as if to follow him, but Arpazia grabbed his arm and shook her head fiercely. They left the common room with the rest of the team, unaware of the concealed presence of Tobias, who was watching them from the shadowy hallway, a faint smile lighting his lips.  
  
~  
  
As the last students descended the swinging rope ladder out of the classroom, and, for the next few days, out of his life, Leopold collapsed into a chair and began to gently massage his temples. It had been a horrible day. A horrible week, if truth be told, but today had been particularly grueling.  
  
To begin with, Harry Potter had been in his first class. How trying it was to keep a pleasant face on, when -he- was sitting in front of him, smiling and obedient. Afterwards he had spent nearly forty-five minutes trying to explain the mechanics of Shadow Working to a girl with absolutely no talent for it; not that he blamed Miss Brask. He had the feeling that she somehow couldn't help it, and he was rarely wrong about such things.  
  
Next had come the startling revelation that his renovating spells had somehow compromised the structural integrity of the tower, and his nice square room was slowly reverting to it's former circular shape. To top off the whole mess, Neville Longbottom had spilled ink on Leopold's new carpet. It wouldn't have been so much of a pain, really, if not for one unfortunate detail. The ink had recently been replaced with "Insta-Flame No Hassle Rainbow Fire Solution", one of the Weasley brothers' supposedly practical inventions, and now there was a large hole in the carpet.  
  
He sighed and realized that the ringing sound he was hearing was not totally within his head. Someone was pulling on the rope of his newly installed bell, if not quite vigorously, then with the intent of not being ignored.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want? Come up, whoever it is, and leave the bell!"  
  
After a moments pause Remus Lupin pulled himself deftly into the classroom, and strolled to the Divination Teacher, smiling deferentially.  
  
"I take it you've had a good day."  
  
"Wonderful. Bloody flippin' splendid."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Remus looked around, his hands folded in front of him and chuckled. "Are you aware that your room is round again?"  
  
Leopold groaned, light eyes rolling to stare glacially at the caretaker. His hand migrated from his forehead down to his mouth, cradling his chin, and when he spoke, his voice was somewhat muffled.  
  
"No, Remus. I was not aware that my room was round again, nor that there is a large rainbow streaked burn hole in my favorite carpet, or that half of my students are complete fools with no strength of character. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. Remind me again, what color is the sky? And is my hair still brown?"  
  
Remus sat in the seat across from him.  
  
"You know what, Leo? It's a good thing you don't gripe. I really couldn't stand you if you complained all the time."  
  
Leopold smiled thinly, his lips pursed. "Shut up."  
  
Remus smirked, pulling a heavily defaced 'Unfogging The Future' towards him and thumbing the pages boredly. "You've always been one for witty reparte. I don't think I can take much more. It's a wonder I don't fall dead from the sheer-"  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Leopold snapped, glaring at the visitor. "Because if you came here to mock me, then you know very well where the door is, and, hopefully, how to use it."  
  
Remus reached into a frayed pocket and pulled out a small gleaming box. "An awfully good day, then." He shook his head dolefully, and procured his wand, seemingly from thin air. "I'm just trying to knock you out of a sore mood. You become more like Severus every time I see you. It's sad, really." He tapped the box with his wand and a silver tray, laden with two teacups and a steaming kettle appeared with a squeak. "Tea?"  
  
Leopold frowned, slightly confused. "Yes, please... what do you mean? Becoming more like Severus?"  
  
Pouring the tea, Remus grinned, if somewhat composedly, "Irritable, bitter... painfully sarcastic. Really, I haven't seen you this stressed since the Nundu incident."  
  
Leopold accepted a cup and frowned into it's dark contents. "At least then we could be sure of what we were up against."  
  
"Hard to miss a colossal poisonous cat."  
  
They sat in silence for a time, recollecting not the attack, but the circumstances that had surrounded it. That Severus was two-timing the opposition at great personal risk. Sirius had killed Peter in the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. James and Lily Potter, dead.  
  
Leopold cleared his throat. "So.... you and Severus still mortal enemies?"  
  
Remus shrugged, stirring his tea idly with the end of his spoon. "You could say that. I'm in no great hurry to become his best friend, but... he's still quite entrenched in his hatred. More towards Sirius than me, however. They can barely make eye contact with each other without quarreling." He sighed. "Any luck with the students?"  
  
"Not anything to brag about. The worst fear I've come across thus far is Mr. Weasley's arachnophobia. Nothing that points to... Well, you know." Remus nodded, and Leopold continued after a deep swallow of his tea. "If you ask me, and no one ever does, it's a lost cause. Not to mention illegal. Such an invasion of privacy. Besides, it's highly unlikely that they know anything..." He trailed off. Remus blinked at Leopold over his teacup.  
  
"And? I may not be psychically imbued, but I've -always- been able to tell when you keep thing's back... and right now, I need the whole story. So, out with it."  
  
Leopold shifted uncomfortably, fixing his glasses which had been knocked crooked without his knowing.  
  
"It's probably nothing... but Tobias Riddle..." He frowned, and Remus swallowed, tensing. "There's a ... a wall in his mind. Trelawney found it too. She had it scrawled next to his name on the attendance sheet. I don't think there's any way he could know of it, but it might... Someone might have an ongoing Memory Charm on him, or it might even be... it's not very likely... but considering his lineage, perhaps we might look into it...?"  
  
Remus set his empty cup on the tray, and Leopold did the same. "You think -that- might be true?"  
  
"There's always the possibility, so yes, it could be. Then again, he hasn't done anything to arouse suspicion... so, no."  
  
"You're as bad as a centaur, Leo. I've forgotten how difficult it is to get a straight answer out of you."  
  
Leopold stood, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, and faced the cheerfully burning fire. "Well, I'd hate to accuse him of anything, and then find out I'm wrong."  
  
"I'd hate to wait it out, and have to deal with whatever it is Albus thinks is on the way..."  
  
Before Leopold could further the debate, a cough drew his attention to the trapdoor. Krislan Brask was standing there patiently. Leopold raised an eyebrow, wondering how long she had been listening.  
  
"Yes, Miss Brask?"  
  
She leaned forward, teetering on one foot, her arms behind her back and said, "I...um.. my planning book. I've been looking everywhere, and this is the only place it could be... It's about this big..." She held out her hands to demonstrate just how big, "And dark green, and- Oh, there it is!"  
  
The two men watched, their stances betraying the awkwardness of the situation, as she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled clumsily beneath the circular table closest to the door. Remus was standing now, and he elbowed Leopold.  
  
"You should make the tables square, too." He whispered.  
  
Krislan resurfaced, the book under arm, her hair in her face. She puffed the locks out of her vision and smiled. "Sever- Professor Snape was a bit annoyed that I'd forgotten it."  
  
"He's always annoyed, you can hardly blame yourself." Remus interjected. Krislan blinked at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, no, you see I was making a copy of next months schedule, and had his only copy with me and..." She trailed off, blushing, aware of her intrusion. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry. I'll just be going." And she hurried down the ladder without another word.  
  
"It's odd. Almost morbid... a nice girl like her."  
  
Leopold frowned. "I'm... not with you."  
  
Remus coughed, waving the tea-set back into cube shape. "Well, she's very... fond of Severus. No, that's a gross understatement. I think it's safe to say, from our few pleasant lunch conversations and the like... that she's completely fallen for him."  
  
Leopold's eyes widened drastically, and his hands moved mechanically to his glasses as if they would pop off. "What? ...what about him? He'd never... she's a student!"  
  
"A Wizarding Apprentice..."  
  
"Wait... she's a -person-!"  
  
Remus shrugged, pocketing his portable tea set, and tucking his wand into a loop at his side. "She's a resourceful girl..." Was his cryptic reply. He patted the bewildered man on the shoulder, smiling in a tired manner. "I'd best be going. Don't retreat any further from society, all right? Last thing we need is another Severus Snape, I know this better than most."  
  
Leopold nodded distractedly, and Remus paused at the trapdoor, peering at him from behind graying curls. "You're going to come to dinner this time, correct?"  
  
Leo looked up suddenly. "What? No... I'm having dinner with Popp- I'm eating in the infirmary. My back's been... acting up..."  
  
"The old curse twinge, right?"  
  
Leopold narrowed his eyes, crossing his enshrouded arms over his chest. "Yes, and I seem to remember you using me as a human shield being the reason I have it."  
  
"I recall you jumping in front of me... thanks, by the way." He flipped a worn brass pocket watch open. "Well, now I'm going to be late. Chess with Madam Pince." He stepped down onto the first rung of the ladder, and Leopold walked towards the exit to look down on him as he descended.  
  
"The librarian, Remus? Wasn't she here when you were in school?"  
  
"It's just chess, Leo." He reached the bottom and ducked out of view, before calling back: "I mean, it's not like we're having dinner or anything."  
  
~  
  
"Can you believe today's our first match? And against Gryffindor?" Arpazia was bubbling with excitement, and seemed as if she could fly rather easily, with or without her broom. The aforementioned instrument was leaned against the table, along with a sturdy oak bat.  
  
Draco sighed, pushing his food around his plate idly. "Why are you so happy? They've flattened us the last three years... whenever Potter's playing, that is." He glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and gave a sigh. "He looks awful healthy. Perhaps you two know some sort of spell to render him violently sick for today's match?"  
  
Arpazia rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was before." They flinched as Tobias spoke. He had been unnaturally silent these past few days. Luckily he seemed his usual self this morning. "There's a new team now, and we aren't about to lose. Still, I'd have liked a few more practice days. We've only had a couple... the positions are barely final."  
  
Arpazia grinned, pleased with his attitude, and waved to Krislan who had a chair pulled up to the staff table, chatting with Leopold, in Severus' presence. She couldn't bring herself to think of it as chatting with the latter.  
  
"Relax, you two. We'll be fine. I mean, I've never actually played a match before, but I've been present for the few practices we've had... and Draco, I've only let you be hit by a Bludger twice! It doesn't seem that hard."  
  
Draco snorted. "Plenty of things don't seem hard... Take flying. You just flap your arms and-"  
  
"If you're Draco, you flap your lips. With luck the wizards you're speaking to will levitate you to kingdom come after listening to you gab for ten minutes." Tobias grinned, and the two smiled back at him, relief showing brightly on their faces. "We still have a few hours. I'm going to go find Mingus."  
  
The Slytherin Prefect Donald Mingus was the acting captain of the Slytherin team, despite not actually being a part of it, as Tobias had declined the position. He was extraordinarily stressed with the job, and if he was to be consulted about anything, demanded that it be a few hours before his advice would go into affect. Draco and Arpazia both rose, finishing off their tea with great speed, and followed Tobias down to the Slytherin's Quidditch headquarters, which was really just an unoccupied area of the dungeons.  
  
When they arrived, the rest of the team was already there, all looking very flustered and pale. Mingus was seated in the corner on an overturned bucket, his head cradled in his hands, and Adrian Pucey (the "senior member", as they called him) was going over the positional assignments once again.  
  
"Okay, Malrog. You're the Keeper." He said slowly, nodding at the tall black haired boy. "The Keeper."  
  
The boy nodded and then raised his hand, looking fairly perplexed.  
  
Adrian frowned at him. "What?"  
  
Malrog swallowed thickly, tugging at his dark green Quidditch robe. "So I... I keep the red ball... out of the hoops?" He stammered. The team groaned in unison. Malrog came from a Muggle family, and was a hypochondriac, causing him to spend all but one of their practices in the Medical wing.  
  
Adrian sighed. "Yes. The red ball. Arpazia and Han are the Beaters, of course." They nodded, brandishing their bats. "Remember, we're up against Gryffindor. Aim for Potter, or this match is lost."  
  
"Malcolm," Adrian began to talk very quickly, as Draco had straightened, looking pointedly at him, "You, me and Draco are the Chasers, and Tobias, you're the Seeker." He said this all in one breath, and was sure he was home free. "Is everyone suited u-"  
  
Draco coughed loudly. "Excuse me, Adrian, but I though we discussed this. I have been the Seeker for two years. Can't Tobias take the Chaser position? He hasn't even been in a real match before. I think this is a mistake." He was trying to sound menacing, but couldn't keep a note of panic from his voice.  
  
"It's not a mistake, Malfoy. You used to be the Seeker... and now you aren't. I considered your proposition... but the vote was unanimous."  
  
Draco rounded on Arpazia, looking hurt, and she averted his eyes. "Tobias is a great Seeker... In practice he caught the Snitch in record time, every time."  
  
"In practice being the key." Draco muttered.  
  
"Anyway, the only reason you're on the team is because your father-"  
  
"Will you stop bringing that up?" Draco cried shrilly. "Honestly, who told you that anyway?"  
  
"Krislan did."  
  
Draco scowled and started to say something else, but Mingus cut him off, coming out of his coma-like state in the corner.  
  
"We're also making you full Captain."  
  
Draco froze, mid-rant. "I-...what?"  
  
Adrian grinned, giving the smaller boy a slap on the back. "Also unanimous. We're no good at strategy."  
  
Malrog spoke up again. "The -red- ball, right?" He mumbled uncertainly. Adrian grimaced.  
  
Tobias gathered his emerald green Quidditch robes and headed toward the dressing booths. "Speaking of strategy... we still need one."  
  
Draco glanced around the team, they were all looking at him expectantly, and after a moment, he nodded. "All right, here's what we do." He turned to Arpazia and Han, who had their bats slung casually over their shoulders. "First rule in 'The Beaters Bible'. Take out the Seeker. Do just that. I can imagine the Gryffindors are going with the same strategy... but of course they think that I'm the Seeker. Try the Dopplebeater Defence." They nodded, and he glanced at Malrog. "Keep the red ball out of the hoops. I suggest the Double Eight Loop."  
  
Malrog paled slightly. Draco frowned.  
  
"You fly around all three goals very quickly in order to stop the Quaffle from entering any of them." He didn't wait for a reply. "As for the Chasers.." Overhead the school was thundering with the sounds of many students all filtering into the halls to attend the first Quidditch match of the season, overly excited as it was a full month later in the year than usual. "Play rough."  
  
A subdued cheer rose amongst the seven players, though Tobias really only smiled grimly, and they all marched out the door, off to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
~  
  
Students and teachers alike crowded the stands, determined not to let the bitter wind and light dusting of snow dampen their spirits. A warming spell had been cast on the benches, and due to the sheer multitude of spectators, no one complained much of the cold. There were quite a few more people than usual, for the Weasley twins, Fred and George, had snuck onto grounds, and had invited more than a few friends. It was the first Quidditch match of the year after all, and doubly exciting as their hadn't been any at all last year, due to the Triwizard Tournament. Fred and George were taking bets.  
  
The roar of the crowd dropped to a deafening roar as Lee Jordan finished introducing the Gryffindor team.  
  
"-arry Potter!" And the crowd went momentarily wild.  
  
"AS FOR THE SLYTHERIN TEAM! KEEPER: MALROG MACDOUGAL! FOLLOWED BY CHASERS, PUCEY, BADDOCK AND... MALFOY? DRACO MALFOY, PLAYING AS CHASER! I DON'T BLOODY BELIEVE IT! ...sorry, Professor. BEATERS, HAN LENTIL AND ARPAZIA WHELK, THE EXCHANGE STUDENT! She's untried, but BURSTING WITH POTENTIAL! AND LAST... SEEKER!" There was a pause, "TOBIAS RIDDLE! TOBIAS RIDDLE IS THE NEW SLYTHERIN SEEKER! I THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY THIS WILL BE AN INTERESTING GAME!"  
  
High above the field, in one of the faculty boxes, Krislan was standing excitedly, clapping and squealing, next to a humorously annoyed Professor Snape.  
  
"Krislan, will you please sit down...? People will think you're daft. Honestly, this is the last time you're invited to sit with the teachers. You can rough it out with the rest of the low-lifes next match..." Severus drawled. Oppressive as his words sounded, he was forced to hide a smile once she turned around. She sat down next to him, shaking with a mixture of cold and giddiness, but it hardly impaired her ability to chatter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus," (he arched an eyebrow, as using his first name had come as a common slip of tongue lately) "but this is so exciting! The whole school is here, and Tobias and Arpazia are really going to play, and...Look! Professor Dreigle and Mr. Lupin! They came!" She leapt to her feet once more, and began waving frantically at them, until Severus grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into her seat. She smiled at him, and he was suddenly aware of the close proximity at which she was seated, and that she was shivering quite thoroughly. He quickly released her wrist, and then, looking around to make sure absolutely no one was watching, began to remove his over cloak. Krislan blinked at him as he lay it on her shoulders, hastily, as if she was a dangerous beast that he was carefully apprehending.  
  
"Thank you." And subtly, as if by accident, she shifted herself so that she was leaning against his arm. He coughed into his hand, drawing away marginally.  
  
"The last thing I need is my assistant catching a cold. Poppy'd have my head." He said gruffly, and then feigned as if something interesting was occurring on the other side of the field, so as to hide the faint smile that played across his lips once again. Leopold and Remus edged along the row, apologizing to Professor Flitwick, who was almost knocked below the benches, and settled into the bench space aside Krislan. Remus was smiling wildly and toying with his scarf, and Leopold was grinning.  
  
"Hi, Krislan. ...Severus." Leopold said, and Remus gave a cough that sounded suspiciously as if it was covering a laugh.  
  
Severus moved slightly farther away from Krislan.  
  
"And what.. is it that's so funny? Something a five year old would dismiss as immature, I suppose." He said quietly.  
  
"Well, you see, Leo and I have a bit of a wager about how long it will take for-" Remus began, but Leopold cut him off.  
  
"-Harry Potter to catch the Snitch." He finished hurriedly.  
  
Severus grimaced, his arms crossed, fingers drumming. "Oh, my, that IS hilarious."  
  
Leopold ignored his comment, continuing. "Remus thinks this game will be fairly short. I, on the other hand, believe that Tobias had a good chance of winning." He adjusted his glasses.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes. "Gambling isn't permitted on school grounds."  
  
Remus laughed outright, looking relieved. "You're right, of course, Severus... We'll just have to call it off. Wouldn't want to set a bad example for the students, after all..."  
  
Leopold snorted. "You should have learned not to bet against me anyway, Remus..." He leaned over, whispering in Krislan's ear. "He's been searching for a way out of that bet since he made it. What do you think Severus would say if he knew that?"  
  
Krislan wrinkled her nose, grinning. " 'Well, I suppose an exception -can- be made...' " She said in her best impression of the Professor.  
  
"What rubbish are you telling her?" Remus demanded cheerfully. Severus was equally interested in their secret, but wasn't about to blatantly pry.  
  
"Only that you're a sore loser."  
  
"I am, am I?"  
  
"Yes, the sorest. And palindromic, too."  
  
"That I am." Remus replied. Krislan laughed, and then jumped to her feet once more, giving Remus and Leopold a perfect view of their earlier assumption that she was indeed wearing Severus' cloak.  
  
"Oh, they're starting!"  
  
"-AND A PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR, RIGHT FROM THE START!" Lee Jordan announced cheerfully, his voice reaching alarming highs. "LITERALLY, WHELK HIT A BLUDGER AT POTTER'S HEAD RIGHT AFTER TAKE OFF! SOMEONE SLEEPS WITH THE 'BEATER'S BIBLE' UNDER THEIR PILLOW!"  
  
Krislan half-winced, but smiled again as Severus stood up next to her, leaning on the guard rail.  
  
"This may be better than I thought." He muttered.  
  
"-AND IT'S A MISS! TOO BAD, THEY'LL MAKE IT UP..."  
  
Seemingly apart from the commotion of the game below, Tobias slowed his broom to what seemed like a crawl compared to his earlier showy circle of the pitch, and flew just next to Harry Potter, who was scanning the stands and surrounding sky for any hint of the Snitch.  
  
"Fine day for flying." He said amiably, anchoring himself next to the Gryffindor Seeker. Harry glanced at him and nodded vaguely, and Tobias followed as the boy began to pull his broom higher.  
  
"Harry Potter, is it? Strange that I haven't met you before this. I've been... looking forward to it." He extended a hand, still maintaining perfect balance. "I'm Tobias Riddle."  
  
Harry looked at him oddly, frowning at the offer of a handshake.  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"A hello would have been fine..." Tobias said sullenly, in an almost playful manner, but his eyes were cold. Harry averted his stare.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm a little preoccupied." He stated colorlessly.  
  
"Oh yes. The Golden Snitch. A silly thing, to chase something so small..." They had been steadily climbing since they began their mostly one-sided conversation.  
  
"An entirely trivial task... There are much larger, more worthwhile prizes." Tobias paused, and something unidentifiable flashed in his stormy eyes. When he spoke again, it consisted of clicks and hisses. "The largest prize, Potter."  
  
"-THAT'S TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! AND WHAT ARE THE SEEKERS DOING?" Lee chortled, far below.  
  
"He will give chase." Tobias continued. Harry was staring at him, his green eyes reflecting the pallid, expressionless face of Tobias. "He will destroy you."  
  
Silence. And then, without another word, the two Seekers went into a vertical dive. The crowd was on it's feet. A tiny, nearly invisible speck of gold gleamed just above the ground. They plummeted faster, screaming towards the turf. At the last possible instant, the tips of his steel-toed boots skimming the grass, Tobias pulled up, streaking towards the Snitch. Harry did not.  
  
With a sickening thud, he crashed headlong into the ground, and lay still. The crowd gave a collective gasp, punctuated by a single bark of a laugh and some scattered clapping.  
  
"Severus, that's not very nice."  
  
"Well, come on, it's not as if he's dead." Severus snapped.  
  
Leopold shrugged. "Well, at least he's smiling, Remus."  
  
"HARRY POTTER... DID NOT PULL UP! MADAM POMFREY AND HOOCH ARE ON THE FIELD..."  
  
The school seemed to hold it's breath.  
  
"AND THE WORD IS... HE'S ALL RIGHT! HARRY POTTER IS ALL RIGHT!" A resounding cheer broke out, and Remus and Krislan applauded wildly. Severus was frowning somewhat, and Krislan elbowed him, getting a few half-hearted claps out of him. Leopold just looked on, decidedly thoughtful.  
  
"AND... TOBIAS RIDDLE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THAT WAS SOME SPECTACULAR FLYING! RIDDLE IS THE KING OF THE DIVE NOW! SLYTHERIN IS AWARDED 150 POINTS! SLYTHERIN...WINS..." Lee trailed off, sounding confused. The Slytherin stands erupted with hollers and an abundance of streamers that looked suspiciously like torn up exam parchments. Gryffindor was silent, and not just for the loss, but for their Seeker, who was being levitated off of the field on a conjured stretcher, his body limp, arms dangling off the supporting canvas. The Slytherin team and a few jubilant students from the stands had rushed the field, and though Tobias would not allow himself to be lifted over head, they clammered around him, shouting and laughing, patting him on the back and even kissing him on the cheek. He smiled, accepted compliments, and allowed his hair to be ruffled, but was drawn again and again to the face of Albus Dumbledore, who was watching the festivities from the sidelines, his eyes troubled.  
  
---  
  
Author's Note: Wee! So glad people are finally starting to review! To answer a few questions... Firstly, we know that the American Exchange Student line is overdone, but we assure you, it was -necessary-. It will become clear later on. Secondly... about Krislan, she's presumably about 19- ish. What is known is that she attended a school that didn't offer Divination (which she's not very good at anyway) and Care of Magical Creatures. The WA status was Albus' idea, and the staff have a sneaking suspicion that he rigged it to force Krislan on Professor Snape, with the intention of lessening his workload, and consequentally, lightening his attitude. In all truths, the three main characters have major plot points surrounding their origins and the way they act, so we truly can't divulge much. And yes, at the moment, Leopold is single. Thanks so much for reading! ^_^ Practice skinning grapes with your teeth. Why? Because we like you.  
  
Another Author's Note: In a few chapters, if we ever get the scanner working, we may have character pics up -somewhere-. Just illustrations of how we imagined the OC's, and even a few of the regular HP characters, to look. 


	13. Chapter Twelve- Riddles (Part 1)

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12- Riddles  
  
Harry Potter sprained his neck in the Quidditch accident, and broke his nose. When asked about the incident, both of the involved Seekers were less than eager to discuss. The trivial injuries were quickly remedied, however, and there would be no question as to whether or not Harry would be attending the Christmas Ball. Word around the school was that he already had a date.  
  
A record number of students were staying behind for the holiday, so many, that the castle hardly seemed any dissimilar to it's usual, bustling state. The teachers were not as festive as the student body. Minerva McGonagall had decreed that the few vacation days before Christmas Eve would be reserved for missed exams and touch-up courses, as well as introductions to advanced forms of their subjects for students who wished to get a head start.  
  
Older undergraduates drifted lazily about the halls and courtyards, kicking about the light sprinkle of snow that they had been bestowed, and ceasing their raucous play only for a rather gloomy looking Severus Snape, who swept by them like a shadow, muttering to himself, his glare dripping with acid for anyone who dared look his way.  
  
Frankly, he had tripped coming up the front stairs of the school, and his anger stemmed wholly from his sore, bruised knee. Lately (what with school being out, and the castle overrun by carefree halfwits doing nothing particularly criminal that he could complain about) he couldn't find anything proper to unleash his despondent feelings on, and felt the need to resort to trifling irritations for venting. He glided off to the dungeons, and was grateful that the general area around his office and classroom was empty.  
  
As soon as his office door clicked shut, however, then the relief vanished.  
  
"Where have you been, Severus?"  
  
Remus Lupin was leaning nonchalantly on the edge of Severus' desk, tossing a smooth black paperweight from hand to hand. Severus eyed him suspiciously, stepping toward the desk in a wide circling way, as if Remus was exuding something toxic.  
  
"I really should put a werewolf ward on the door..." He said softly, and was pleased that Remus flinched. Point one. "And it's none of your business. What are you doing in here?" He let one hand fall to the corner of the desk, fingers tapping, and Remus stood, pulling back so he was facing the other man.  
  
"Were you.. with the WA? In Hogsmeade, perhaps?" He asked mildly.  
  
"If you knew, then I fail to see the point of asking."  
  
Remus smiled cheerlessly. "She's a nice girl." He placed the weight back on the desk with a dull clack. "Do you care for her?"  
  
Severus blinked, momentarily caught off-guard, his hand flexing into a creaking fist for an instant, and then falling slack. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Remus sighed heavily, dismissing the comment with a shrug of his slouched shoulders. "No reason.. I'm just making conversation. I have some..." He swallowed, looking with simulated interest at the edge of his worn sleeve. "..bad news. Karkaroff was found."  
  
Severus nodded faintly.  
  
"Dead, Severus. Cursed. Albus thinks it best if you..withdraw."  
  
"Well, we will see. Hmm, he couldn't tell me himself?"  
  
"He's visiting with the Minister right now." Remus replied.  
  
"Of course." Severus folded his hands in front of him, looking placidly at an undefined point somewhere to the right of Remus. "You can go now. And if I find you in my office again, I might not be so quick to still my wand- hand."  
  
The other man nodded, opening the door. "Be careful." He vanished into the hall.  
  
"...careful..." Severus echoed bitterly.  
  
~  
  
It was Christmas Eve, only a few precious hours before the event that many were feverishly anticipating. An electric crackle of hushed rumours were proliferating about the halls as people prepared.  
  
"...with Cho Chang, can you imagine? He went with Parvati last time, to the Yule Ball."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Either that, or her sister. I can't rightly remember."  
  
Few claims had much substantiality or backing to them, but a select couple were of particular interest, as the last class of Make-Ups was let out.  
  
"Tobias Riddle? He's going with Pansy Parkinson." Said one excited Ravenclaw girl. Her companion, a Slytherin, spoke up immediately, shaking her head.  
  
"No, haven't you heard? Pansy said he'd been acting strange lately... and this morning he called it off! She's dateless!"  
  
Pansy pushed by foully, confirming the validity of the statement.  
  
"I always thought her and Draco were a couple."  
  
"Never officially... And he's going with Arpazia Whelk, anyway."  
  
"That pasty git landed a date like Whelk?" Scattered laughter.  
  
The final intriguing rumor started as a nearly inaudible murmur, gradually swelling to an incredulous roar, and then shrinking again, as it was too juicy to unleash all at once. Students dropped their books, nearly fell down stairs. Eavesdropping professors drew back in alarm, not believing what they had heard.  
  
"Krislan Brask...?"  
  
"The WA?"  
  
"This one has to be fabricated..."  
  
"She's going with--- Professor Snape?!"  
  
~  
  
Draco paced back and forth before the roaring fire, nervously rearranging his bottle green formal robes, smoothing out the wrinkles and straightening the cuffs. He ran his hands over his hair, and again and again glanced at the mahogany clock set upon the mantle.  
  
"What could possibly take this long?" He inquired of the ember-strewn hearth impatiently.  
  
"Exactly that long? Or just about?"  
  
He spun around to face the speaker, and was met with Arpazia, looking as lovely as he had imagined, and more. Her jade, ankle-length gown was lined with tiny pearls, and stitched all over in violet designs. A shawl of similar shade was draped over her gloved arms, and she curtsied, so that the pearl-beaded working in her hair was visible.  
  
"You... look beautiful, Arpazia." He stammered after a considerable silence, grinning crookedly.  
  
"You too."  
  
He blushed, but then narrowed his eyes, perplexed. "Wait, don't you mean-"  
  
"I meant exactly what I said." She replied with a laugh. "Deal with it."  
  
Krislan appeared, hurrying out of the dorm hallway, and skipped up to Arpazia. Draco had to inwardly admit that she looked rather nice as well, despite her not being his type. Her sandy brown hair couldn't hold a candle to Arpazia's sleek red locks, but it was interesting, to say the least, wavy and loosely styled, brushing the floor as she moved. She wore no make- up, but she was pretty enough, in a plain way, to suffice without it.  
  
"I knew you'd look better than me in a gown, Arpazia." Krislan said glumly. She pulled up her top with a quick tugging motion, as she lacked the traits to support it indefinitely. She wore a cerulean strapless dress, that flared at the waist into a taffeta layered skirt, that was comprised of various shades of green and yellow. The longer parts of her braids were tied back by a single yellow ribbon. The dress looked like it might have been home made, but it was still very appealing.  
  
"You look fine, Kris. Stop debasing yourself." Arpazia stood on tiptoes briefly, scanning the room. "Where's your date?"  
  
Krislan stammered, a blush blooming in her cheeks. "Oh... he wouldn't be in here."  
  
"He's not in Slytherin?" Draco inquired, a little disapprovingly. "He's not a Gryffindor, is he?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Come on, Krislan! Who is it?" Arpazia demanded loudly, though she was smiling. Krislan pressed her lips together in a closed-mouth manner and shook her head.  
  
"Mm-mm."  
  
"You know I'm going to find out eventually, don't you?" She shrugged, giving up for the time, and positioned Draco's arm so that she might place her hand within the crook of his elbow. "Have you seen Tobias?"  
  
"No.. I hear he called it off with Pansy, though..." Krislan said, almost sorrowfully.  
  
"Well, he's come to his senses, that's all." Arpazia chirruped with a smile, though in truth she was inwardly troubled. Tobias seemed to be back to his old self, especially since the Quidditch match a few days earlier, but who knew what his old self really was? He was always changing. And lately, it seemed almost as if he was trying too hard to be cheery and good- natured. She shook the thoughts away with a careless flip of her hair and flashed a smile at Draco.  
  
"Come on. We'll be late."  
  
"Well, who's fault would that be?" He countered, and she grinned, waving to Krislan, who gave a start and rushed back to her dorm as if she had forgotten something. Draco and Arpazia left for the ball.  
  
Tobias emerged silently from the shadows beyond the light of the fire, dressed in his normal ensemble, his hair slightly in his face. He paused for a moment, flexing his hands in front of himself as if unfamiliar with their functions, and then followed the two, alone.  
  
~  
  
-What are you doing?-  
  
Ignoring the nagging voice for the time, Severus slowly hooked the clasps of his sleeves together, watching his reflection in the mirror. The cut was gone, of course, but he had nicked himself shaving, something he hadn't done in years.  
  
-You're nervous.-  
  
He ran a wondering hand along his jawbone, and then let his arm drop to his side. On first glance he was clad in his usual black ensemble, but closer inspection would reveal that the hem of his sleeves, and the collar of the somber, coat-like top were laced with dark emerald ribbon, and the stitching, though even more imperceptible, was of the same color.  
  
Well, why not? She said she would be wearing green of sorts, and had asked him if he had owned anything of the tint. He wasn't overdoing it, the garments weren't even new.  
  
-Are you flattered, Severus Snape? A pretty girl, half your age, invites you to a dance, and you're beside yourself with the preparations. Stressed, anxious even.-  
  
He scowled at himself, and, gripping the frame, gave the mirror a violent spin. It squeaked noisily and tipped end over end a few times before settling, the wood backing facing him. He folded his arms stiffly over his thin chest and glared at his boots.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
-Why did you say yes?-  
  
Bells sounded hollowly, reverberating through the castle halls, and Severus flinched, looking up. Footsteps thudded faintly overhead. Cello music started up.  
  
Fashionably late? He supposed he had no choice by now.  
  
He glowered at nothing for a moment before marching to the door. But his hand stopped, hovering just above the tarnished brass doorknob. The music was almost inaudible now, and the castle hummed with it's usual night time noises. Severus opened the door.  
  
~  
  
The hall was completely transformed. Long tables stretched along the outside border of the room, but the square of empty hardwood flooring was immense, and dotted with dancing couples, mostly older students, and some a few silly first years, moving seemingly to a beat all their own. Banners hung randomly, curtains draped artfully over the ornately carved pillars that seemed to have been put up just for the occasion. The staff were up and about as well, and when a livelier song began (provided by a few of Hogwarts' many anonymous specters) Albus Dumbledore rose to the occasion, claiming that he was quite a 'mover' and a 'shaker' when he was younger.  
  
Arpazia and Draco moved along the crowds of students, nodding and smiling where needed, but before Draco could even begin to coerce Arpazia into a dance, she steered him to the right, close to a crowd of laughing second year Hufflepuffs. He blinked at her, confused, but she stayed him with a hand to his shoulder, and peered at the door.  
  
"Why are we standing here?"  
  
"I have a feeling that something is going to happen, and I don't want to miss it."  
  
Draco smiled, the odd smile he was prone to giving her most of the time. He wasn't going to argue. He wasn't psychically prone, in truth, but he too could feel it. A strange heated tingle in the air. "All right."  
  
After an awkward few minutes of standing there, the crowd at the entrance parted again, but it was only Tobias, to Arpazia's momentary dismay. He meandered haphazardly off towards the open balconies that lead to the gardens, without so much of a glance at his surroundings. When he had vanished into the darker outside areas of the ball, the groups he had passed began whispering, and a few faces glanced in Draco and Arpazia's direction, as they were known acquaintances of the Riddle boy.  
  
Draco frowned. "You know, he may be an ass, I'm not saying he's not, mind you... But I do feel sort of.. bad for him. Don't know why, really. He hates me, after all."  
  
Arpazia smiled weakly. "Well, it could be worse..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
She shrugged. "He could be here with Pansy." They both broke into laughter, which only subsided when the crowd parted again, quickly, and then dispersed all together. Several large assemblages of people were filtering into the hall, among them, Professor Dreigle was telling a rather involved story to Remus Lupin, and of all people, Madam Pomfrey. A few yards, and several important looking witches and wizards behind them, Alastor Moody clunked along amiably, dressed in his holiday finest, which (to anyone who knew him at all) was really just whatever didn't have more than five tears in it. The procession ended, and the doors were closed. Everyone took to milling about, bragging and intentionally drawing attention to their dates, and clothes. Draco Malfoy, it was decided, had won the best date (though they knew almost nothing of the Whelk-girl), until Harry Potter entered, splitting a few clusters of dancing people as he pushed the double doors open, Cho Chang on his arm. He looked immensely pleased with himself, and as he paraded off towards his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who had came together, the doors opened a final time, and all eyes deserted the scarred wonder and his surprising date as one of the very last couples slipped into the hall.  
  
Severus Snape lead Krislan Brask into the room, and then stopped, seeming to shrink back against the door, at the sea of eyes gawking at them. He scowled malevolently at the frozen multitude, her hand clasped firmly in his own, and lead her off to the side, and out of the spotlight. With a confused, wavering half-smile, Arpazia started towards them, pulling a rather reluctant Draco with her.  
  
"Hi, Krislan! ...Professor Snape." She nodded to them, her voice loud and nervously cheerful. Severus blinked uninterestedly at her and her smile twitched at the corner, struggling to remain. "Could I... Could I talk to Krislan for a moment?" She inquired.  
  
He seemed to ignore her for a time, looking hostilely about the room. Things looked to be returning to normal, and few people were looking at them. In fact, most appeared to be avoiding just that. "You've seemed quite capable of it before now, so I don't see why not."  
  
Krislan glanced up at the professor and smiled, and much to Arpazia and Draco's surprise, he returned the smile. Sort of.  
  
She grabbed Krislan by the elbow and pulled her a good distance away, leaving Draco beside Severus.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Krislan looked down at the floor, fiddling with a twist of her hair. "Uhm... I wanted it to be... a surprise." She answered lamely.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised! And so is everyone else!" She shook her head, still in disbelief. "He's twice your age, I'd wager... When did he ask you?"  
  
"He didn't..." Krislan blushed scarlet, her freckles vanishing in the rouge, staring at her hands. Arpazia's confusion slowly turned to shocked understanding.  
  
"Merlin's Wand! You asked him?!" She glanced back over at their dates. Severus was exactly where they had left him, albeit the absurd little half smile had vanished, and in fact looked as if it had never been. Draco made a pleading face at her, and a beckoning flail of his hands, and she sighed, looking back to Krislan with a smile.  
  
"Well...have fun... I guess."  
  
"You too!" Krislan hugged her, beaming, and practically ran back to Severus, almost tripping on the hem of her gown.  
  
--  
  
"Who is -that-?" Krislan asked, not making any attempt to hide her shock. They had done a good deal of standing in shadow since her departure from Draco and Arpazia (who seemed to be enjoying themselves), and Krislan was eager to make conversation. Severus frowned when he saw who she had pointed at. Leaning against a column, just now taking a sip of some indiscernible liquid from his hip flask, stood Alastor Moody. His one madly twirling, bright blue magic eye was spinning here and there, now and again settling on a face, and occasionally rolling completely into the back of his head, so only white was visible. He snorted, pushing a snarl of gray hair out of his face with hands that were as equally scarred as the rest of him.  
  
"Mad-Eye Moody. An Auror, pay him no mind. He's a bloody lunatic." Severus growled, turning Krislan forcibly away from the sight. Moody's magic eye had unfortunately come to rest on the two, however, and his normal eye soon joined. He started towards them.  
  
"Oh, for the love of..." Severus muttered under his breath. Krislan blinked curiously.  
  
"All right there, Snape? Enjoyin' yourself?" Moody barked gruffly. His face was grim and cheerless however, and he regarded Severus in a strangely suspicious manner. Severus didn't reply. His jaw was set, a muscle twitching at the corner of his mouth, and he had a hand placed apprehensively on Krislan's arm. Moody seemed unfazed, however. He then looked at Krislan, and it seemed for a moment that both of his eyes widened just a tad.  
  
"Is this... girl yer...date?" He grumbled. Severus looked strangely indignant, and his grip on her arm tightened.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Moody coughed roughly into his hand and brought out a wrinkled handkerchief, his eyes still on Krislan. "Severus, might I have a word with you?"  
  
Severus gave a snort, stepping back.  
  
"No, Alastor, you may not."  
  
"Snape-"  
  
"-Start walking...-" Severus hissed in Krislan's ear, and she obediently scurried away from Moody, dragging Severus with her. Moody shrugged, and after a good deal of silent assessment, clunked back to his column. Krislan shuddered, blinking at the carved wooden peg, claw-like, that was where his leg should be.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked, glancing again, nervously, at the auror. Severus' hand fell on her shoulder, and she jumped.  
  
"I don't know. Just ignore him if he speaks to you again... Hard to believe he was invited." He murmured lowly. Krislan smiled and reached up to lay her hand on his. He looked down at her with a mixture of confusion and acceptance in his eyes, and she was reminded of that day in the snow. Then he withdrew his hand, as she knew he would, and the recollection passed, though her heart still fluttered in her chest from the thought of it.  
  
"Well... do you want to dance?"  
  
Severus drew away from her as if she had just offered him a used tissue. "Pardon?"  
  
"I'm cold. It's warm on the dance floor." She gave as reason. He arched an eyebrow, smirking slightly.  
  
"You don't retain heat very well, do you?"  
  
"No..." She smiled slowly and took his hands in hers, backing onto the dance floor.  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
~  
  
Separated from the holiday festivities, Leopold and Remus were leaning on the railing that divided the main hall's corresponding low-rise balconies from the gardens, bemoaning their sorry lack of female companionship.  
  
Remus sighed. "This is bloody pathetic. I mean, Severus Snape, master of hermits, has a date."  
  
"Yes, but it hardly counts." Leopold offered morosely, pushing his slipping spectacles back into place. "He had to find a student."  
  
"She still went with him." Remus countered, looking over his shoulder at the mass of happy couples within. "Seems to really be.. enjoying her time with him, too. You see, I'm never wrong about these sort of things."  
  
Leopold snorted. "I can recall many a time when you were wrong about just these sort of things."  
  
"You're right... perhaps she thinks her job's on the line."  
  
Leopold straightened, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Excuse me, but Severus Snape is a man of strong morals. Foul-tempered as he is, he would never blackmail a student.... not for a date, anyway."  
  
Remus stepped away from the rail, hands raised in a mock defensive gesture. "Okay... I didn't mean it. No need to get so uptight about it."  
  
"I am not uptight, Remus... It's just... what with one thing and another, I'm a bit-"  
  
"Paranoid? Defensive? Stressed to the extreme?"  
  
Leopold adjusted his glasses, "No, I'm just... tired."  
  
"Just tired?" Remus laughed, and rejoined his friend at the railing. "And Alastor Moody is just a bit... distrustful."  
  
Leopold frowned, cocking his head as he adjusted the bunched sleeves of his coat. "Speak of the devil."  
  
Alastor Moody was striding towards them, or perhaps just towards Leo, as Remus was partially obscured by the shadow of an open door. The werewolf glanced at Moody and quickly clambered over the railing, dropping a couple of feet down into the gardens.  
  
"I'll, um, talk to you later, Leo..." He darted off along the edge of the balustrade and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Leopold took a deep breath and muttered, "Thank you, Remus..." in a sardonic tone, before turning jovially to greet Moody. "Alastor! Pleasure to see that you could make it. I hear you've been busy with... well." He shrugged.  
  
Alastor stared out into the gardens, his magic eye froze in a southwest position. "Yes, busy. You know how things get."  
  
"Mm." Leopold replied, clasping his hands together.  
  
"There's trouble about, Leopold." He drew close to the railing, leaning his back against it, and pointed at Severus, who was dancing awkwardly with an exceedingly amused Krislan. "You see her?"  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"No, the one with him." Moody snapped. Leopold frowned, put off by the man's curt attitude.  
  
"Yes, she's a student of mine." He replied calmly.  
  
Moody snorted. "That's no student."  
  
His brow furrowed in annoyed confusion, Leopold leaned closer to Moody, looking at Krislan as well. "It's not like you to be abstract."  
  
"Not being abstract... That's not a student." He clapped Leo on the shoulder and clunked off, taking a deep swallow from his hip flask. Leo shook his head and peered uneasily at Severus and Krislan, before turning to face the gardens once more.  
  
"Leo...hey, Leo? Is he gone?" Remus' voce floated up to him.  
  
"Have you been hiding just out of sight all this time?" Leopold asked, audibly irritated. "Yes, Remus, he's gone."  
  
"Well then... would you mind giving me a hand up?" Laughing slightly, Leopold leaned over the railing and easily hauled Remus up to the point where he could grapple up the side himself. He stood, brushing off his shabby robes, and smiled oddly.  
  
"Sorry about that. Something about that man just..." He shrugged, "Besides, every time we talk he brings up my 'condition'... and I'm not comfortable about attributing lycanthropy to something as untrying as being Italian. He's so.. interested in the subject. Just... don't really like him."  
  
"He's not a bad sort... but I know what you mean." Leopold murmured. Remus rolled his eyes and pulled his cloak tight around him before spotting Tobias over Leopold's shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter there?" He said, nodding to the boy, nearly obscured by the shadows.  
  
"Oh, last I heard, he'd had some sort of... disagreement with some friends.. I'm sure he had his designs on Miss Whelk for the ball, and Mr. Malfoy beat him to it. Give it time. It's sure to blow over."  
  
"Or up..." Remus whispered. "That is Tobias Riddle, you know..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Look at him... he's either very angry... or very ready."  
  
Leopold pushed his glasses up and gave the boy an appraising stare. "I'm sure it's..."  
  
He trailed off, eyes narrowing to near slits. He raised his hand to Remus' elbow, and steered him towards the hall, away from the gardens. "Don't say a word, just keep walking." Leo said in response to Remus' bemused expression and marginal resistance. He effortlessly directed Remus to the far wall of the chamber, without colliding with a single dancing couple; somewhat odd, since his eyes never left the dark form of Tobias, which had crept closer to the doors. Remus finally wrenched his arm free and turned to confront Leopold.  
  
"What's going on?" Leopold's eyes didn't meet Remus', he continued to stare at the disconnected student with intense scrutiny. Remus waved a hand in front of Leopold's eyes, and, failing to gain his attention, interposed himself between Leopold and Tobias, affectively interrupting the diviner's line of sight.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?"  
  
Leopold reached up to remove his glasses, but thought better of it, and merely fixed them better to his head. His voice was hushed when he spoke.  
  
"I'm not sure, Remus." His tone drifted to that of morose, and Remus wasn't sure if the man was even addressing him. "And the last time I wasn't sure, we ended up knee deep in an ocean of Dark Magic..." He fixed Remus with a penetrating, but distant stare. "We almost didn't make it then, and the odds are, if anything, worse... even with Alastor, and Severus we wouldn't last a minute against...though I can't be certain..."  
  
Remus looked about furtively, "Against what?"  
  
"-and with the students! The injuries and incidental death-toll would be overwhelming... assuming we survive long enough to care... that is, of course, presupposing that something -is- wrong. I may be overreacting to a normal teenage stress response. Then again, I may be correct in thinking that-"  
  
"Shut up, Leo! Quiet!" Remus yelled before he was able to constrain his rising panic an anger. Leopold observed him in quizzical shock.  
  
"That's the first time I've heard you yell in years..."  
  
A few people had turned to stare, but seeing only the mild-mannered caretaker and the quiet Divination Teacher, they decided the outburst must have come from elsewhere. Remus glared at him with uncharacteristic fury. "Well, I haven't had to stop one of your Auror nonsense rants in about that long! Circe! You get more like Mad-Eye-"  
  
"First, Severus, now Alastor, what nex-" He blinked, mouth going dry. "Where'd he go?"  
  
Remus whirled around, his anger already forgotten, and found the balcony completely devoid of Tobias. "Maybe someone asked him to dance... I don't know."  
  
"Maybe I should tell Alastor... just to put him on guard."  
  
Remus laughed. "First we'd have to find something to put him -off- guard." He patted Leopold on the back. "Come on... I think you need something to drink."  
  
Tobias momentarily forgotten, they drifted towards the banquet table.  
  
---  
  
Author's Note: As you may have noticed, the story is starting to pick up a bit. You see? The ball wasn't just a ploy to describe pretty dresses. Well, that was only 'Riddles: Part 1'. This area of the story is incredibly long, since it's a turning point. We've had this chapter written out in various drafts since about... chapter 6. Important. A lot of the things said and done in this chapter are clues as to what is next. It's awful annoying, hunting through seven different notebooks, to find the pieces of this part. Nothing is ever simple. Alright, a favor of anyone who is actually reading this... you can review more than once. ^_^ Especially to comment on recent chapters. It makes us happy. Yay! Ice cream! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen- Riddles (Part 2)

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 13- Riddles: Part 2  
  
  
  
Tobias stood in silence, just below the balcony railing, his emotionless blue eyes peering over the smooth flooring and into the warm, inviting ballroom. His hands were clenched, knuckle white on the stone border, as if he intended to pull himself up and over the bar at any instant. He shivered, his clothes were wet with the dew that had begun to settle over every inch of the gardens, but he felt as if a thin layer of perspiration permeated his skin. He lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes, and then blinked, seething over the scene with less than covert disgust.  
  
How dare they mock him with their smiles? They were so content, so sure of themselves.  
  
They knew who they were.  
  
Their polite and cheerful greetings numbed him past the memory of feeling.  
  
-So easy to blame that on them.-  
  
Shut up.  
  
-So easy to distance yourself from their "foolishness". What are you doing? This isn't who you are.-  
  
Shut up!  
  
He slammed the errant thoughts to the back of his mind, long fingers tapping fiercely on the damp, rough stone. These thoughts weren't important. They weren't really a part of him. They were society's mark on him, marring him, making him weak. Weakness was hardly acceptable... it wouldn't be tolerated. He smiled slowly, casting a superior gaze across the hall that was visible to him.  
  
The caretaker and Divination professor had stopped looking for him. The teacher had sensed something, knew something crucial concerning Tobias, but had pushed it away.  
  
Tobias clenched his teeth, his mind suddenly flooded with anger as Draco and Arpazia waltzed past, smiling, Draco blushing to the tips of his ears. He tensed.  
  
-No, not yet...-  
  
It was a different voice now... colder, more authoritative. No longer the lonely boy, skulking in the gloom of Tobias' subconscious.  
  
"Master." Tobias breathed the word, loathing it, even as he obeyed the silent directive, and faded back into the shadows of the tall evergreens.  
  
-Relax. Relax, puppet.-  
  
The hissing, strangely high-pitched voice was louder, and bolder than it had ever been during it's waking words with him. He did not recollect past conversations, but knew they had happened.  
  
The boy at the back of his thought process was yelling at him, furious, but was so far away that his voice was only a dull throb, a hum.  
  
-Soon.-  
  
Tobias nodded and knelt in the murk, his eyes closed, and his mind focused inward.  
  
~  
  
Arpazia and Draco had ceased their dancing for a time, recuperating by the refreshment table. Arpazia was blinking down it's length, seeking something other than Butter Beer to partake in, when Harry Potter and Cho Chang broke their waltz long enough to fraternize with the enemy, so to speak. Arpazia was not fond of Cho, and Draco was less than eager to be breathing the same air as Harry. Harry smiled warmly at Arpazia, but the girl was already putting on a painted smile, trying her best to uphold a pleasant disposition.  
  
"Good evening, Cho, Harry. Enjoying the ball?" She purred, simultaneously pouring herself a goblet of newly discovered pumpkin juice. Cho returned her manufactured grin, and gave a modest shrug.  
  
"Yes, very much so. Harry's a wonderful dancer... not like some, who have to put Grace Charms on their shoes to keep from tripping..." She looked pointedly at Draco, who didn't seem to be paying much attention, and Harry chuckled into his hand. Arpazia's smile stayed fixed, and she seemingly ignored the jibe.  
  
"That's good to hear... I'd hate for him to stomp all over your landing gear. You're bound to need it during our match next week..." She bit her tongue to keep from an amused outburst when Cho darkened, straightening her shawl. "By the way, where -did- you get that dress? It's simply ravishing!"  
  
"You think so? My mother picked it up in Paris for me. She does like to travel. Yours is lovely too... did you make it yourself?"  
  
"I got it in Chicago, before I left." Arpazia replied curtly. Cho wrinkled her nose in fleeting distaste, and then tugged on Harry's arm.  
  
"I like this song." And she directed him onto the dance floor, but not before waving jovially at Arpazia, who returned the gesture with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
"I thought you didn't like her...." Draco said, as they strolled by the staff table, where a clump of teachers seemed to be attempting to stop Professor Boar and Professor Hagrid from having a drinking contest. They seemed inebriated enough already. "And I have not got Grace Charms on my shoes..."  
  
Arpazia smiled. "I.. don't like her. But at least she's passably polite."  
  
"Yes, once you get past the discreet insulting points of her conversation." He snorted, taking her hand to pull her onto the floor once more.  
  
~  
  
Tobias was standing again, and bit the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood as Draco lead Arpazia into a dance again. After a brief bit of contemplation he climbed nimbly back onto the balconies and stood there apprehensively, fingers twitching at his sides. Krislan and Professor Snape were talking about something near the doors to the balcony, but they didn't progress further than that. Severus looked up, and caught Tobias' eyes briefly. He conferred a searching look on the boy and frowned, before saying something to Krislan, and directing her away from Tobias' view.  
  
Just a little longer. Revenge was in waiting. A little longer wouldn't kill him...something about this thought bothered him, but he ignored it. It was easy to ignore it.  
  
~  
  
"Are you all right, Professor?"  
  
Severus made a noncommittal noise and leaned against the wall, his arms folded in front of him, head bowed. Krislan giggled, and mimicked him, adorning a scowl and the same stance.  
  
" 'I'm grumpy'." She said. Severus inclined his head just slightly to look at her through his hair, only one dark eye visible.  
  
"You know, I'm quite fed-up with you doing impressions of me." He stated quietly. "You do an awful job."  
  
"Well, you could stand to be a little friendlier." She answered, smiling sweetly and hooking her arm in his. "You're my date, after all. Do you want to dance?" Her original attempt to get him onto the floor ended abruptly after a few awkward minutes with him saying he had something in his eye, and stalking off to a secluded corner to remedy the situation, with obviously no intention of returning to the dance scene.  
  
He recoiled from her, pushing her arm off of his and she sighed heavily so that her bangs rode out on the exhale, fanning about her face momentarily.  
  
"You didn't have to come, you know." She said softly. He didn't respond. She was twisting a lock of hair nervously about her fingers, looking at the floor. "You can go." She straightened, forcing a smile. "Go on."  
  
He rolled his eyes, speaking in monotone. "I'm glad you've given me permission."  
  
Krislan furrowed her brow, hurt. "There's no need to be rude..."  
  
Severus didn't reply once again, and to strengthen the blow to Krislan, he turned his head in the opposite direction, frowning. Krislan emitted a squeak, that sounded almost akin to a restrained sob, and stared for a few hushed moments before turning and walking hurriedly away from him. He swiveled on heel, some sort of comment on his lips, but it died when he saw that she was no longer there. She had darted off onto the balconies.  
  
A few party goers turned to look at him, most who dared were of his age, and they generally all bore the same irate expressions and unsavory upturn of their lips. He gazed back guiltily for half an instant, and then swore under his breath before strolling reluctantly out into the dark of the gardens. He just missed Tobias leap hastily over the rail.  
  
Krislan was standing on the farthest corner of the platform, her arms hugged tightly around her, face hidden by her mass of loose hair. He watched her, but she didn't turn, so he made his way to her unenthusiastically, steel-tipped boots clacking hollowly on the ground.  
  
"Krislan?"  
  
She flinched, but didn't acknowledge his presence further. He sighed and moved to stand next to her, his hands folded behind his back.  
  
"I think we need to talk." He said, trying for a more gentle approach. She sniffed loudly and one thin hand rose to wipe at her damp cheeks before returning to it's self embrace.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. It's quite clear. I'm not as...as flighty as everyone thinks I am." She choked out, speaking away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. "I was stupid to ask you to come. I -should- have found someone my own age. Imagine..." She laughed bitterly, "...My first real school dance, and I go with my teacher! I... maybe I thought... I don't know what I thought. Really, I can't imagine what made me ask you. I know you well enough to assume that this sort of thing isn't your cup of tea."  
  
Severus shifted slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's no need to cry about it. So, you made a mistake..." His voice sounded strangely sorrowful, and she looked up at him, hazel eyes red-rimmed and damp. "...you can find someone else to dance with."  
  
Krislan took this idea as nearly an insult. Before she could rope her emotions in, she cried: "But I want to dance with you!"  
  
He winced a bit, as if she had struck him, and took a step back. Then, smiling crookedly, he murmured: "You are a -strange- girl."  
  
-And that's just what you need, Severus. A nice, strange girl.-  
  
He brushed away the renegade thought and gave an exaggerated sigh, pulling a dark green handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her. "Clean yourself up." He said sternly, before adding, "One dance."  
  
Krislan was already dabbing at her eyes with the cloth, and seemed not to hear him at first. Then her lips stretched into a broad smile, and, before he could react in an adverse manner, she placed her hands on his face and tilted him down towards her so that she was able to kiss him without standing on her toes. It was the faintest of contact, barely executed before the victim was pulling away, hands rising in front of him as if warding off an attack. Fleetingly, their eyes met, and something indecipherable was there.  
  
Krislan clasped his hand in hers and lead him into the hall. This time he moved almost entirely of his own accord.  
  
~  
  
-Almost time.-  
  
The few giggling 3rd years that had ventured out onto the veranda were lured back into the hall by their dance partners for the evening, leaving Tobias completely and utterly deserted. His tightly closed eyes eased open slowly.  
  
-Now.-  
  
Tobias' feet began to move before he could register it. He entered the hall, mindless of the dancing throngs. When a couple nearly collided with him, they were thrown back, as if an invisible shield was repelling disturbance. His head was turned downward, his hands in tight fists. A cruel smile twisted his lips. In a strange voice, imbued with ancient power, he whispered:  
  
"Morsmorde."  
  
The laughing babble of the revelers turned to horrified screams and hoarse shouting as the Dark Mark blossomed beneath the ceiling. The fitful green glow bathed the room in it's malevolent light, and all other flames darkened to a luminescent black before extinguishing all together. A veritable flood of masked Death Eaters poured into the room. Trailing close behind were four or five of the creatures known as Dementors. A wave of fear and despair folded over the crowd like a blanket. Students and teachers alike scrambled for the double doors, weak in the knees and gasping for the good memories they had possessed only moments ago. The dark servants paid the screaming onlookers no mind. Their purpose lay elsewhere.  
  
Tobias, the whites of his eyes glowing scarlet, released an inhuman scream that only two individuals currently in the room could understand. Harry Potter fainted dead away. Krislan shrank against Severus, her eyes wide.  
  
"Moody! Cover the door, get these kids out of here!" Remus shouted over the uproar, dragging a slack Harry Potter across the wood flooring. "I promised Sirius I'd watch him... I have to get him to the infirmary!"  
  
"Not a problem, Remus." Moody replied calmly, blasting hooded figures and masked ones indiscriminately.  
  
Severus and Leopold were standing protectively in front of a small group of Hogwarts students, among them Draco, Arpazia, and Krislan.  
  
"Don't you hate when you're right?" Leopold said weakly.  
  
Severus glared at him, but chose not to respond to this particular comment. He started to say a name that was entirely unfamiliar to the students, before catching himself, and snapping: "Leo, stay here. After they've been driven back..." He paused uncertainly. "Try and get the children farther into the castle." His voice suddenly sounded strained and helpless. "Where the -hell- is Albus?" The headmaster was nowhere to be seen. Leopold dropped a hand on Severus' shoulder.  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you."  
  
Severus shook his head, scowling, "What are you going to do, read their minds to death? You stay with the students..." They ducked instinctively as a whistling purple spiral flew through the air and crashed into the wall, decimating a few portraits. "Best keep Mr. Malfoy away from danger... as he has a rather adverse reaction to direct confrontation-"  
  
"Professors! I hate to interrupt, but-" Arpazia screamed, unable to finish her sentence, feeling cold all over. Leopold flung up his wand-less hand and hurled the approaching Dementor nearly ten feet into the air. It crashed into a table with a howl, flooring an oncoming Death eater. He nodded gravely at Severus.  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
Severus took a step forward and stopped. Tobias was strolling, unharmed, into the center of the room, his eyes a rouge blur in his pale face. His hands were bent into claws at his side. He opened his mouth, and let out another incomprehensible hiss, and Krislan leaned heavily against the wall, her breathing ragged, eyes panicked. Severus turned, concerned. "You'll be fine, Krislan.. Leo has experience with this sort of thing."  
  
Krislan shook her head, tears streaming suddenly down her face, and was abruptly alight in a strange glow. With a muted popping sound she towered above them, her lower half that of a shimmering, golden snake. A student screeched, backing against the wall, as if this sight was worse than Dementors, and the Dark Mark combined. "A bloody Nahga!"  
  
A crash tore through the room as a Death Eater propelled a long oak table at a group of retreating second years. Severus and Leopold turned immediately, and the table was launched in the opposite direction by the power of Severus' magic, and Leopold's psyche. When they faced the situation at hand once more, Krislan had vanished. A few of the shocked undergraduates were staring out into the gardens, mouths agape. Severus was briefly oblivious to the chaos around him. His mouth worked wordlessly.  
  
Leopold coughed. "Well... Mad-Eye was right." He adjusted his glasses unnecessarily. "That explains a bit."  
  
Severus spun around, the pressing issue of the attack painfully forced back into the center of his attention as a Death Eater fired a beam of energy at his shoulder. When it saw his face however, it paused, momentarily uncertain, and Severus wasted no time in stunning the masked adversary. He glanced back at Leo, and said stiffly: "You seem to have lost your charges." before disappearing into the skirmish.  
  
The students had scattered, but Leopold spotted Draco and Arpazia not too far away. Arpazia still looked deadly pale from the Dementor near- encounter, and Draco was standing behind her.  
  
"Right! Hide behind me!" She spat, irritably. "Then after they rip me apart, not only will they rip -you- apart, but you'll be covered in me!"  
  
Leo repelled the two encroaching Dementors with a wave of his hand and ran over to them. He ushered them towards the wall, and, raising a hand that trembled slightly, formed a dome of some sort around them. It shimmered, faintly visible, and deflected the Death Eaters curses. Unfortunately, it seemed to shrink with every blow.  
  
Arpazia looked around suddenly, alarmed. "Professor? Professor, where's Krislan?"  
  
Draco and Leopold exchanged a glance. She had somehow missed Krislan's transformation. "She's well.. somewhere." He replied. "I'm sure she's fine... far from helpless." The last part was muttered under his breath, but Arpazia seemed to have heard him, as she fixed him with a befuddled stare. With the way she was looking at him, he was almost glad when the shield broke. He tried at another one, but he barely had it up before it was shattered again. With an exasperated sigh he pulled out his wand. Muttering under his breath, he urged them towards the garden doors.  
  
"...okay....okay, Leo...how hard can it be...? ...you just point, and... say the words..." He closed his eyes, mentally gathering himself and trying to block out the strange buzzing in his head.  
  
"Professor? What's wrong?" Draco asked fearfully, his eyes on the Death Eaters grappling with Severus Snape, and the not so useless Professor Boar. Any minute their attention might be directed back to them. Leo didn't look at him, and he gritted his teeth before responding.  
  
"I... never actually finished school.... I've relied on my...powers. They've... rarely... f-f-failed me..."  
  
Arpazia swallowed thickly, a little alarmed at the sudden pronounced stutter in the professor's speech. "This would be one of those 'rare' occasions, I'd wager."  
  
Leo nodded. "W-well... It's not t-too hard. ...you just point...and mumble..."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and slowed his breathing by pure force of will. "I hate to be the bearer of foul news, Professor, but it's not quite that simple." He was inwardly bemoaning his decision to run to the only Professor who turned out to be an adult Neville Longbottom. A curse careened wildly off the wall above them, showering them with bits of pulverized stone.  
  
His glasses covered in dust, Leopold coughed.  
  
"I think we should keep moving. It is t-taking -far- too long to get out of here!" Inwardly, he thought: "Why are they here, anyway?"  
  
They backed onto the portico, but Arpazia stopped, staring into the gloom that had enshrouded the chamber. She could dimly make out the shape of Tobias in the center of the room. As she watched, he swayed on his feet, the ruby light fading from his wide eyes, and collapsed. Without thought to the danger, she ran to Tobias' aid, and (to his merit) Draco followed her with little hesitation.  
  
Leo sighed, his shoulders slouching. "Well, never a dull moment." He flexed his fingers, giving his head a shake to clear his mind.  
  
"Never." And, pushing himself away from the banister, he dove into the fray.  
  
--  
  
Author's Note- Well, what do you think of that? Twists and turny things... Krislan a Nahga? It's not as out of the blue as you think. If you were to re-read, you'd pick up on quite a few lee-tle clues... Poor Leopold. It's understandable that with psychic powers of his calibre that he could float through the wizard world as a properly trained wizard. Oh well. Lots more to come! Lots... this story's barely half done. The next chapters are in the wing. Another might be up by the end of this weekend. Please review! Drim is not a word! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen- Rude Awakening

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
  
  
Chapter 14- Rude awakening  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore knew something was amiss. Normally he wouldn't have accepted a calling to the Durmstrang wizarding school at such a time of night, but as there were no classes, and it was the holidays, he took to his rusty old Clean Sweep with barely a sigh. Apparation on school grounds was impossible, even for him, and he had to travel a good distance away before attempting the skill. He supposed the matter had to do with Durmstrang's sudden lack of Headmaster. In many ways he felt sorry for Igor Karkaroff. Though the loss might greatly effect Severus more than the school.  
  
Albus touched down in Hogsmeade, and snapped his fingers, winking the broom out of his sight. A few wandering wizards and witches looked up from their evening strolls and smiled, lending appreciative waves and greetings full to the brim with compliments.  
  
"Mr. Albus Dumbledore! A pleasure to see you in Hogsmeade, -such- a rarity..." Came a greasy, excited voice from his side.  
  
"Orton Grinsby, sir. So pleased, I am, to make your acquaintance." The apothecary extended a stubby hand, and Albus took it gingerly, his other hand straightening his beards.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Grinsby." He said with a warm smile. The man returned it, if falsely, and for just an instant he glanced over Albus' shoulder, towards the lightly illuminated silhouette of Hogwarts. His small eyes than flitted back to the headmaster.  
  
"Won't you join me for some tea?" He asked eagerly.  
  
Albus clasped Grinsby's hand in both of his, blue eyes amiable and not the least bit suspicious of the apothecary's intentions. "I would love to, my good man..."  
  
"Great! If you'll just follow me-"  
  
"...but I'm afraid... that I have engagements elsewhere." He finished. Grinsby paled, tugging at a tuft of orange hair, his mouth twisted into a frown. Again, there was the glance towards Hogwarts. Even from this distance, on account of it being so clear a night, the Great Hall was aglow in a sickly green. He swallowed, wetting his lips.  
  
"W-won't... won't you come meet my family? I wager my...son... will be attending Hogwarts, sooner or later." Grinsby tried this new approach, eyeing Albus expectantly. Albus sighed, and it was his turn to issue a fleeting snatch of vision, towards the apothecary's hands, which were void of any sort of wedding ring. He did not say anything however.  
  
"I really must be going." He replied slowly, and now he realized that the man was clad in robes of darkest black. Strange, that he had not picked up on it immediately. Albus then caught one of the ephemeral blinks towards Hogwarts, and turned, before Grinsby could object. The castle was beaming with jade streaks of color, and every now and then, a blast of red, or purple. Hogwarts was under attack.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the sight, his broomstick appearing at his side.  
  
"I wager... the note did not come from Durmstrang, Mr. Grinsby." He murmured. There was no response. Grinsby had fled as soon as he had lost the headmaster's attention.  
  
"So... -you- take the first step." He whispered to no one.  
  
He took to the air.  
  
~  
  
The Death Eaters abruptly vanished. Apparated was the proper term, and their ability to do so on Hogwarts grounds indicated that the castle had received quite a blow indeed. A few were left behind, those knocked out, or stunned. The Dementors simply walked eerily back to where they had came from, crawling through broken glass windows, or leaving out the main entrance, and down the front steps.  
  
"Bloody hell, what in Gandalf's name was that all about?" Moody said, in almost a good-natured manner, when the dust had cleared. Professor Boar lifted the two remaining black clothed wizards and tossed them easily over his shoulder, marching out of the hall. Severus let his wand clatter to the wood floor, and then, after seemingly careful consideration, picked it back up, and stalked out of the room. Leopold swept a dingy sleeve over a cut on his forehead that he had obtained when an oncoming Death Eater had introduced him most intimately to a punch bowl. He had never felt more useless then he did just then, and he was not prone to self-loathing. He cast his attention towards Arpazia and Draco, two of the dozen or so remaining students, who knelt next to Tobias' prone form. The boy seemed to be coming to, his lids fluttering open to reveal eyes that were blessedly not glowing red.  
  
Leopold moved to stand behind him, folding his hands in front of him. Tobias' mind was still warded off, but he sensed none of the buzzing hostility of before.  
  
"Can he walk?" He held his glasses with one hand to prevent them from sliding off, whilst he leaned over the trio.  
  
Arpazia nodded, while Tobias observed her distantly, and with Draco's help, they pulled him to his feet. His legs nearly gave out beneath him, and he leaned heavily on their shoulders, moving, but not seeing anything, oblivious to obstructions, tripping and stumbling. They left the hall just as Severus entered, and the teacher paused, staring ominously down at them as they slowly eased by.  
  
"That is not wise, Leopold." He said hoarsely after they had passed, his throat sore from too much yelling and inhalation of dust. Moody kicked sharply at a badly beaten column, and with a rumble, it came down, sending up another cloud of stone particles. Leopold and Severus turned, adorning similar expressions of annoyance, but the Auror didn't seem to register this. He clunked towards them.  
  
"I don't think we'll have any immediate... problems with Riddle." Leopold explained, pulling his coat closed as a bitter wind spun through the hall. "He's clean at the moment... and no, I don't care to elaborate." He sighed, picking a scrap of curtain off his vest. "Did you find Albus?"  
  
"Someone sent him a false message, beckoning him to Durmstrang." Severus said disgustedly. Leopold's eyes widened.  
  
"And he left? Just like that?"  
  
"No one's ever said he wasn't gullible."  
  
"They weren't here to kill." Moody interjected, as if they had been arguing the point.  
  
"Thank you, Moody."  
  
"Spare me, Snape." He growled, both eyes focused on the man. "I ain't sayin' that for your benefit. They weren't here to kill, none of us are dead... they probably took something."  
  
"What could they take?" Leopold asked, and he smiled just slightly. "Our refreshments? Really, they could have just asked. We had plenty."  
  
"I wager they weren't -all- in -here-..." Moody said thoughtfully, and moved away from the two men, muttering darkly to himself.  
  
"He may have something, there..." Leopold said.  
  
"And we'll discuss it when we meet officially on the ordeal tomorrow."  
  
"Is Harry all right?"  
  
This comment came from the man leaning on the door frame, a figure that drew momentary shock from Leopold.  
  
"He's fine, Sirius. Remus took care of him."  
  
Sirius smiled somewhat, coming forward. "Merlin, Leopold... I haven't seen you in..." He paused, his eyes dulling over the answer. "I'd say thirteen or fourteen years. You've grown up quite a bit."  
  
"As have you..." Leopold answered. Severus pursed his lips to keep from commenting, because, in great contrast to his usual attitude, he truly did not feel like conflict with Sirius. He stepped between the two men.  
  
"Leopold, I need you to go to the dungeons and count the Slytherins... make sure they're all accounted for." He frowned, tipping a chair upright with his foot. "Hogwarts is being evacuated. There are...exceptions, however. You'll need to talk to Albus about those."  
  
"In a moment, Severus...There are still presents beneath the trees..." Leopold murmured in a wondering tone, as he stepped carefully over a smashed table, his hands in the pockets of his long coat. Sirius only regarded the scene sadly, while Severus didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Sirius began, "Did you kn-"  
  
"No." Severus snapped, turning towards Sirius smoothly, his black eyes narrowed, mouth set. Sirius frowned at him, but didn't say anything. Leopold was kneeling at the base of one of the many huge Christmas trees, pushing the tattered gifts around.  
  
"There are so many wands lying about... Were there really as many Death Eaters?" Sirius muttered, kicking over a chair. Severus had his arms folded against his chest tightly, as if very cold.  
  
"I suppose. They were likely the only ones carrying wands, though we can't rule out their belonging to students. But the wands... all had human owners. Dementors have other means of ravaging." He said quietly. Sirius looked at Severus as if a bad taste had entered his mouth suddenly.  
  
"Really? Not that I would know anything about that." He said sarcastically. Severus didn't respond.  
  
The door to the hall creaked open, and the four men tensed, whirling towards the sound on heel. Professor Flitwick gave a start, stepping back, and they relaxed.  
  
"Representatives of the Ministry have arrived... and Albus wishes a word with all of you. Briefly." The tiny man piped, nervously combing his fingers through his snowy beard. Leopold nodded, trying to smile, though it was grim at best.  
  
"Thank you, Filius."  
  
Flitwick exited, and Sirius followed, tattered cloak fanning out behind him, though he took to the opposite direction of Flitwick. Moody lumbered out after a time, stroking his chin, still talking to himself. Leopold stood there for a moment, blinking mildly up at the glittering stars in the inky sky. He stepped towards Severus, and without a word, pressed a box into his hand. He then left the hall.  
  
Severus turned the box over in hand, and felt a sharp pang in his chest when his fingers chanced upon the golden tag. It was addressed to him. And the handwriting was Krislan's.  
  
His face the epitome of melancholy, he slowly flipped back the lid. A shiny gold pocket watch winked at him from within colorful taffeta.  
  
"Where did she get the money for this...?" He whispered to himself. He removed the watch, letting the box drop carelessly to the ground. He pressed the button, and the face was revealed. Engraved neatly on the inner lid, were these words:  
  
To Severus Snape,  
  
Now you might find the time to  
  
become fluent in air-headed teenage girl  
  
Love,  
  
Krislan Brask  
  
He closed it with a snap, his mind racing. Was there truly something wrong with him, that this simple gift penetrated him so utterly?  
  
Love, Krislan Brask. Not 'Sincerely, Krislan Brask'. Or even 'Your Friend, Krislan Brask'. Even the message, comical as it was, was something to be speculated on. He had said that nearly a month ago.  
  
He placed the watch in his coat pocket.  
  
"You're an idiot, Severus Snape." He growled aloud to himself, and then stalked out of the hall.  
  
~  
  
The occupants of the Slytherin common room looked up, as Leopold entered. He looked quite pale, though a bit more cleaned up, and he immediately began a head count before anyone spoke. They all seemed to be there. Except, of course, for Krislan Brask, but that could hardly be helped. There was a strange stillness in the air, broken only by Draco turning to Mingus and asking almost irritably:  
  
"By the way, since -when- is 'Mistletoe for Malfoy' the password?"  
  
Mingus shrugged. "We thought it was funny. At the time." Some of the students looked as if they didn't know how to laugh. Mingus appeared more stressed than usual, ringing his hands, and stalking almost paternally back and forth in front of a shivering crowd of first years.  
  
Arpazia and Draco were standing next to a chair that bore Tobias. Tobias no longer looked menacing or confused. His hands were tented in front of him, and he seemed to be thinking, his head tilted childishly, legs crossed at the ankles. Arpazia continuously glanced at him, and when he met her eyes, she gave him an encouraging smile. He didn't return it.  
  
"I would like to have your attention... I apologize for the head of your house not delivering this news, but Professor Snape is busy at the moment, and I was asked to fill in." He paused, brow furrowed, and then said slowly and deliberately. "In light of the attack earlier this evening... Hogwarts is being closed down. With only a few minor exceptions... you are all going home." Shocked silence met his announcement, until Crabbe and Goyle's new shepherd, the brown haired second year, spoke up.  
  
"What exceptions?"  
  
Leopold cleared his throat, "The...exchange students... Whelk, Riddle, and Brask... and, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco coughed into his hand, bringing all eyes to him. "I understand, I believe, why the other three aren't being sent home... but what about me?"  
  
Leopold lowered his voice, trying to direct all that he was saying at Draco solely, "There are some... confounding circumstances... I'm sure you don't want everyone to..." He trailed off, as Draco was keeping a steady, almost pleading gaze with him. He adjusted his glasses. "Damn, Severus... making me- ...Draco, you're staying behind because..." He moved closer, almost whispering, "..because your father was... apprehended tonight... your mother has been brought in for questioning..." Now his voice was nearly inaudible, the other Slytherins all leaned in to listen. "...he was here. I'm sorry."  
  
Draco seemed to look past him. He didn't respond, didn't move from where he stood. One hand gripped the back of Tobias' chair as if supporting him, but he didn't waver. Leopold turned to the others, and they all straightened, not wanting the Professor to know that they had been so intent on hearing what he said.  
  
"Well... now, off to bed. Go on, all of you." He sighed, "Take care of things, Mingus." The Prefect quickly herded the other students into their dormitories. Leopold followed Mingus after a moment, presumably with more information as to the care of the students, and their departure.  
  
Arpazia stood, frowning, desperately trying to think of something reassuring to say, something that would wipe the lost look from Draco's face. At a loss for any words, she laid a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her, and then quickly away, blinking back the beginnings of tears.  
  
"I always ....thought it was a game." He said, and there was a hint of anger to his voice. "I thought it was... you know, fun.... to brag about You-Know... Voldemort. Say I hoped he would win. It was one of the few things I was good at, convincing.. convincing everyone, pretending... that I was so.. -into it-. Other than... debasing jokes... it was my true forte... I never though they'd.." He gestured vaguely, "I always thought it was just a means of influence... that he'd never actually march around... And he's been caught." He frowned, gaining the cold, distant stare that Arpazia disliked so much. "I thought too much, I suppose. Created this.. safety... to fall back on." He shook his head. "My father's a bloody Death Eater!" He rounded on Tobias, who still sat motionlessly in the chair, not listening at all.  
  
"And you lead him here! You brought him here, and now I don't have anyone!" The scene played out again in his mind, Tobias standing portentously in the middle of the hall, hands in jagged claws at his sides, eyes aflame with an eerie light. "Mr. Junior Bloody Dark Lord!" Draco pulled out his wand, which he had been fingering in his pocket as he spoke, but Arpazia grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Draco, calm down! Please... Tobias didn't bring them here... He didn't have anything to do with it.... And.. and even if he did, he was simply used as-"  
  
Cold laughter rang out below them, and they both took an immediate step back. "Simply? As if anything is simple anymore." Tobias stood, dusting himself off calmly, a cruel smile twisting his lips. "Unfortunately, Arpazia, you're right. I didn't bring them here. I did, however, tell them when to strike. I knew they were coming, you see... Lord Voldemort is more than my uncle..." He brandished his own wand, which had been clutched at his side the entire time. "He's a part of me. He holds me together. A very...important part of me, yes." His eyes flashed, and then glowed a bright red. "I rather like you, Arpazia, so I'll spare you. But, you've become far too troublesome, Draco..." He had a sudden very pronounced British accent, and truly did not sound like himself at all. He lifted his wand.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Tobias blinked twice and then slumped back into his chair, wand falling dully onto the carpet. Leopold stepped forward, tucking his wand back into his coat.  
  
"There's one spell I'm particularly adept at." He said, smiling humorlessly. "I'd better get him to the medical wing..." He adjusted his glasses yet again, and, frowning, leaned over the static Tobias. "What's this?"  
  
Arpazia and Draco watched, wordlessly, as he raised Tobias' left hand. With a sharp intake of breath, he quickly removed the two silver carved rings from Tobias' fingers. The green light that had been shining from their emerald eyes slowly died. Leopold held them flat on his palm, and showed them to the two onlookers. He narrowed his eyes, marveling at their heaviness. "How long has he had these, and where did they come from?" He solicited swiftly.  
  
Draco shrugged, his anger and fear gradually ebbing. "I've never seen them before."  
  
"I have... He's always worn them. I don't know where he got them. I've never asked." Arpazia said, looking at Leopold curiously. "I don't see what they have to do with anything."  
  
Leopold pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and Draco pondered not for the first time, if spectacles were new to the professor. He seemed awfully preoccupied with them. "I think he may have...been controlled... by someone, just then. I'll... I'm going to talk to the headmaster about it. It may be nothing..." He dropped the rings into a coat pocket, and raised his hand, levitating Tobias. He stepped towards the door, the boy hovering limply at his side. "You two should get to sleep soon..." He paused before exiting. "And... I would appreciate you not telling anyone about..." He patted his coat pocket, "...or Mr. Riddle's unfortunate choice of curses, all right?"  
  
They nodded, and Arpazia murmured, "Yes, Professor." Leopold left.  
  
Draco sat nervously upon the arm of Tobias' former seat. Arpazia stood uneasily beside him, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry.. about your parents."  
  
He shrugged, and shook his head. "It's not that that's bothering me... in fact, I'd rather not think about that." He sighed, staring sadly into the blazing fire. "He was going to kill me... just like before."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
He smiled slightly before sinking back into his former state of depression.  
  
"Are you saying that you didn't hear him about to blast me to the afterlife with the bloody forbidden spell of instant death... He was ready to use an unforgivable curse without a second thought!"  
  
"But Professor Dreigle said-"  
  
He shook his head again, angrily. "Not just now... in the forest. He was going to use it in the forest."  
  
"Yes. To kill the cat, not you." She said slowly, still confused. He laughed shortly, mirthlessly.  
  
"Then he must have horrible aim. Might have seemed more plausible if he had glared at the beast, of course... I've been trying to convince myself all this time, that it had been meant for the animal..." He sneered, folding his arms over his chest. "Bloody possessed my ass... He hates me, that's all, and I don't think any amount of mind control or what-have-you could have.... He was ready to kill me long before his eyes began to glow, Arpazia. You and I both know that." He shuddered convulsively, and she laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"Oh, Draco... he's been wearing those rings as long as you've known him... I'm sure he would never intentionally try to... kill you.." She trailed off uncertainly, and, her hand still on his arm, attempted to lead him across the room. "Come on. We'll talk about it in the morning."  
  
"Thank you, Arpazia." He blinked, and then leaned towards her and kissed her. He smiled, though it was still troubled, and hurried off in the direction of his dorm.  
  
"Good night, Draco."  
  
Arpazia sank down into a chair, mulling over all that had happened. After a bit, she rose, and tiptoed off to her room. It occurred to her suddenly, that she had forgot to ask where Krislan had gotten off to. The girl's bed was empty, and she sat on the edge of her own, staring at the folded blankets and neatly arranged pillow. If there was one time when she needed Krislan the most, it was then.  
  
~  
  
"Everyone is here." It was a statement, not a question. The headmaster's office was crowded with people. After the students had been sent prematurely home on the Hogwarts Express, Albus had called a meeting of all present in the castle. True, the office did magically stretch to accommodate large groups, but it still seemed cramped, and there were not enough chairs. Arpazia, Draco, and Harry Potter were seated on the floor in front of Albus' desk, while the rest of the occupants, mostly teachers, lined the walls, leaning on shelves, and each other. Severus was in his usual somber attire, and he looked very tired. Remus was one of the few to procure a chair, as was best since he seemed likely to collapse. He kept rubbing at his eyes, and shaking his head as if to repel sleep.  
  
Albus Dumbledore rose from behind his desk, looking tired and grieved.  
  
"Leopold?"  
  
Leopold shifted in his chair, acknowledging the headmaster. "We're all accounted for... save Poppy Pomfrey, Neville Longbottom and Tobias Riddle... still in the medical wing. Neville will be sent home upon awakening... Though, I truly think Miss Whelk should be as well, if her parents knew-"  
  
"It's too dangerous. You don't think she's as marked as the rest of us, now?" Moody barked from across the room, the large blue eyes spinning incessantly and rapidly in his head. "Unless of course, you want to accompany her." He snorted, eyeing the man with distaste. "Set us back a day or two. Think we can afford that?"  
  
Leopold fell momentarily silent, and then stood shakily, looking strangely adolescent without the large green coat, which was draped across the back of the creaking rocker he had been sitting in. "I could have done something." He said. Severus' cold eyes locked with his.  
  
"But you didn't. And because of you, the unshakable Hogwarts was invaded. We nearly lost a student to them," He paused, swallowing. "-Did- lose a student to them..."  
  
"Severus-"  
  
"Don't intervene, Albus! This isn't a petty childhood dispute here. Can you deny that it was foolish of Leo to ignore Riddle? We -all- knew. You knew. It was dead obvious that something was amiss with the boy, but -he-," He pointed at Leopold, "-he- alone had the final warning locked away in his paranoid Auror mind, and kept it to himself at the most crucial of moments!"  
  
Leopold had sat down again when Severus had begun speaking, and now he sprung to his feet, pulling his glasses from his face. "What would you have done, Severus?"  
  
Severus didn't respond. He was shaking his head, his eyes on the glasses in Leopold's hand. A few teachers gasped. Leopold looked slowly down at the spectacles, raising them to chest level, and then met the horrified gaze of Harry Potter.  
  
"Professor Quirrell?" The boy choked, jade eyes focused on the face that had before slipped his mind, seemed completely unremarkable and unimportant. Draco stared uncomprehendingly, his lips parting in silent words. Leopold smiled wearily, his eyes (which had before seemed such a dull brown, but now shown with red highlights) closing resignedly.  
  
"Close. But I'm glad you remember what he looked like. Mathew Quirrell was my... was my younger brother. By only about eleven months, really." He spun the glasses in hand, the candle-light glinting off their surface. "We... look a lot alike."  
  
Albus patted Harry's head, looking morose, but strangely relieved.  
  
"Leopold Quirrell is an Auror, Harry. He was stationed here at Hogwarts to prevent something like this from happening, though perhaps it was inevitable. I regret not telling him ahead of time that my main concern was Tobias Riddle, but in truth it was nobody's fault..." His eyes flickered to Severus for just an instant, "It was crucial that he remained at Hogwarts covertly. Only a handful of staff members knew. His glasses, he doesn't really need them, were bewitched so this recognition between him and his late brother would not occur. They made him unremarkable and easily forgotten, or overlooked."  
  
"But... Quirrell's... brother?" Harry uttered, aghast.  
  
"Can we trust him?" Draco spoke more candidly than Harry, though stating precisely what the other boy was thinking.  
  
"You have until now." Leopold said softly.  
  
Moody laughed, clunking forward to slap Leopold on the back. "Eh, Quirrell here is one of the finest damn Aurors we have! I'd trust my life with him. And -that- is saying something."  
  
"There's an understatement." Severus muttered bitterly, leaning gloomily against the bookcase. "If this little revelation is over, it has nothing to do with the problem at hand, might we continue with the real matter?" He arched an eyebrow, "Unless, of course, you'd rather go on discussing Leopold's glasses." He finished sardonically. Leopold gave him an almost hurt look, and then slid the eyewear back onto his face. Instantly he regained his former plain demeanor, and they found their eyes inadvertently sliding away from him. The effect, however, was no longer total. They had seen him for who he was, and were more aware of him now.  
  
"Do we know where Voldemort is?" Harry asked suddenly. A few listeners winced, and Severus rolled his eyes, tucking further into the gloom he resided in.  
  
"Yes, we'll smoke him out. Capital idea, let's put Potter in charge."  
  
"Back off, Snape." Moody growled, "We're all very sad that your little girlfriend took off, but would appreciate a certain degree of respect during the time at hand."  
  
Severus sniffed disdainfully, but didn't retort.  
  
"We have an idea of where he is, Mr. Potter..." Albus said, pushing a bundle of envelopes around his desk, the numerous letters from the Ministry of Magic piled separately. "But he tends to move around. Make no mistake, we are not declaring war. That's what he expects. Hogwarts is to be secured, and then reopened."  
  
"You're joking, Albus." The speaker was just entering the room, and he pulled back his hood to reveal the enigmatic Sirius Black. "Now -is- the time."  
  
"No, Sirius."  
  
"I'm sick of lying in wait like an injured animal, cleaning my wounds and anticipating a battle, far, far in the future. You're old, Albus. What will we do, when you're gone, and we still haven't made a jab at Voldemort?" Sirius went to Harry, and, despite the grim set of his face, affectionately ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"I think he's right." Remus murmured, and all eyes turned to him. "We should make our move while he's still new to this time... before he can really build up his army, so to speak... I want to get this over with."  
  
"If we act rashly, we will fail." Minerva McGonagall said testily. "Fighting because it's convenient? Nonsense. We have children under our wing now."  
  
"One of whom is Harry Potter." Moody countered, uncorking his hip flask, beady eye squinted. A few teachers nodded, as if Moody had brought up a strong argument for moving against Voldemort. Severus seemed to pull out of his depressed stupor, and for once, was speaking with no scathing tone, or biased taint to his words.  
  
"He's just a boy, Alastor. He was an exception once, special once, but now he's no more than a fifteen year old boy." The practical turnabout however, proved fleeting, and he reverted to his old form, "I suppose we'll all leap behind him, come the final battle." His dark eyes rolled to Harry, and he sneered, "We'll get you a sling shot."  
  
Harry met his gaze, and hate vibrated across the invisible bridge between them, the uncross able, crumbling path that was faintly laced with begrudging respect. Then Severus broke away, frowning at Albus.  
  
"I'm ready. Provided our strategy is not 'ask Potter'."  
  
"I'll second that." Leopold answered, one hand raising momentarily.  
  
"We will not act." Albus said firmly.  
  
There was a commotion outside the door, and the clatter of footsteps on the stone staircase. The door flew open, and in walked the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, two stern looking wizards at his side. The room stretched marginally so that they might fit, and Sirius drew up his hood, stepping back so as not to cause a furor.  
  
"The apprehended Death Eaters are gone, Dumbledore." Cornelius said, pushing towards the headmaster's desk. Draco gave a start, biting his lip, and Arpazia squeezed his hand.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"We.. apparently had not anticipated any sort of camaraderie, as it has never shown through in the past. They were broke out by fellow Death Eaters."  
  
One of the accompanying wizards said: "Two of our guards were found dead, the other's poisoned."  
  
"Nagini." Severus said cryptically. Leopold looked quizzically at him.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
Cornelius and the two wizards frowned suspiciously at Severus. He waved a hand dismissively at them.  
  
"Voldemort's snake."  
  
Harry nodded, rising. "Yes, I've seen it. Huge, at least twelve feet long."  
  
Severus' eyebrows raised in vague surprise. "Oh?"  
  
"This means... that Voldemort can't afford to lose anyone. He's planning something... and he needs everyone present." Harry said slowly, glancing at, of all people, Severus for approval. Severus didn't say anything, only nodded his head, eyes closing for just an instant as if just talking about it wore him out. Cornelius bristled, laughing nervously in Albus' direction.  
  
"Albus... honestly... why is the Potter child here?" He said mildly. Albus smiled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Cornelius furrowed his brow, looking in Draco's direction. "The Malfoy's son." He said distastefully. "Most dangerous, now that the father has escaped."  
  
"Fudge, remind me again what authority you have here." Moody said quietly, the contents of his flask sloshing metallically as he raised it to his mouth.  
  
Cornelius smoothed the front of his robes, eyes flitting apprehensively to Albus.  
  
"I -am- the Minister of Magic, Moody-"  
  
"Hell, almost forgot..."  
  
"And...and what of your authority? A... paranoid alcoholic, past his time?" Cornelius' cheeks had begun to flush, and he stepped back into the safety of his companions. The occupants of the room were eyeing him rather hostilely.  
  
"You'd be tempted to a nip now and then if you'd seen what I've seen." Moody spat. Leopold cast a pleading gaze in on Albus, and the elderly wizard rose, stepping from behind his desk.  
  
"Perhaps we should talk elsewhere." He announced amiably, and, tossing a friendly arm around the Minister's shoulder, led him out of the room, and down the stairs, the two nameless wizards following.  
  
The teachers filtered out, one by one, talking distressedly, until only the three students, and Sirius, Leopold, Remus and Severus remained. Sirius edged near to Severus and muttered something under his breath. Severus' eyes widened for just a second, and then, giving Sirius a searching look, the two men hurried out.  
  
Tentatively, Harry approached Leopold.  
  
"Professor Drei... Professor Quirrell?"  
  
Leopold looked impassively down on him, glasses sliding down his nose.  
  
"I've... sensed your hostility. And... I'm sorry... about your brother." He said. Leopold swallowed.  
  
"It wasn't entirely his fault, you know." He replied. Harry nodded, smiling uncertainly.  
  
"I hope you won't hate me."  
  
"....me too."  
  
~  
  
Subdued sunlight filtered into the room, and Tobias stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, blinking rapidly, and studied the room around him. There were several other beds, clad in neatly folded white sheets, but only one of them was occupied. There were partly closed stark white curtains around his bed, and snow falling outside the tall windows at the far end of the room.  
  
A woman, dressed in light gray, quietly entered, carrying a tray that held a bowl of porridge or oatmeal. She looked at him and smiled thinly.  
  
"Awake then?" She placed the tray on the table aside his bed, and said warily, "Feeling better?"  
  
He stared at her. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
Her eyes widened in disapproval. "Young man, there is no call for such-"  
  
A man that Tobias had not previously noticed stepped forward.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy. I'll see to him now." The man smiled warmly at her, and she returned the expression, her harsh demeanor melting.  
  
"Of course, Professor. If you need anything, I'll be just in the other room." She glanced at Tobias, "Don't keep him up long." She smiled again, in Tobias' direction, and left the room after leaning over the other unconscious boy for a brief inspection.  
  
"How are you doing, Tobias?" The man seemed strangely guarded. He pulled his long green coat close to him as he pulled a chair up to the bed. Tobias smiled, if distantly.  
  
"Oh, is that my name?"  
  
The man paused, looking at him peculiarly.  
  
"I was afraid of this..." He dove his hand into his pocket, but seemed to think better of it, and he pulled it back out, empty. "Do you...remember last night?"  
  
Tobias shook his head, and the man took a deep breath, adjusting his rectangular glasses. "How about the past couple of months?"  
  
Tobias seemed to ponder this for a long while, his hands folded on his chest.  
  
"I had... a strange dream."  
  
--  
  
Author's Note- This was another long, long chapter, that there was initially much more to. We're trying to keep them all -about- the same length, however, so everything that should have been in this one, was moved to the next. Oh, well! Thanks for reading, so far. ^_^ As always, please review. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen- Consequences

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 15- Consequences  
  
Tobias frowned, his narrowed eyes on the man in front of him. "I'm not exactly sure that it was a dream. It's fuzzy and fogged up like a dream, but there's something...- who are you?"  
  
The man blinked placidly, and then said, after much thought: "Professor Quirrell. Leopold... Quirrell." He smiled faintly, clasping his hands together on his lap. The name rolled through Tobias' mind, and he saw white. Blinding white, as if something had been unleashed from a chamber of his head. He gave a shudder and collapsed against his pillow, unconscious once more. Leopold frowned, standing, and backed away from the bed. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the two silver snake rings.  
  
He wasn't sure why he had not shown them to Albus. Perhaps it was a matter of pride. He could figure it out on his own. The ornaments definitely had something to do with the whole matter, including the memory loss.  
  
"Poppy?"  
  
The nurse poked her head inside the infirmary, eyebrows raised. "Mm?"  
  
"I'm afraid your charge has fallen asleep again." He dropped the rings back into concealment, almost guiltily. "I have to talk to Severus about an awareness potion for him... He seemed rather dazed when awake."  
  
"I'll have to approve of it first, you know." Madam Pomfrey stated stiffly, her hands on her hips. Leopold smiled, and she returned it, blushing slightly. "Though, you are a teacher, after all..." She trailed off.  
  
"Thank you, Madam. I'll be back around.. say, supper?"  
  
If possible, the woman's smile grew more radiant. "I look forward to it, Profe... Leo."  
  
He gave some semblance of a bow, and ducked out of the medical wing, murmuring: "Good. `Til then."  
  
~  
  
"How long has she been in your custody?"  
  
Sirius frowned running his hand along a heavily embroidered wall tapestry. "I found her... on my way to the meeting in Albus' office."  
  
Severus blinked, looking at the man incredulously. "She was -inside- Hogwarts? Impossible, I've looked everywhere-"  
  
"Hogsmeade. She was in Hogsmeade." Sirius stated flatly. Severus shrugged.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She was...asleep behind Zonko's... I didn't recognize her as a student, as I've never seen her before, but a ten foot tall snake girl would have caught nearly anyone's eye."  
  
Severus flinched noticeably, and focused his gaze on the floor.  
  
"Nahga aren't native to Europe... so I brought her in." Sirius continued, his hollow blue eyes looking over Severus' shoulder, to the wooden dungeon door that held Krislan behind it. "Severus, did you have any idea? Any at all?"  
  
Severus didn't say anything for a moment, and then he flicked his hand meaninglessly in the air, shrugging again.  
  
"I... There were a few oddities. But I'm not familiar with the Nahga." He said blandly, feeling ill once more. The same rush of sick taint had attacked him when Sirius had first alerted him to her capture. A similar sensation when she had kissed him, though not half as unpleasant. He shook the image away.  
  
"I don't think she has the strength to turn back. Which is understandable, as she's been human for four months. That must have taken some serious will power." Sirius crossed to the door, peering through the small, rectangular window. "She doesn't speak English."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As far as I can tell... she's incapable." He paused, nearly concerned about Severus, as he was so tired and haggard looking. Long cuts ran along his cheek and neck, from who knows what, but he had made no attempt to heal them. His hair clouded his face, uncombed and particularly dirty looking. "I've spoken to Albus, prior to this. He's bringing Harry down-"  
  
"Lovely.."  
  
"-to speak with her."  
  
"An interrogation, then?" Severus spat bitterly, eyes narrowed. Sirius didn't respond immediately. Then he nodded slowly. Severus exhaled disgustedly and turned away. "There's no need for that-"  
  
"Severus, don't you find it a bit odd, that a Nahga travels to Europe to attend school, and -this- happens? Hogwarts was shut down, Severus. Can you remember the last time that happened? We need to find out if she was involved." There was a longer, more awkward pause, and then Sirius said: "Albus has requested Veritaserum."  
  
Severus snorted indignantly. "Sorry. All out. Used up the lot of it the -last- time Albus wanted to cross-examine a Hogwarts student."  
  
"Snape-"  
  
"Ridiculous..." He ran a shaky hand through his tangled hair and then sighed, whirling to face Sirius. "Fine. But.. I don't want anything to do with it aside from providing the Truth Serum." He felt strangely angry. Angry that she had done this to him. She had made him trust her. And all the time, she was lying, concealing her true nature.  
  
-Are you any better? Really? Who's the bigger fake, Severus?-  
  
Muttering to himself, he stalked up the stairs, leaving Sirius there to keep watch. The man collapsed into a rickety wooden chair, drawing up his legs, and pulled out a pack of cards. He set up a game of Solitaire in mid-air. As he played, he tried to convince himself that the sound emanating from the dungeon cell was simply the wind whistling through the cracks, or subtle movement.  
  
It sounded like weeping.  
  
~  
  
Tobias had propped himself up again, his memory of the unsavory encounter with Leopold already faded from his mind. He idly flipped through a book that had been tucked into the nightstand, and only looked up when voices sounded outside the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey seemed adamant about not letting whoever it was in to see him, but Leopold intervened, politely, and they gained begrudging access. Arpazia entered, followed by Draco. Or rather, she entered, pulling Draco with her. She approached the bed, smiling, whilst Draco looked rather glum at the sight of him. Tobias looked back at them blankly.  
  
"Have you come to see Neville? If so, I'm sorry to say, it seems he's dropped off again. Had a dreadful shock, I'm told-"  
  
Arpazia frowned as he spoke, mulling over something, and then cut him off, managing a smile. "No... We came to see you, Tobias."  
  
Draco faced Tobias coolly, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. "Yes... about that... if you're not feeling well, we could just leave." He was regarding Tobias with a mixture of concern and loathing, the latter being the predominant ingredient. Arpazia glared at him, and dragged a chair to the foot of Tobias' bed. "Draco, we're not going anywhere." Tobias mouthed Draco's name, taking it in.  
  
"You don't remember us, do you?"  
  
Tobias shook his head, closing the book. "I don't remember much of anything, really. You were... friends of mine?"  
  
Draco gave a short laugh. "You really -don't- remember..."  
  
Tobias seemed to miss the comment. "Weren't there three of you?"  
  
Arpazia sighed, sadness hitting her like a wave. Remus had cornered her and Draco and explained where Krislan had gone, and what had happened to her. It was far too difficult to take in. Even Draco looked a tad disconcerted by the comment.  
  
"Yes... there were... Are you saying you remember?" She asked. Tobias smiled grimly.  
  
"No. Just an idea. A feeling."  
  
"Well... then, I'm Arpazia Whelk. I went to school with you... at the Westridge School For Aspiring Magic Users." She sounded somewhat uncertain. "In America."  
  
He nodded slowly, repeating her. "Westridge... in America?" Even he sounded unsure on that last item.  
  
"Now we are at the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry... in the UK."  
  
"Hogwarts... All right."  
  
Draco sighed, shifting his stance. "I'm Draco Malfoy. All three of us are in Slytherin, one of the four houses of Hogwarts." He opened his mouth to continue, but Tobias was speaking again.  
  
"Slytherin.. Gryffindor... Ravenclaw, and...Hufflepuff?"  
  
Arpazia smiled. "Yes, yes, that's right. Do you-"  
  
"No... They're just words." He moved the library book to the surface of the side table, and Draco snatched it immediately.  
  
"Quidditch Through The Ages. Madam Pince has been crazy, trying to figure out where it had got to. I left it in here..." He looked at Tobias, holding up the green novel. "Surely you can't have forgotten Quidditch."  
  
"Fascinating sport." Tobias replied. "I'd love to try it."  
  
Draco's eyes widened for an instant, and then he grinned, waggling his eyebrows goodnaturedly in Arpazia's direction. "Hey, guess who's Seeker again?"  
  
She frowned at him, and his grin vanished. He kicked at the linoleum flooring, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Well, if there was anyone around to play Quidditch." He muttered somberly.  
  
Tobias leaned back in the bed. "I don't suspect I'll be here much longer... There's nothing wrong with me, that I can tell, besides some light amnesia. We can catch up more properly when I'm out of here." He tilted his head, pointing to them each in turn. "Arpazia Whelk... Draco Malfoy. And Tobias....?"  
  
"Riddle. Tobias Riddle." Draco said quietly. Tobias laughed emptily, frowning at his hands. Something seemed missing from them, but he couldn't catch onto the slip of memory that contained that something.  
  
"Riddle. How apt."  
  
Madam Pomfrey abruptly swooped in, shooing them forcibly out of the room and drawing the curtains around Tobias' bed closed, watching him warily the whole task. He frowned, rolling onto his side as the clack of her boots died out.  
  
--  
  
Arpazia and Draco were walking back to what promised to be an unusually empty common room. Draco was extraordinarily glad to be alone with her, none of that Tobias situation to cloud her. He sorely wanted to kiss her again, but before he could make any sort of move, she spoke, stopping mid hallway.  
  
"Didn't you notice?"  
  
He could only guess that she was alluding to something Tobias related. He scowled. "Notice what?"  
  
"Tobias... he had a... British accent. Or... no accent, in your case."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's American, Draco... And he sounded like that... right before he tried to curse you."  
  
~  
  
Severus had been untruthful to Sirius, and it was evident as he slipped into the dungeon hallway as Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the aforementioned Animagus were heading down to speak with Krislan. He didn't say anything, didn't meet Sirius' eye. Only fell into walking with them, his head somewhat bowed. He had cleaned himself up a bit, but still looked exhausted.  
  
Albus unlatched the door unceremoniously upon their reaching it, a corked bottle of the crystal clear Veritaserum in his long fingered hand. Light leapt to the lantern that hung over the dingy cell, and Krislan was seen fully.  
  
She was curled in the corner, wide eyed, watching them. She still wore her gown of before, but it was ripped and dirty, and it barely concealed even a fourth of her long serpentine tail. Her hair was matted and snarled, and her face smudged and filthy. Thin clean trails ran down her cheeks at odd angles, where the tears had washed away the grime. She blinked at all of them fearfully, but her round hazel eyes focused on Severus' the longest. He averted her stare.  
  
Albus produced a stool and sat down, holding out the bottle. "You know what this is, do you not, Miss Brask?"  
  
Krislan nodded slowly. He handed it to her, and after staring into the bottles contents for what seemed a few minutes, she imbibed the liquid. Albus smiled gently. After a moment of silence, Krislan nodded.  
  
"Why are you here?" Albus asked quietly. Her face was concealed by hair, her head propped in her hand, and when she spoke it was softly, the hissing and clacking barely audible. Harry tilted his head, listening.  
  
"She says that she is watching Hogwarts. Her people think it important. She's also watching me." He murmured after a moment. Severus was leaning against the wall indifferently, head still bowed.  
  
"Do you intend Harry harm, at any point?" Albus inquired. Krislan shook her head furiously, talking rapidly. Harry translated roughly, watching her mouth.  
  
" `No, I would never hurt Harry, or anyone else for that matter. I came here to document, and if need be, protect.'"  
  
Albus was frowning, but he looked a good deal less stern than before. "How old are you, Krislan?"  
  
There was a pause, and it was clear that Krislan was attempting to fight the Veritaserum. It won over however. She whispered something.  
  
Harry sat back, eyes widening behind his spectacles. He said, "217. She's 217 years old."  
  
Severus lifted his head now, lips mouthing the words. Her eyes drifted to his face, guiltily, and he looked away. Her hands clenched tight on the fabric of her gown. Albus smiled grimly, nodding.  
  
"I see. A bit old for a Hogwarts student, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Krislan nodded. She smiled hesitantly.  
  
"As you are a Nahga, I would wager that is fairly young, however."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Your interest is with Hogwarts, and with Harry. And yet you stayed with your friends, as well as Professor Snape, during the event. Why? Did you know of the attack? Why did you choose to revert to your natural form at this time of crisis?"  
  
Krislan's hazel eyes widened, and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. When she spoke it was shrill and long-winded. She buried her face in her hands when she had finished.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. "No. She did not have anything to do with the attack, nor did she know of it. And she transformed because she panicked, and lost concentration. It also had to do with Tobias Riddle's.. with his summoning."  
  
Albus inclined his head, blinking. "Is that all she said?" He asked calmly.  
  
Harry's jaw was set, and he said with quiet defiance: "The rest is none of our business." Krislan looked grateful, and he gave her a small smile.  
  
Albus nodded. "I understand." He looked to Krislan. "You realize, Krislan, that regardless of everything you have told me, you were still a spy, posing as a child student. Do you deny that this is a punishable cause?"  
  
Severus was watching again, eyes on Albus. Krislan shook her head, eyes closing as if in exhaustion.  
  
Albus rose slowly, and patted her on the shoulder. "We'll discuss this in the morning, I think. Perhaps you'll find the strength to assume human form then. Understand that I'll have to lock this door behind us."  
  
Severus stepped forward. "Albus, if I may..."  
  
Albus smiled slightly. "Of course, Severus. Shall I leave Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No. He won't be necessary."  
  
The two of them left the room, and it was Severus and Krislan alone. He swept to the stool Albus had occupied and sat down, looking at her intently. She stared back, eyes glistening wetly, her hands bunched tightly on the folds of her dress.  
  
"You lied to me." He said softly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You understand why I'm so angry with you, correct?" His eyes were blank and dark, and he didn't flinch as a single pearly tear rolled down her cheek. She watched him, and he was looking at his hands, now.  
  
"I honestly felt for a time that I could trust you. That's a rarity." His tone was sad, but his eyes were still void of any compassion when he turned them back on her.  
  
"I don't believe I will be needing your services again, this year. I resolve you of your duties." He stood, brushing hay off his coat sleeve. "I hope Albus is fair."  
  
He turned away from her, and Krislan doubled over, face in hands, sobbing. He shut the door behind him, and locked it. Harry was standing in the hall.  
  
"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be-"  
  
"You're horrible." Harry said.  
  
"Pardon?" Severus asked with a slight sneer, folding his long arms across his chest.  
  
"The way you treated her just then. As if she's any different now, than she was when you thought she was a human girl."  
  
Severus didn't respond. Harry's voice stung with contempt, empowered because Severus had no rule when school was not in session.  
  
"Would you like to know what she said to me in there?" He asked, green eyes stormy and unreadable. Still Severus said nothing, but Harry continued.  
  
"I think she's insane, or enjoys being hurt. She puts up with your rude, insensitive ways because she's -in love with you-, Snape." He growled. "She can think of no one that she'd rather be in the presence of more than you. And time and time again, you shoot her down, make her question her reason, her sense of knowing what her heart wants."  
  
The older man was looking at Harry shrewdly, frowning. Harry repeated: "In love with you. Or do you even know what that means? And you just dashed her hopes." He sighed. "Broke her heart."  
  
Severus looked at Harry for what seemed a long time. He then turned, black cloak rising up on the wind from the abrupt change in direction, and stalked away, saying:  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
Harry felt almost sorry for him, as the Potions Master disappeared up the winding dungeon stairs. At least Krislan was honest. He didn't know what was going on inside Severus' mind, but the image that came to him, was that of a midnight blanket, settling over all pleasant feelings. He was driving himself into decay.  
  
Harry sniffed, straightening the hood of his cloak.  
  
"No one's fault but his own." And he clapped up the stairs, not daring himself a back glance at the door that held Krislan at bay.  
  
--  
  
Author's Note: Shorter chapter than usual, but only because it's basically loose tidbits from the last one, that simply wouldn't fit in. How about that? By the way, go read 'Muggle' by Andolyn. It's much better than this story. But still review this one! PLEASE! Thank you. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen- Truth Be Told

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 16- Truth Be Told  
  
The darkly robed figure entered the room at a slouch, one hand clutching a crude mask to his face. He hung near the door, breathing shallowly so as not to draw attention to himself.  
  
The room was long and polished, comprised mainly of marble. Cold pillars supported the ceiling, and a large amber fireplace stood at the farthest wall. A man was seated in front of that fireplace, and he was facing the visitor, one long fingered hand drumming patiently on the arm of his chair.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
The black robed man flinched, and then stepped forward, stammering: "M-my, Lord..."  
  
"I cannot say I am not disappointed in you, Malfoy." The man purred, his voice strangely high and raspy. His tone sounded thoughtful, maybe even compassionate, but his eyes were narrowed into malicious slits, the shock of their red color blossoming only partially from the partially closed eyelids. "I send you on a -most- important...errand. And not only do you fail, but you are captured. Tsk tsk."  
  
Malfoy collapsed to his knees, shaking all over. "Lord, I was careless, foolish-"  
  
"That is obvious!" Roared the man by the fire. He took to his feet gracefully, and with foul purpose, strode toward Malfoy, one clawed hand outstretched. Malfoy was lifted into the air by unseen force, and his hands rose to clutch at his neck. Gurgling noises emitted from his throat, and beneath the mask, his eyes were rolling back in his head.  
  
"You did not collect the golem! What was your -ONLY- duty that night, Malfoy? Where is my golem? Where is my flesh and blood?"  
  
Malfoy was propelled across the room, and through the marble doors. He hit the floor and slid, smashing into the hallway wall.  
  
"I cannot venture for him now, you FOOL!" The man shrieked, ruby eyes wide and glinting. "Dumbledore is watching him, knows of him! And what's more, that nosy psychic Quirrell has removed the rings! Can you possibly comprehend the extent to which you have failed?"  
  
The doors were held open by the quivering force of the blow to Malfoy, and the man marched through them. Malfoy sunk against the wall, one pale hand massaging his bruised throat. He said something in a coughing, strangled voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"...my...son..." He wheezed. The man scowled, his face contorted to an even greater degree of ugliness. The nostrils of his flat, snake-like nose flared.  
  
"What of him?"  
  
"....my son..." Malfoy coughed, "...is a friend... of.."  
  
The man smiled, even before Malfoy finished. "Of my puppet." He extended one of his formerly pain-inflicting hands, and Malfoy took it, allowing himself to be brought to his feet. He removed the mask, hacking violently into his hand, as his master looked down upon him with a bizarre sort of fondness.  
  
"Perhaps this error might be erased, my dear Lucius." He drawled amiably. Lucius Malfoy blinked at him with dazed, bloodshot gray eyes. "Perhaps."  
  
Managing a sickened, weak smile, Lucius replied: "Yes, Lord Voldemort."  
  
~  
  
Arpazia and Draco had decided to sleep in the common room itself, out of simple loneliness. Their blankets had been hauled out onto the carpeted floor, in front of the fire, and for long they didn't sleep. They talked, about what was going on, about the attack, the escape of Draco's father, of Tobias, and of Krislan. Arpazia was drawn again and again to the subject of Draco's family.  
  
"Is your mother a Death Eater?"  
  
Draco shrugged, averting her eyes, as he pushed a pile of Every Flavor Beans around on his down comforter. "I.. don't know. I don't think so. She rarely accompanies my father anywhere."  
  
"How is it that your father has avoided discovery all these years?" She asked. Draco smiled at this, though it was an empty, painted, smile.  
  
"Simple. For all these years... Voldemort has been `dead'." He frowned down at his candy, blinking numerously. "He had always been interested in the Dark Arts. He thought it was... stupid that we had all of this magic, and didn't use it because it might end up hurting someone. We have a lot of... Dark items at our manor. Staves, and amulets and cursed...skulls and the like. But, for about... five years, I fancied that my father had forgotten all about his Death Eater business. I've known since I was seven, overheard him talking in the parlor one morning, but for a time... it was as if he had decided that Voldemort wasn't his life any longer, that he was no longer tied to this long extinguished warlord." He popped a red jellybean into his mouth, and promptly removed it, with a look of disgust on his face. "I don't know." He looked at Arpazia. "I've made quite a show of my support of his `occupation' over the years. When... the Chamber Of Secrets opened a few years back," he  
waved a hand at her momentary look of confusion, "a basilisk was unleashed on the school, and students were found petrified." He explained hurriedly. "I joked about who I thought should be next, and told everyone that I wished that I knew who it was. You know, so that I could help them. But the truth is, I have no stomach for that sort of work. I couldn't... I'm not evil. I might have thought I was a few years back, but I understand now, what being evil is. There's a difference between teasing people, and playing dangerous practical jokes... and murdering witches and wizards with the idea of power driving you on." He paused, "My father isn't a bad father. He may not have taught me the.. golden rule, or scolded me when I didn't share... but we got along well. He'd take me out with him, sometimes, on school inspections, and there he was at his best. True, it ended when he was sacked... tried to blackmail the other governors into suspending Dumbledore indefinitely, not his  
finest moment..." He smiled, leaning back against the chair he was seated in front of. "When I started to get older, he talked to me like I was... an equal. One of his friends. They weren't always the best of conversations morally, he often complained of various respectable wizards because of their siding on the `good' half of the spectrum, but still..."  
  
He went quiet.  
  
Arpazia was at a loss for anything to say. Next to the problems that plagued her, Draco seemed like a brave war victim. She deduced that this talk of his father was more of a personal reassurance than anything for her own benefit. She stood and crossed to Draco's bedding setup, and sat down beside him. He looked at her, and she again saw the pain shining in his eyes, something he had been suppressing all of the long, tumultuous day. She touched his hand, and he opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better of it, tilting his head slightly and leaning forward to kiss her instead.  
  
~  
  
Arpazia came to groggily, as someone was shaking her gently by the shoulder. She opened her eyes, and Leopold Dreigle (she couldn't make herself think of him as Quirrell, as she had no idea who the prior professor of the same name was) was standing over her, one hand reaching out of a wide sleeve of his coat to shake her awake. He smiled.  
  
"Miss Whelk?"  
  
She mumbled something in sleepy-language and sat up straight, her neck stiff. She had fallen asleep sitting up, and felt sore all over. Draco's arms were resting around her waist, his head against her shoulder. She looked at Leopold, who was pretending to clean his glasses, a knowing grin on his face, and then back down at Draco, giving him a shake. His eyes opened at once, blinking to clear the fog that accompanied abrupt awakening, and he withdrew his arms, sitting up fully. He smiled sheepishly at Arpazia and she shrugged, nodding towards Leopold. Draco went scarlet.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living." Leopold murmured, turning back to face them. "Perhaps I should have woken Mr. Malfoy first." He looked pointedly at Arpazia. "-You- could sleep through a Celestina Warbeck concert."  
  
Arpazia laughed lightly and stood, her rumpled nightgown falling back to nearly touch the ground. It was one of Krislan's and the girl was much taller than her. She sighed.  
  
"I have some good news, and some bad news..." Leopold began. Draco rolled his eyes as he rubbed his sore neck, and frowned.  
  
"Bad news first, please. You can cheer us up afterwards with the good news..." He muttered.  
  
"All right.... Krislan has escaped."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open, and Arpazia's eyes widened. They spoke in unison.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We...don't know how. The door was still locked when we found out. I know that none of the staff let her out, because we were convening on what to do about her when it happened. And only Professors Dumbledore and Snape were in possession of a key at the time."  
  
Arpazia collapsed heavily into an armchair, face in hands. "Well... the good news, then?" She said, her voice muffled.  
  
"Well, actually, I have two items of good news." He said jovially, clapping his hands together. Dust puffed from his sleeves as he did this, and he paused to regard the event before continuing. "...Tobias was released this morning from the infirmary..."  
  
"...good news?" Draco said sarcastically in a low voice. Arpazia frowned at him, and then brought her attention back to Leopold as he went on.  
  
"He seems to be regaining portions of his memory. He can remember his meeting you...and traveling to Hogsmeade to spy on Professor Snape and Mr. Lupin."  
  
Arpazia swallowed, paling, but Leopold waved his hands in front of him, chuckling. "Forget it. You're beyond punishment at this moment, but I was the only one to hear him anyway..." He winked, folding his hands in front of him. "It's our secret."  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "Was that the second good news?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, no... And the second piece of good news is... good... depending on how you look at it, I guess." He sat across from Arpazia, the tips of his fingers together like a tent. "Hogwarts is now being shut down, and sealed off. But... it's too dangerous to send you home immediately. Your parents have been contacted, Arpazia, and though your father was at first certain that -you- were the cause of all of this," Arpazia smirked as Leopold glanced at her, "they have decided that they would rather you be in our hands, then at home in serious risk. So, myself and Mr. Lupin will... be bringing you somewhere... Both of you and Tobias... and we will be watching you, and keeping you safe until word is sent that this has blown over." He lowered his voice and they leaned in to hear him better. "You understand that Tobias has something to do with this. We're not sure what yet, and that is exactly why we need to get him out of the public eye, so to speak. It is imperative that he stays  
with -us-.... and not them."  
  
They nodded slightly and Leopold stood. "We're leaving this afternoon. Your belongings have been packed already, and are waiting in the entrance hall. There have been outfits left for you, and I suggest you come down and eat a late breakfast." He turned away from them and walked towards the door, but not before conveying one last wish. Like a blast of cold wind, Leopold's voice sounded in Arpazia's mind.  
  
-I implore you to watch Draco, Arpazia.-  
  
Arpazia nodded, but Leopold had already slipped out of the common room. Draco blinked at her oddly, but she reassured him that all was well with a wide smile, and they went their separate ways to dress.  
  
~  
  
Tobias watched with a dim sort of fascination as Hagrid lifted Tobias' silver and black trunk over his head and trotted out the doors to load it into the back of the station wagon they would be taking to their `hideaway'. The Muggle vehicle had been bewitched with a powerful cloaking spell, and they would be traveling to the hold through the sky, as Apparating could be monitored, and the three students hadn't the slightest idea how to Apparate in the first place. They would be flying above the clouds.  
  
It was almost pleasant to have a blank slate for a mind. He still knew magic, everything he had learned remained with him, and he knew how to function like a normal person. But everything surrounding his childhood, and Hogwarts in particular was a blur. Bits and pieces of fragmented thoughts drifted into focus at times, but he forgot them soon after. That was something he had encountered that he did not like. Things he was told, things he had done since he had woke seemed to vanish from his memory. It made him uneasy. It was like someone had pulled the plug on his thoughts, and there was no keeping them inside his head.  
  
He rather liked Arpazia and Draco. From the way she talked to him, and the concerned expressions she often adopted in his presence, Tobias construed that he and Arpazia had been rather close. Or she had wished they had been rather close. From Draco he got completely different regard. The younger boy seemed to despise him, but again and again Tobias surprised him with an act of kindness, or an affable word or two. Obviously Draco's dislike stemmed from past conflicts that Tobias could not remember.  
  
It was a beautiful day, though a bit cold, and Tobias was glad to be outside. Arthur Weasley, father of Ron Weasley, had arrived with the car at Albus' request, and was telling Remus (who would obviously be driving) how to operate it. Draco seemed particularly interested in the buttons that made the windows go up and down with just a touch.  
  
Severus Snape was watching all of this with a blank indifference that made Tobias slightly uneasy. The man's cold black eyes were focused on the cloudless horizon, and his fingers drummed incessantly on the frame of the door he was leaning on. He seemed to be heading somewhere too, as he was dressed for travel, and appeared impatient for them to be on their way so that he might begin his journey.  
  
"Are you ready, Tobias?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned. Albus Dumbledore was looking gravely at him, almost up at him as Tobias was practically taller, and Tobias nodded, swallowing. The elderly wizard dropped a hand to Tobias' shoulder.  
  
"Do be careful." He said, smiling grimly. Tobias just stared at him, and didn't move from his touch until Remus tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped as if coming out of a light sleep.  
  
"Come on, Tobias. We're leaving."  
  
"All right."  
  
As the car lifted from the winding castle road, Draco and Arpazia both scrambled to look out a window, amazed and excited at their means of travel. The faculty, along with Alastor Moody, and a somber looking fellow Remus had earlier addressed as Sirius, were standing in a rough circle below them. Severus murmured something to Albus and then started off down the road, black cloak rising on the cold wind behind him.  
  
A few moments into the air and the car, along with everything in it, was invisible to those below. As they pulled farther away from Hogwarts, Tobias watched, unblinking, as the castle wavered and then vanished. He settled back into his seat and sighed. Leopold glanced back at him, and smiled, and once again Tobias was struck with the notion that something was missing. He clenched his left hand together once, and then blinked down at the open palm. Nothing came to mind.  
  
Far behind, standing alone in the shadow of the great doors that lead into the castle, Albus Dumbledore was looking troubled. More troubled than most had ever seen him. The wind ruffled his long silver hair and his robes rippled in the unbiased breeze.  
  
"I beseech you, friends... keep them safe."  
  
--  
  
Author's Note: There is a definite change. No more Hogwarts! This chapter... I don't know, I (Hungarian) really like the way it came out. I think it's a good chapter. Draco gets a little more depth, and Tobias has changed a lot, due to memory loss basically, but it's refreshing to see him nice again. We also get our first in-story look at Voldy. And Krislan escaped. Oooooh, how? I bet it's not what you're thinking! -Please- review! Review=Yay! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen- Nowhere

Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything created by JK Rowling, was... well... created by JK Rowling. We thought we might trick you, by pretending we were in fact the sole creators of Harry Potter and all related to him, but decided against it, at the last moment. We will however, hold to the fact of creating Tobias Riddle, Arpazia Whelk, Leopold Dreigle, Grinsby the Apothecary, Krislan Brask, and anyone else whom you don't remember having been featured in the wonderful book series. And any spells that you don't recognize are just nonsense creations that we concocted for certain situations. Oh yeah, we also created Cocoa Puffs. Wait... no. Scratch that.  
  
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has abruptly accepted three exchange students, all from presumably American backgrounds, to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unbeknownst to even themselves, their fates are interwoven with each other, those around them, and the horrid past that plagued the wizarding world for over a decade. Will Tobias Riddle a surly, quiet orphan find that his title means exactly what it implies? Or is there something more sinister at hand? What of his patched memory, his strange lack of everyday knowledge?  
  
Chapter 17- Nowhere  
  
They rode in relative silence for a quarter of an hour, before Arpazia dared to break the ice.  
  
"Well, assuming we're going to be spending a fair amount of time with you... You might as well tell us everything." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Remus and Leopold exchanged somewhat amused smiles. Leopold turned to lean over the gap between the front seats.  
  
"There's nothing really to tell, Miss Whelk." He said calmly.  
  
"What about Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
Leopold flinched, and Remus frowned, tight-lipped. The diviner sat back in his seat again and cast a sideways glance at Remus.  
  
"Perhaps you should take this one." He said lowly. Remus frowned harder, not meeting Leopold's stare.  
  
"There's nothing..." He trailed off, opting for a better excuse: "I'm driving, Leo."  
  
Leopold grinned fully, letting out a short laugh. "Oh, yes, I forgot." He winked at Arpazia, "We shouldn't bother him, Miss Whelk, he might hit someone." He finished dryly.  
  
Remus couldn't help but smile partially, and after a considerable pause, he spoke. "Peter Pettigrew was a childhood friend of mine... We met at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco chimed in at this point, gesturing to Leopold. "Did you meet Professor Quirrell there, too?" He inquired. Remus' eyes met Draco's in the rearview mirror.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Home schooled, mostly." Leopold interjected.  
  
"And... while we're up and about... Dreigle will do." Remus added. Tobias, who they assumed had not been listening, looked up from his slouched position against the door.  
  
"So, you met Pettigrew at Hogwarts." He murmured quietly. "Go on."  
  
Remus blinked at him, and Tobias smiled weakly, almost bashfully. "All apologies, Mr. Lupin... It's just, the name is familiar to me, and I hope it will trigger further memory gain."  
  
Leopold shrugged and made a 'Might-as-well' face in Remus direction. The man sighed, his hands gripping the steering wheel knuckle white.  
  
"When we graduated, all four of us-"  
  
"Four?" Arpazia asked. Remus sighed, and replied patiently:  
  
"Four. James, Sirius, Peter and myself."  
  
"In Sirius, you mean that dark-haired man back at Hogwarts." Tobias inferred, propping his chin in his hand. Draco, who wasn't really all that interested, gave his two cents.  
  
"And in James... James Potter. Harry's father." He stated boredly. Remus nodded.  
  
"Lord Vo..." He glanced at Tobias, and then cleared his throat, "He Who Must Not Be Named was gaining power fast and a resistance was forming against him, headed by Albus Dumbledore, your current headmaster. We joined... but Peter had been conspiring with the enemy. He was spying for them, sending crucial information right into the hands of the dark lord. Around 1980, James and Lily Potter, who had recently been married, went into hiding, for they had had a son, Harry." His voice began to crack as he went on, and he cleared his throat again, "Assuming that Peter, our meekest member, would be inconspicuous as their Secret Keeper, we bestowed him with knowledge of their whereabouts..."  
  
"And... he told Voldemort." Tobias murmured wonderingly, ignoring the dull throb of his left shoulder. Remus nodded, looking grave.  
  
"Sirius was framed for their... their murder. And Peter went free, presumed dead by the masses."  
  
Quiet fell upon them following this explanation. Tobias stared out the car window, at the billowing white clouds just below the strangely spinning wheels. He knew something about all of this, but thinking about it, grabbing for the shadow of the memory that had formally been anchored strong in his mind, began to give him a fierce headache, and he barely listened as Arpazia spoke again.  
  
"Was Professor Dreigle a member of the resistance? Is that how you met him?"  
  
Leopold answered this, seemingly relieved at a change of subject. "Yes. I remember thinking Remus rather boring and with no sense of humor."  
  
Remus smiled, and a breath of fresh air flooded the car as he accidentally put his elbow on one of the window buttons. He blushed, and hastily remedied the situation, and then nodded to Leopold to continue.  
  
"We were often stationed together, though it was never as formal as that. I'm not the most... powerful of wizards, but my psyche was often useful in select predicaments... And we were stuck with the... leftover jobs, because I was weak magically, and Remus in a constant state of fatigue."  
  
"What sort of leftover jobs?" Draco asked, interested at this point. He had often wondered how the 'good side' had operated. Leopold eyed him askance for a moment, frowning slightly, but continued, if a little more guardedly.  
  
"Magical beast control. The wizarding world was upside down and inside out during these times, and those in charge of Muggle protection were having trouble doing their jobs. Also, my being an Auror, I was after Dark wizards of course, who almost always turned out to be Death Eaters. Not so much of a leftover job... but Aurors were scarce back then. Now there're too many, and most of them are regretting the choice, now that You-Know-Who is back to power."  
  
Arpazia drew her legs up beneath her and blinked placidly at the blue sky stretching before them. A flock of birds flitted by in the distance, and, folding her hands in front of her, and being sure to voice her question without stammering, she said: "What do you know of the Nahga?"  
  
Leopold coughed into his hand, straightening, and it was clear that Remus had officially removed himself from the conversation, as at this point he began toying with a mechanism that caused long black rods to sweep loudly across the windshield. Leopold waited for the nuisance to be cleared up.  
  
"The Nahga... not much, actually. They're native to North America and Canada... They live a thousand years or so... And they're dying out."  
  
"Dying out?"  
  
"Nahga mate for life, but they also mate for love... and there are so few of them that they often don't fall in love. And therefore, do not mate... and so on. There are only about two thousand world wide."  
  
Arpazia smiled at Leopold, and it seemed what she said was exactly what was on his mind. "I hope he comes to his senses soon, then."  
  
-As do I.- Leopold replied, his voice a faint echo in her head.  
  
Draco missed the meaning of this completely, and took to rummaging around the back-pocket of Remus' chair, and Tobias seemed to have fallen asleep. In truth he was staring out the window, his face partially concealed by his folded arms, but it was impossible to tell whether he was awake or not by the angle he was sitting at.  
  
"Draco, stop, that's annoying." Remus said, somewhat testily, as Draco struggled to pull a cardboard box out of the unyielding velvet compartment.  
  
"But... I think it might be a game..." The boy replied, and with one final tug, freed the prize from it's containment. He looked crestfallen, however, after scanning the title. "Forget it. Road Bingo."  
  
Leopold and Remus laughed, and Arpazia smiled affectionately at Draco. Tobias' shoulders shook momentarily with concealed chuckles.  
  
"Well, here we are." Remus announced cheerfully, and before anyone could react accordingly to what he had said, the car did a nose-dive, rocketing through the clouds. Draco, his feet propped against Remus' chair to prevent himself from falling into the front seat, watched in considerable disconcertion as the ground rushed up to meet them. Before impact, however, the vehicle righted itself, and met the ground gently, rolling to a stop in front of a two-story cottage which was in a somewhat advanced stage of disrepair.  
  
Leopold pulled himself back onto the car seat once they had stopped, rubbing his forehead and scowling at Remus. "Some forewarning would have been nice."  
  
Remus smiled, shutting the car off. "Why? You're psychic after all..." He arched an eyebrow, grinning wolfishly. "Should've seen it coming."  
  
"Oh, don't start..."  
  
"Besides, why weren't you wearing your seatbelt?"  
  
Leopold blinked incredulously at him. "Wearing a -what-?"  
  
Draco pressed his hands against the car window, gazing out at their new home away from home. It was slightly tilted, poorly shingled, and painted a dingy, grayish-purple. The paint was peeling badly, so much that one side of it seemed to be void of color all together. There were three visible windows, two of which were boarded up, the third so filthy that it was impossible to make out anything within the building. The front door had a crack running diagonally from the doorknob to the bottom-left corner, and a rusted mailbox was hanging by a single protruding nail from the wall aside the door.  
  
"You -must- be kidding." He drawled.  
  
Arpazia reached across Draco and opened the car door, and he reluctantly crawled out. Arpazia followed, and Tobias slipped out after her. Leopold, after much disagreement with the door handle, opted for using Remus' already open door. He kicked it shut, and then rounded the car to stand with the small crowd, fishing out of his pocket a ring from which a dozen or so peculiarly shaped keys hung.  
  
"No, Draco, we're not kidding." He shrugged, holding the keys up to face level and looking over his spectacles at them. "It may not look like much... but at least it's safe."  
  
Draco's eyes darted momentarily to Tobias, who was gazing disconnectedly at the sky. "Hogwarts was safe, too."  
  
Arpazia shivered as a brisk wind whistled overhead, her eyes on Leopold, who was sorting noisily through the keys. She pulled her cloak tight. "I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean... we're in the middle of nowhere." She gestured at the area surrounding the cottage. Drawn up almost directly against the back wall was a line of trees that promised to be but the first in a rather large wood. The other three sides of the cottage were bordered by vast, hilly expanses of grass. It was quite literally the middle of nowhere.  
  
They started up the path.  
  
"But... it's so -small-." Draco said, wrinkling his nose. Leopold stepped up to the door and set about unlocking the numerous magically concealed locks. Remus smiled, brushing his graying hair out of his face.  
  
"It's bigger inside." He stated quietly.  
  
"You've been here before?" Tobias asked, his hands in his pockets, head tilted. Remus shrugged, turning away from them.  
  
"It's Hogwarts owned... I used to come here quite often a few years back.... About once a month." He said, pulling a strip of worn paint from a shingle. Leopold finished his locksmithing with a sigh, and gave the door a tentative push. Not surprisingly, nothing happened, and he leaned heavily against it with one shoulder. Some broken wood, and a bunched, threadbare rug were wedged beneath the door, and only after the combined effort of Remus and himself did the door ease open, rusted hinges screaming.  
  
"Home sweet bloody home."  
  
"It's not so bad as it seems." Remus offered amiably, stepping past Leopold into the cramped entrance hall. The wallpaper was shredded all along the length of it, three horizontal slashes, running through the floral design. He blinked at them somewhat morosely, before turning back to the group. "It just needs some work." He leaned his hand on a nightstand that was missing a leg, disturbed a sizeable cloud of dust, and, upon inhaling it, launched into a fit of convulsive coughing. Leopold smiled, and closed the door, brandishing the keys once more. Tobias ran his hand along one of the feral gouges in the faded wallpaper, an elusive smile on his lips.  
  
"What it needs... is a bulldozer."  
  
Arpazia giggled. "Oh, I don't know, Tobias... It's kind of... quaint."  
  
Draco coughed into his hand, sending up another spinning funnel of dust. "Quaint... right..."  
  
Leopold was frowning, squinting at the door. If anything, it seemed that the amount of keyholes had increased.  
  
Remus gestured for the three to follow him, still coughing weakly. "Come on... I'll give you the 'grand tour'. This, as you may have guessed, is the entrance hallway. The door to your left leads to the main parlor, and to your right is the kitchen. The bedrooms, well, -your- bedrooms, are just up the first set of stairs..."  
  
"There're more than one?" Tobias murmured.  
  
Remus smiled, casting a glance at Tobias, and stopped at the second floor landing, pointing to another staircase. "The third floor has a recreation room, a library, the bathroom, oddly enough, and the bedrooms of Professor Dreigle and I. The stairs in the kitchen lead to the root cellar, and out in the backyard is a lovely shed full of moldy garden tools and ridiculously large spiders." He clapped his hands together, sending up a gust of filth and a puff of air that rustled the cobwebs hanging in every corner. "So, who wants dinner?"  
  
They all crowded down the narrow stairway. Draco missed a step and nearly fell, but was stopped by Tobias' outstretched arm. Tobias smiled genuinely.  
  
"Careful now. Wouldn't want you breaking your neck."  
  
Draco eyed him oddly.  
  
"That's a turnabout."  
  
Arpazia stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Remus descended. "Professor? Shall we get our luggage... It's all still in the car."  
  
There was a ringing clatter as Leopold dropped the keys. He turned, a deadpan expression on his face. "That is -not- funny." He said slowly. "I refuse to do this again! Go out a window."  
  
"Those have locks too, Leo.." Remus said with a broad grin. Leopold made a choking sound, eyebrows rising, and then tossed Remus the keys.  
  
"Be my guest." And he stalked out of the hall, muttering to himself. Arpazia grinned, and Remus pulled out his wand, pocketing the key-ring.  
  
"Lucky for me, the locks have yet to be magically sealed... Alohomora!" The door sprang open. "Don't tell Professor Dreigle."  
  
Tobias and Draco found their way into the kitchen, and were shocked to see that it was completely intact, as well as pristine, spotless, and fully stocked. Leopold was seated at the table, his feet drawn up beneath him. A fire blazed in the wide cooking hearth, and Tobias approached it, extending his hands to warm them, though it was not at all very cold in the house. Leopold smiled grimly, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table-top. He seemed to be falling steadily into a bad mood.  
  
Draco drifted near to the polished cabinets, and the professor drawled boredly: "The dustpan is in the broom closet."  
  
Draco gave him a confused look, and then, setting his arm on the counter, pushed a canister of salt accidentally over the edge. It hit the floor, a resounding clatter, and salt went cascading over the linoleum.  
  
Leopold arched an eyebrow. "The broom closet... as I said."  
  
Arpazia and Remus entered, and though the girl gave a start at the sight of the impressive kitchen, Remus' eyes were drawn to the mess. Draco looked at him guiltily, and then shuffled off to the closet, muttering about 'servant's work'. Tobias knelt to sweep the salt into a pile, and a silver piece of folded parchment, tacked to a cupboard door, caught his eye. He blinked at the address.  
  
"To Mr. Moony... who's that?"  
  
Remus snatched the paper from the door and straightened, unfolding it. His eyes widened only slightly at the flowing script.  
  
Remus,  
  
You will surely need more help than I can give, but I tried, nonetheless. The house-elves have been going mad since Hogwarts closing, and particularly since you, yourself, left. They'll do you more good than they will me, as we both know I have other things to attend to. Best of wishes, and do keep them busy. They don't make much noise... usually.  
  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
Remus sat down heavily on a tall stool, folding the paper back up and tucking it into a pocket. "How does he ever find the time?"  
  
"A great man... A great man I is always saying, is I not, Lotty?" A high, squeaky voice said from the general vicinity of Remus' ankles.  
  
"Yes, Larry, and I is always agreeing." A seemingly female house-elf sighed from the counter at Remus' elbow. She bowed deeply to them all. Draco seemed to have momentarily forgotten his task of salt clean-up, and Larry rushed past him and into the open closet doorway to procure the dustpan himself.  
  
"We are sorry, sirs and miss." Lotty went on in a sing-song voice. "We is only fixing up this room here at the time, yes! Lotty is planning on doing the downstairs in the morning, I is."  
  
Remus smiled and shook his head almost sympathetically. "Thank you... We hadn't expected anything of the sort, really."  
  
Lotty blushed and hurriedly busied herself with pouring them all cups of tea. Larry, having finished disposing of the spilled salt, snapped his fingers and ingredients and utensils zoomed out of drawers and baskets, and niches. Remus ushered them out of the kitchen, giving a leg of Leopold's chair a kick to get him up. Leopold rose slowly, looking a bit less surly, and hurried after Remus, catching him by the arm as they entered the immaculate dining room that branched off of the kitchen.  
  
"Remus, we need to talk about-" He glanced at the others. Tobias didn't seem to be paying attention, but Draco and Arpazia were frozen in the action of pulling out chairs, eyes on him. He forced a smile. "Later... I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
Remus narrowed his eyes. "The last time you said that-"  
  
"Never mind!" Leo said quickly. "Who wants to play chess?"  
  
Tobias raised his hand momentarily, and, when Leopold nodded, strolled out of the room, muttering about retrieving his chess pieces. He reappeared moments later with a silver and green box in hand. The two sat at the end of the long shining dining table, and Tobias opened the box. An assortment of pawns jumped out and lined up in front of him, followed by the hierarchy of other coal black pieces. Leopold waved his hand, and a cherry wood box appeared, along with a chessboard of the same material. Arpazia, sitting next to Tobias, duplicated Leo's trick, minus the board.  
  
"I'll play the winner."  
  
Leo smiled. "You've been practicing I see..."  
  
Draco sat next to Leopold and, feigning interest in the game that was about to commence, covertly watched Arpazia, his eyes flickering hostilely in Tobias' direction.  
  
Remus sighed, glancing in the direction of the kitchen, and then seated himself at the head of the table, dragging the heavy chair closer so that he could fold his arms in front of him and crouch forward. He kept glancing at the tall oak grandfather clock and rubbing at his eyes, as if exhausted. After watching the game in silence for a period, he winced.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Leo. You've gone and left your-"  
  
Leopold shot him a sharp look.  
  
"Remus, I know how to play chess."  
  
"I'm not questioning your ability to play, I was just saying-"  
  
"I have a plan, stop nagging."  
  
"I am not nagging!"  
  
Tobias interjected quietly.  
  
"Check."  
  
Leo turned his head back to Tobias abruptly, one eyebrow raised. "What?"  
  
Tobias gestured to the board.  
  
"Check."  
  
Leo scanned the situation furiously.  
  
"Bishop to F3."  
  
Tobias smiled.  
  
"Bishop to B3, Checkmate. Black takes the white king. I win."  
  
Leopold, his mouth pressed into a thin line, removed his glasses and cleaned them on the front of his argyle pattern vest. Despite their all having seen the change before, only Remus was largely unaffected by the drastic shift in the man's features.  
  
"So you do, Tobias... So you do." He said, his eyes fixed dolefully on the board. He waved his hand, and there was a clatter as his defeated pieces returned to the closed cherry wood box. He then smiled at Arpazia. "Perhaps after you've beaten the stuffing out of Tobias, we could play?"  
  
Giggling and moving into Leopold's emptied seat, Arpazia nodded. Leopold looked to the door of the kitchen, frowning, brow creased and said:  
  
"Perhaps after dinner."  
  
--  
  
Author's Note: So sorry about the wait! The laptop normally used for writing this is falling steadily into disrepair on account of a cracked screen, so it was hard to get this out on time. And yes, we admit, this was a much needed 'filler' chapter. The next, which if I don't have up later tonight, I'll have up tomorrow... is more plot significant. Please keep reading! We love your reviews! Mwah! Kisses! 


End file.
